A Shy Elfling
by Ldy Imladris
Summary: UPDATED! Legolas's Story up! Something happend to young Legolas that made him very shy. can Thranduil, young Arwen, and Elrond find out what it is before it is too late?
1. hiding and greeting

A shy elfing  
  
This doesn't really have a plot. I may put one in later.   
  
I also have gotten stuck on my other story so if you read it and have an idea please tell me.  
  
A/n- thoughts are in / …/ and if my elvish is wrong don't blame me because I got it off some Website. And I haven't really decided on what the ages are yet but Legolas and Arwen are least 4-5 in elf years. And also in this story Thranduil was abused by his father so he has no idea about how to deal with or relate to Legolas. His wife was murdered when Legolas was around a year old so Thranduil has kinda been on his own with the exception of occasion help from Legolas's nanny who is not really in this story very much in the beginning. Why I don't know but she's just not.  
  
Thranduil and Elrond argue about everything but don't really want to upset the children so they try to grin in bear it so if they seem to be really nice to each other keep in mind that they are just waiting for the children to leave so they can say whatever they want to each other. Translations are in .  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own leggy, Arwen, Thranduil, Elrond or any other elves that you recognize. The ones you don't are mine.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Legolas… Legolas where are you…this really isn't the time to play games!" called Thranduil. He had been searching for his son for about a half hour and in about ten minutes he had to go and greet lord Elrond and his young daughter Arwen. He really had wanted Legolas to be there with him because Arwen was only a few months older and according to Elrond she could be pretty outgoing once she got to know you. Thranduil hoped that maybe Arwen could help Legolas stop being so shy. Legolas had always been shy. Even around him. Many people thought that Legolas was stuck up because he never talked to anyone no matter how hard they tried to get him to say anything or how much they talked to him.  
  
Thranduil walked down the hall toward his son's room.  
  
"Legolas, come out please," begged Thranduil. "I've been looking for at least a good half hour and lord Elrond will be here very soon and we have go and greet him and Arwen."  
  
"No… I'm not going!" came a muffled reply that Thranduil was pretty certain came from under the bed. And sure enough as Thranduil knelt down to look under his sons bed there was Legolas scrunched up in the far corner.  
  
"Please son … I swear you only have to greet them and then you can go back to whatever you are doing." pleaded the hunched over king. While Legolas was busy thinking about what his father had said Thranduil reached under and tried to grab his son but he moved too fast and hit his shoulder extremely hard on the metal frame of the bed. Thranduil had to bite back many high-flown curses that came into his mind, that, most certainly wasn't meant for little ears, as he rubbed his throbbing shoulder and tried to think of something to make Legolas come out from his hiding place. While the king was thinking one of servants knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" said Thranduil as he stood up and smoothed out his robes. And looked at the elf who walked in the room noting that he was dressed in Imladris's colors.  
  
"My lord, lord Elrond sent me ahead to tell you that they will be slightly late due to the fact that traveling with a child can slow you down. The group should arrive in at least twenty minutes. " Said the elf as he knelled and bowed his head in respect to Thranduil.  
  
"Very well, will you be going back to your lord or would rather stay here and rest until he comes?" asked Thranduil as he was trying to think of some how to trick his shy and stubborn son into going out side in the time set of twenty minutes to greet lord Elrond.  
  
"I'll ride back, my lord, just to see how they are doing" the messenger said as he bowed and walked out of the room.  
  
/okay I've got twenty minutes to get my son out from under the bed, most likely get him dressed and his hair brushed. Oh and I also have to keep him from hiding again. This is just not my day. /  
  
"Ada" daddy called a small voice "Are you still there?"   
  
Thranduil smirked as he got an idea. He knew that from where he was standing Legolas couldn't see him until he got all the way out from under the bed. And he could get on the bed with out Legolas noticing and when he got far enough out Thranduil could grab him. Yes it was mean and would most likely cause Legolas to scream but Thranduil had to do something. He was getting short on both time and patience. He also thought that it just might make Legolas laugh or smile like most other elfings do when jokes or pranks are played on them.  
  
"Ada" called Legolas as his head poked out from under his bed. Thranduil quickly and quietly got on to the bed and got ready to grab his son.  
  
"AI" screamed Legolas as he tried to fight off his "attacker" as he/she pulled him up from the bed and covered his mouth.  
  
"Shush. Ion-nin, ne sal' " my son, be still softly whispered Thranduil as he cradled his frightened son closer to his body " It is just me. I didn't mean to scare you like that." said Thranduil as he gently rocked back and forth humming one of Legolas's favorite songs.   
  
"I thought you left." accused Legolas in his small voice "why did you scare me?"  
  
"Because it was a good idea at the time. I really didn't think that it would scare you as much as it did." Thranduil said.  
  
"Oh" was all Legolas said.  
  
/now we're in the teeth pulling stage. Great just what I need right now/  
  
"Come on my little greenleaf lets get you ready lord Elrond should be here soon" said Thranduil as he stood up and walked over to Legolas's dresser with Legolas's face snuggled in his shoulder. Thranduil   
  
Quickly pulled out some clothes suitable for occasion.   
  
"Legolas I'm going to put you down so you can change alright?" asked Thranduil as he stooped down to put Legolas on the floor.  
  
All Legolas did in response was a small nod of his blonde head.  
  
/why wont he talk more? /  
  
  
  
"Itches" Legolas almost whispered as he scratched his wrist and around his neck where the formal wool shirt seemed to aggravate his son's sensitive skin the most. Thranduil walked over to the bedside table and got a small bottle that looked to be half full with a honey colored lotion.  
  
"Here, let me see," said Thranduil as he took his sons hands into his own and rubbed the lotion on Legolas's wrists and around the base of his neck. "Feel better"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Okay, lets fix that wild hair of yours. Have you been letting the birds nest in it again?" teased Thranduil as he and Legolas walked over to the bedside table to get the brush. Thranduil hoped that the joke would make Legolas laugh but all he got was a shy smile that lasted for a second.   
  
" Okay Legolas 1..2..3" Cried Thranduil as he lifted Legolas high in the air and plopped him down on the bed with a soft thump. He actually got a real smile from his son. It only lasted for a couple of seconds but still it was a smile never or else.   
  
Thranduil made quick work of his sons mauled and tangled hair and was happy to say that he didn't make Legolas flinch in pain, because of his hair being pulled too tight, more than 3 times. He was quite happy about that because usually hair brushing ended in tears because no matter what Thranduil did he always seemed to pull his son's baby soft hair too hard.   
  
"All done. It is almost time for lord Elrond to arrive so lets make our way towards the front gate."   
  
No response came from his son. Not a nod, a word, a look of displeasure, not a thing.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Thranduil looked down at his son and noticed that he looked like he had a headache or something like that, which for Legolas, was it was not unusual.   
  
" Ion-nin what's wrong" asked Thranduil gently as he lightly squeezed his sons hand.  
  
The only movement from Legolas was a small shrug of his shoulders. Thranduil noted that he kept his eyes locked on the front entrance.   
  
/maybe he is nervous. Maybe I'm pushing him too hard to talk. What if I should wait till he decides to join in with other people in his own pace? /  
  
" Greenleaf what's wrong?" Thranduil asked for a second time. "Are you nervous?"  
  
A shake of the head was Legolas's response.  
  
" Do you not feel well"?   
  
" Amin kumba na naikelea" my belly is painful Legolas said softy but still did not take his eyes from the entrance. Thranduil sighed that seemed to happen often. At first he that somehow Legolas had gotten sick even though he knew that that was just about impossible. But still he took him to the one of the healers just to make sure that Legolas was fine. And of course he was just as healthy as elfings are but that didn't really help Thranduil's peace of mind every much though. When the healer suggested that Legolas might be faking it to avoid other people Thranduil believed him for a while, but right now he could tell that Legolas was most certainly was not faking. And if he was he was one good actor to have fooled his own father. Before Thranduil could respond he spotted lord Elrond and his party just coming in the entrance. As Thranduil looked over the new elves he gave a quick smile and reassuring squeeze to his son, hoping that maybe it would help some.  
  
Thranduil felt a shy tug on his hand and looked down to see Legolas looking up at him.  
  
" Manka na Arwen?" Asked Legolas as he turned back to the approaching group of elves.  
  
/ He is showing at least some interest. /  
  
Thranduil skimmed the crowd with his eyes looking for a small body of an elfing. He couldn't see one.  
  
/ Where is she? Elrond said she would come. And that messenger said ' traveling with a child' this cant be some joke. I'll surly wring Elrond's neck if it is. /  
  
"Ada?" asked Legolas " can you see her?"   
  
The sound of his son's voice broke though his thoughts and he looked for Arwen again. This time searching to she if she was sitting with someone instead of by herself. Thranduil turned his eyes onto Elrond and realized that Arwen must have fallen asleep on the path because she was curled up in her father's lap.   
  
"There she is Legolas. She's asleep in her fathers lap. Do you see her now?" asked Thranduil hopping he could keep Legolas talking just long enough to at least say something other than hello.  
  
  
  
"Oh" was Legolas's response "I see her now. Thank you"  
  
By Legolas's facial expression and his now subdued tone Thranduil could already tell he was losing the battle. He could say no more to Legolas for Elrond was now gently handing Arwen down to an elf Thranduil recognized as Glorfindel. Once Arwen was in his counselor's arms Elrond quickly dismounted and walked over to where Thranduil and Legolas were standing.  
  
Thranduil felt Legolas stiffen slightly.  
  
/not a good sign/  
  
After exchanging the long, boring, formal welcomes Thranduil and Elrond noticed Arwen was awake and smiling brightly while she linked her small arm with her fathers larger one.  
  
" Mae govannen king Thranduil" well met Arwen said as she bowed her head in respect.   
  
" May I ask where Legolas is?"  
  
Thranduil realized that his son wasn't him next to him holding his hand like he was a moment ago.   
  
/good question/  
  
Thranduil then felt Legolas grab the back of his robes in a death grip. And then stiffen even more if it was possible when Thranduil reached behind him and pulled his son in front of himself.  
  
"Hello Legolas." Elrond said while looking down at Legolas with a kind, warm smile. "Your father told me a lot about you. This my daughter Arwen, you two should be about the same age."  
  
"Hello Legolas." said Arwen   
  
At first Legolas didn't answer.  
  
Thranduil squeezed Legolas's hand and looked down at him and smiled. Legolas looked up at Thranduil and the expression on his face said that he wanted his father to answer for him but Thranduil didn't say a word.  
  
/Legolas needs to stop depending on me to talk for him. /  
  
That thought made Thranduil feel like he was the worst father world. He was reminded that he had to do everything by himself and how hard it was. He was just about to give in when he heard his son's quiet voice break though his horrible memories.  
  
"Hello" Legolas said as he buried his head into his father's robes and didn't make another sound. Elrond thankfully took it as a sign that Legolas was done and didn't press further like some people did.  
  
"I would think that you would like to rest and freshen up before dinner after making such a long journey." Thranduil said as he motioned for a servant to come near.  
  
"Yes I think that is a good idea. Don't you Arwen?" Elrond said as he looked down at his daughter who was occupied by staring up a bird who had landed right above her head.  
  
"Wha.. Oh uh yes?" Arwen said trying to recall what had been said to her.  
  
Elrond smiled and shook his head.   
  
"Then I will see you at the feast tonight lord Elrond. And you too Arwen." said Thranduil as he turned to the servant whom he had motioned too earlier. "Please show lord Elrond and his daughter to their rooms" 


	2. dangerous nightmares

Chapter 2- dangerous nightmares.  
  
Disclaimer- read first chapter.  
  
Morothewolfgod- don't worry this isn't a romance.   
  
Thranduil waited until Legolas looked up and grabbed his arm. " Can we go ada? Please." begged Legolas. Thranduil chuckled at his son's big puppy eyes. Thranduil never could stand saying no to such a face and when he did he felt horrible.   
  
"Yes come on greenleaf. I think its time for a certain elfing to take a nap." Thranduil watched his son's expression hoping to see some reaction other than the usual sad or impassive look. Legolas was pretty clever when it came to hiding his emotions most of the time and it nearly drove Thranduil mad sometimes. But as usual no reaction came other than a small sigh.  
  
Thranduil looked down at Legolas and was surprised to see that the little prince looked to be almost asleep. Thranduil bent down enough to shake Legolas gently awake but was once again surprised when Legolas jerked away before his father had came within 3 inches of him.  
  
"What's wrong Legolas? Why did you move away? I wasn't going to hurt you." Thranduil asked his son completely and totally confused at why his son would move away as if he had raised his hand to strike him. Thranduil wondered if Legolas had been daydreaming and his father's hand movement startled him. Thranduil knew one hundred percent that it wasn't because Legolas was afraid of being hit because no matter how much Legolas made him mad or frustrated Thranduil had never raised a hand at his son. The memory of his father's beatings still haunted his dreams and they were more than enough reason not to hit Legolas no matter how angry Thranduil got.  
  
/ He must have been daydreaming. He had to have been. /  
  
"Legolas?" Thranduil softly called to his sons who was trying and losing the battle to cover his fear. "What's wrong?" Thranduil asked a second time. "Did I startle you?" Legolas was still losing the battle to make his face neutral. And became tense when his father moved closer to lightly touch his arm.  
  
/ Maybe since he cant hide his fear I'll be able to get him to talk a little/  
  
"Can we just go?" Legolas whispered as he looked up at Thranduil with puppy eyes.  
  
/darn his eyes/  
  
"Yes, we can." said Thranduil as he grabbed Legolas's small hand and realized that it was sweaty. " But where do you want to go?" he added as he turned to walk back to the palace.  
  
Legolas shrugged his shoulders as he slowly began to relax his body as he and his father walked down the hallway toward Thranduil's study.  
  
/ Maybe if I get him in a familiar place I can get him to talk. He is relaxing now so maybe he will want to talk to me or at least tell me why he jerked away like that/  
  
Thranduil opened the door to his study and walked in.  
  
" Want something to drink?" Thranduil asked as he picked Legolas up and put him on his favorite chair.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
" I can't tell if that's a yes or a no" Thranduil said hoping that it would make Legolas say at least yes.  
  
All Legolas did was look up at his father and nodded his head.  
  
Thranduil gave up and walked over to a small table where some crackers and fruit juice lay. He grabbed a few crackers and a small glass of juice and walked back over to his son and gave the small snack to him.  
  
"Thank you" Legolas mumbled as he took a small bite out of his cracker.  
  
" Your welcome. I'm going to do some work. Okay? So when you get done eating you can play with your toys quietly." Thranduil said as he got a small box out of a cabinet. Thranduil always had some of his son's toys in his study so Legolas would always be able to play there while Thranduil worked. Thranduil had hoped that by keeping toys in his office and study that Legolas would feel welcome to come in and play when he wanted to but Thranduil very quickly noticed that his son didn't come on his own very often. But he came very once in a while never or else and all Thranduil could do was hope that his son would warm up to playing around him soon.  
  
Another nod.  
  
Thranduil fought the temptation to sigh at his sons answer.  
  
/ I can't show him I'm frustrated because than he will most likely think that I don't love him or something/  
  
After a while Thranduil's sharp hearing heard Legolas slide down from his chair and crawl toward the box of toys that his father had laid down a few feet from the chair. Thranduil didn't look up. If Legolas thought that his father wouldn't notice then Thranduil was going to pretend he hadn't noticed, but he kept his ears straining to hear even the faintest sound of child play.  
  
Five minutes passed and Thranduil hadn't heard a thing. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of a page being turned in a book.   
  
Thranduil didn't want to move for fear of startling his son but he couldn't stay in this position forever. His neck was cramped and his eyes were tired of reading the same thing over and over again.  
  
He risked a quick look up at his son.  
  
Thranduil smiled. Legolas had fallen asleep while looking at a picture book of different animals. One of his favorites. Thranduil slowly started to get up. He didn't want to wake Legolas and have him be cranky all day.   
  
Thranduil almost laughed at his son. Legolas had fallen asleep with his cheek on a page about butterflies and when Thranduil slowly walked over to pick his son up he found out that the page had become stuck to Legolas's fair face. Thranduil gently pulled the page off and nearly woke up his son as his body shook with suppressed laughter. Legolas must have drooled a little because now his cheek had little spots of blue and green and a slightly bigger spot where all the ink colors must of ran together. Thranduil looked back at the book and shook his head. The page was ruined but he could get someone to fix it.   
  
Thranduil gently picked Legolas up and placed him on the chair and laid a light blanket over him. He stood there a few minutes letting his hand smooth out his sons beautiful, soft blonde hair while thinking about how grateful he was to have Legolas in his life.  
  
His thoughts were cut short as Legolas stirred and moaned. Thinking he was waking or running his finger though his sons hair had made Legolas move Thranduil took a few steps back so that if Legolas did wake he wouldn't be right there in his face. Thranduil waited a few seconds before relaxing. But he didn't relax for long though.  
  
Legolas started mumbling something in his sleep that Thranduil could not understand from where he was standing so he carefully took a few steps that brought him close to his son. What he heard alarmed him.  
  
"Risa, risa" lie, lie cried Legolas as he started to toss and turn. Thranduil tried to calm him but his touch only seemed to make his small son thrash harder. Thinking it safer for both Legolas and him self Thranduil stopped trying to calm Legolas and instead got some pillows and out them around the chair so if Legolas fell off he wouldn't hit the hard carpet.  
  
" N'uma uuner… ere' amin…obleta" no nobody… only me… prison cell was all Thranduil could understand between his sons wild thrashings and screams. Thranduil was now truly afraid that Legolas would hurt himself if this carried on much longer but didn't dare try to calm him. Every time he touched or said anything to calm his son, Legolas would only grow more violent.   
  
The guards, attracted by the screams, were standing next to Thranduil trying to figure out what had happened. Not wanting any one else in the room when Legolas awoke Thranduil motioned them out and then shut the door behind them.  
  
Legolas had calmed down a little bit but was still talking " rauko aha… agar, agar" demon rage … blood, blood Thranduil was horrified at the words coming out of his sons mouth. Thranduil knew Legolas had nightmares but didn't know that they had progressed to this degree. His tiny son had never seen a battle or looked at any books that contained gory battle pictures, Thranduil was sure of it. But then why did he have such a nightmare. Thranduil could never remember having such nightmares when he was as young as Legolas.  
  
Legolas's blue eyes snapped open {a/n- elflings sleep with their eyes closed} and they locked on to his father, who was now kneeling right next to Legolas with his arms opened so Legolas could slide into the comfort of his father's warm body.  
  
Legolas didn't move anywhere, he started to shake instead.   
  
Thranduil pulled Legolas to him and slowly rocked him back and forth humming a soothing lullaby. It took Legolas a whole minute to relax against his father's body. He was still shaking a full five minutes after that. Thranduil said nothing but kept humming and rocking until he felt his son slump against him.  
  
Thranduil looked down at Legolas and saw he asleep. " Do you want to talk about your dream?" Thranduil softly asked Legolas as he stroked his ruffled hair.  
  
Legolas's response was starting to shake again. Thranduil didn't press any further for a few minutes as he rocked his son until his shivers were gone.   
  
" I bet it would make you feel better," Thranduil offered. Hoping that Legolas would tell him. He needed to know what was troubling his son so much that he had nightmares like this.  
  
Legolas tensed up and shook his head.  
  
/ Don't press too hard. I'll make me scared of me. /  
  
" Do you even remember?" asked Thranduil as he slowly changed positions. His legs were getting cramped from being under Legolas weight and rocking.   
  
Legolas jumped up and yelled " n'uma" no and ran from the study before Thranduil could grab him.  
  
Legolas was a fast runner but Thranduil just as fast. Thranduil was turning the corner of the hall just moments after his son and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the scene before him play out.  
  
Legolas had not seen Arwen at the corner of the stairs and ran straight into her. They both fell down the long, cold, hard stone steps while tumbling over one another. Their tiny bodies could not have enough strength to stop themselves so they had no choice but to roll head over heels down the stairs landing in bleeding unmoving lumps at the bottom.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Evil cliff huh? I would write more but it's like really late and I have a dr. appt. early in the morning. 


	3. injuries

A shy elfling.   
  
Chapter three- injuries   
  
Response to reviews-  
  
Jinxauthar mel- Thranduil will get better but right now he is kinda stressed out.  
  
I'm trying to write as fast as I can but just think about how hard it is to be able to concentrate when you have one computer and five people in your small house not to mention a one year old. And the only time I really get to write is between 2:00 to 4:00 am.  
  
I think I have finally figured out a good plot to this story.  
  
Not much happens in this chapter but there more coming.  
  
Thoughts are in /…/  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"ARWEN" yelled Glorfindel as he and Thranduil ran down the stairs towards the two unconscious children.  
  
Thranduil was too scared to say anything.  
  
/ Oh please be alright/  
  
It seemed to take forever to reach the bottom of the stairs. Every minute was one minute too long in Thranduil's mind.   
  
When Thranduil and Glorfindel reached the bottom there were already elves slowly and as gently as possible laying Arwen and Legolas on their backs. Since that was the way they landed and it was too dangerous to put them on their stomachs for risk jarring them even more and maybe causes even more spinal injury if there was any. Both were cut and bleeding and already had huge ugly bruises forming on their face and arms and probably on their legs also.  
  
" Someone send for lord Elrond." Thranduil heard himself say "NOW!" he added since no one moved. One of the servants behind him turned and ran in the direction of Elrond's rooms.  
  
Thranduil mentally shook himself.  
  
/ Stay calm. Going berserk will not help. Okay I have to check for broken bones first and deep gashes. /  
  
Thranduil looked over at Arwen to make sure someone was helping her. Even though Thranduil didn't really get along with her father he had no problems with his children. Glorfindel was checking Arwen over so Thranduil bent over his son.   
  
Thranduil was checking over his son's head for any deep gashes when lord Elrond and three of the best healers arrived.  
  
" Bloody mandos… what, in valars name, has happened to my daughter?" Elrond demanded as his rushed over to his daughter's side.  
  
Thranduil looked up to answer him.  
  
However, before Thranduil could answer him Legolas moaned and started to move ever so slightly then stopped. Thranduil bent his head to check on him then quickly moved out of the way so the healers could take care of him.  
  
Elrond was so busy looking over Arwen that he forgot to get an answer to his question.   
  
The healers then deemed it ok to gently move the elflings to the infirmary to further exam them. Thranduil still didn't know all that was wrong with his son and wanted to ask so badly. But he didn't. Because the last thing he wanted to do was draw attention away from his son when he needed it the most. Thranduil did however carry Legolas to the infirmary and gently laid his son on the padded examine table and moved just enough away so that he wasn't in the way but he could still see everything that went on. Nothing could make Thranduil move too far away from his son.   
  
The healers started to carefully remove his son's clothes from his battered body and it was all Thranduil could do not to sweep Legolas up in his arms to hug him. Legolas's pale skin had massive bruises almost everywhere and where the worst color of black, purple, and blue Thranduil had ever seen. It looked even worse from a father's point of view.  
  
Legolas had several small scratches on his head and one deep gash that ran from above his right eyebrow and ended above his right cheek. His wrist badly sprained. His ribs were thankfully whole but would be very tender due to all the bruising. His right leg had a few small dark bruises and a badly skinned knee. His left leg seemed to of taken more hits than his right for it had one huge bruise running from above his kneecap and ended below his ankle. His left ankle was fractured.  
  
Thranduil watched and helped the healers stitch up his son and put bandages on his cuts. Once all that was finished one of the head healer walked up to Thranduil before he could reach his sons side.  
  
" What happened to prince Legolas?" asked beraid concern written all over his face.  
  
Thranduil sighed, " He had a horrible nightmare about something I don't know about. When he awoke he started to shake. I held him and asked about his dream. All of the sudden he gets up and runs out the door of me study before I could even grab him. I chased him down the hall and right when I turned the corner I saw Legolas run right into Arwen and tumble down the stairs." said Thranduil as he walked over to his son and stroked his hair. " What his nightmare was about I don't know." Thranduil added   
  
" What was it like?" asked beraid also puzzled about why Legolas would have a nightmare like that   
  
" What did he do?"  
  
"He started to thrash around and every time I touched him he just tried harder. He started to scream and say things like he was alone and that something was a lie. He also said something about a demon and rage… the last thing he said was blood." Thranduil replied still looking down at his son.  
  
Beraid didn't say anything but Thranduil could tell that he was deep in thought.  
  
" Could you stay with Legolas? I have to go and talk to Elrond about what had happened." asked Thranduil  
  
"Of course" beraid said as he pulled up a chair close to Legolas.  
  
Thranduil left the room his son lay in and leaned against the wall to recompose himself. He was sure that Elrond would be extremely mad and upset and had very right to be. Thranduil would be too.  
  
/ The faster you do this the faster you can go back to Legolas/  
  
Thranduil stepped in front of the door that he knew Elrond and Arwen were in for he could hear Elrond's voice coming though the door.  
  
He knocked and waited the few seconds it took for the door to be opened by Glorfindel. Thranduil walked in side and looked at Arwen. She looked just as awful as Legolas did. Elrond looked up his concerned expression changes to a mad and upset one almost instantly upon seeing Thranduil.  
  
" What happened to my daughter?" Elrond demanded, " Why is she hurt so terribly?"   
  
Thranduil took a deep breath and told the story of Legolas's nightmare to Elrond. Thranduil couldn't tell if Elrond was just very upset about what had happened or if he was so mad he wouldn't even talk to Thranduil. But Thranduil did know that this wouldn't be over with just one talk. By the look on Elrond's face Thranduil should be expecting a huge argument. That was only delayed by the fact that they were within earshot of almost everyone in the infirmary.  
  
/well I know what I'm doing tonight now don't I/ 


	4. fighting and ideas

Fighting and ideas.  
  
Flash backs are in ^…^  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Thranduil softly stroked his son's blonde hair.   
  
Legolas had been moved to his own bedroom. Thranduil lay beside him gently holding him as he thought back to the argument that had happened earlier that night between him and Elrond. Some of the questions and remarks had made Thranduil seriously think about his son and how he had been acting not only today but also for the last couple of months. Elrond had made some good points.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Before you two start going at each others throats" began Glorfindel " you should go some where else."  
  
Thranduil and Elrond both looked at him.   
  
Before either one could speak Glorfindel started to talk again "while it is well known that you two argue over everything, the children don't know, well, at least Arwen doesn't. And what if one of them wakes up and you both are yelling and carrying on like you always do? It'll distress them even more."   
  
/good point/  
  
"Your right" Elrond began before Thranduil could speak " Thranduil, do you know of a place we can go to sort this all out?"   
  
/ Of course I do you half-witted elf. I do live here after all. /  
  
" We can go to my study" Thranduil said as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room and Elrond followed.  
  
They didn't say a word to each other until they reached the study. Thranduil shut the door, turned and walked over to where a wine bottle was sitting on an end table.  
  
" Do you want a glass Elrond?" asked Thranduil as he took a sip from his glass.  
  
" Yes" was all Elrond said as he looked at the pillows on the floor around the chair that Legolas had occupied earlier that day.  
  
Thranduil occupied himself by pouring Elrond a glass of wine.  
  
" So what are all the pillows for? Sleepover?" asked Elrond as he accepted the glass Thranduil handed him.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny" Thranduil said as he sat in a chair close to where Elrond was standing.  
  
No one said anything for a couple of minutes. Thranduil could tell that Elrond was trying to control his anger and not jump all over Thranduil.  
  
/ Got to give him credit for that. If it had been Legolas in Arwen's place I would have lost my temper the minute I found out/  
  
" So…" Elrond said slowly " care to explain to me what happened to my daughter today?"  
  
Thranduil took a deep breath and began the story of how Legolas had his nightmare and ran from Thranduil causing him to run straight into Arwen.  
  
" Legolas had a nightmare and ran from you and crashed right into Arwen thus sending them flying down the stairs." Elrond said almost to himself.  
  
" Thranduil?" asked Elrond  
  
"What?" Thranduil snapped. His patience was quickly draining. He wanted to be back with Legolas and he was tired of having to repeat the story over and over again. The last thing he wanted now was Elrond's questions and advice.  
  
/ Should of expected it you idiot/  
  
" First thing calm down," Elrond said as he looked at Thranduil " second why did Legolas run from you? I would think that he would want to tell you everything about his dream if it had scared him that much?"  
  
Thranduil couldn't help it, he had kept his temper all day but he couldn't do it any longer. " I DON'T KNOW" Thranduil yelled "IF I DID I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO STOP HIM FROM RUNNING AWAY. MAYBE IF I KNEW I WOULD BE ABLE TO HELP HIM…BUT I DON'T."  
  
Elrond had been expecting Thranduil to yell but not so soon. " Thranduil calm down! Yelling not going to get answers or help anyone!"  
  
" I…" was all Thranduil could say as he sank back into the chair and covered his face with his hands.  
  
" I got a question.," said Elrond after he saw Thranduil had calmed down  
  
Thranduil took a deep breath before answering "yes?"  
  
"Has Legolas always been so shy?" asked Elrond " No, don't get mad, just think about it. Has he?" he added when he saw Thranduil's eyes flash an annoyed look.  
  
/ He has. I think. No wait he used to laugh and play and smile and talk. How long ago was that? /  
  
" No he hasn't." Thranduil said slowly  
  
" You don't sound so sure." Elrond said cautiously.  
  
" I.. remember when he was like two. He was like every other elfling. He hated baths and loved to play with his toys and with…me," Thranduil said as he mentally shook himself.   
  
/ Get a grip. Look who you are talking to! Elrond of all people doesn't need to know about my personal life. /  
  
" What happened?" asked Elrond completely unaware that Thranduil had had enough of questions.  
  
" HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I DON'T KNOW! I TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPENED NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Thranduil yelled as he jumped up out of his seat.  
  
" I'M SORRY THRANDUIL. I WAS TRYING TO SEE IF I COULD HELP. MY DAUGHTER, MY ONLY DAUGHTER IS NOW LAYING UNCONCISOUS BECAUSE SOME IS WORNG WITH YOUR SON. I COULD BE PUTTING YOU DOWN FOR IT BUT I'M NOT. I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU OR DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH PRIDE OR HATE FOR ME THAT YOU WONT ACCPECT THAT FACT. IF YOU DON'T WANT HELP THAN THINK OF LEGOLAS. I REALLY DON'T THINK THAT HIS SHYNESS IS JUST SOMETHING HE PICKED UP FROM SOME ONE. IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT YOU NEED HELP THAN THINK OF LEGOLAS MAYBE THERES SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED TO HIM THAT YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT." yelled Elrond. He had enough of Thranduil's temper he was going to help him whether he wanted him to or not.  
  
" THAT IS UNTURE. IF SOME HAD HAPPENED TO LEGOLAS THAT WOULD SCARE HIM SO BAD THAT HE STOPPED TALKING AND PLAYING… AND SMILEING THEN I WOULD KNOW ABOUT IT. I'M HIS FATHER I'M THE ONLY THING HE HAS LEFT." Thranduil yelled back.  
  
Ah ha, Elrond thought, I struck a nerve.  
  
" Okay you are right about that Thranduil." Elrond said trying to smooth things out. He was tired of yelling and knew that it would only in result in Thranduil yelling even more and Elrond knew from experience that Thranduil could go on for hours. "You are the only thing Legolas has left."  
  
Thranduil stopped to think about that. It was unusual for Elrond to calm down so early in a fight.  
  
" What are you getting at Elrond?" Thranduil asked suspiciously. Elrond had tried to help in the past and Thranduil didn't need it then and he didn't need it now. Or at least that's what he thought.  
  
" Lets just focus our attention on getting our children up and about." Elrond said " but while they are recovering they cant get out of bed now can they?"  
  
"Elrond I'm not playing any of your games so tell me now!" Thranduil snapped.  
  
"For the last time calm down, any way why don't we stick the two in the same room? That why they at least have to talk a little. And even if they don't they will get comfortable around each other." Elrond said  
  
/ He doesn't know my son very well /  
  
" Elrond for once you have a great idea expect for one thing." Thranduil said  
  
" What? The fact that Legolas is so shy? Well I didn't mean that we force him to talk just put them in the same room." Elrond asked puzzled.  
  
" That is just as bad for him" Thranduil sighed, " It takes him at least two minutes to relax around me of all people me. All it would do is make him tense all day. It was a good idea though."  
  
/hey wait a minute/  
  
" I got an idea that is almost like yours." Thranduil said triumphantly " why don't we just put them together a few hours each day. That way Legolas will at least get used to being around Arwen and then we can take it from there."   
  
" That sounds good." Elrond agreed, " now, it's late and I want to return to Arwen. Good night Thranduil."   
  
"Your right it is late. Good night." Thranduil said as he walked out of his study behind Elrond closing the door behind him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
Legolas stirring brought Thranduil out of his thoughts.  
  
" Legolas are you awake?" Thranduil softly called out to his son.  
  
Legolas tried to turn around but Thranduil stopped him before he could hurt himself even more.  
  
" ne sal' ion-nin"{ be still my son} Thranduil said as he softly cradled his son and started to sing to Legolas until he fell asleep. 


	5. the morning after

Anolinde- I really didn't mean for Legolas to get hurt that bad but it sort of came out that way. In my mind the steps he and Arwen fell down are made of stone and are very long. Thanks for telling me about my grammar. I trying to fix it as much as I can but I haven't been able to get good grammar skills because I have moved so much in the past three years.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Thranduil squinted at the unwelcome sunlight. He usually was up at dawn every morning but Legolas had gotten up so many times last night that Thranduil couldn't get much rest.  
  
Thranduil sat up and thought about last night. Legolas had gotten up at least six times. At first Thranduil thought he might be too sore to sleep comfortable in the same position for a long time. But Thranduil realized after about the third time Legolas had gotten up that something else seemed to be on his mind besides pain. What it was Thranduil didn't know but vowed to find out.  
  
Thranduil gently moved away from Legolas and out of the bed. Legolas stirred at the lost of a warm body but when Thranduil put a pillow next to him he quieted down. Thranduil smiled, he himself always liked to sleep with a pillow when he was lonely and it looked like Legolas did too. He watched Legolas snuggle with the pillow a few minutes before turning and walking to his room to get some fresh robes.   
  
/ I can take a bath in Legolas's room. That way I'll be there if he wakes up. /  
  
Thranduil grabbed some robes and walked back to Legolas's room, which was only one door down from his own. When he walked in he saw that a servant that he recognized as nienna was refilling the water jug and putting fresh glasses out on the small table next to Legolas's bed.  
  
" You're here early." Thranduil said as he watched nienna jump up in surprise.  
  
"My lord, I didn't expect you to be here. If I knew you were I would have waited." nienna stammered. She curtsied with a red face and tried not to spill the water in the pitcher that she carried.  
  
Thranduil had to suppress a smile. Nienna was always afraid of being in the way no matter what she did or what anyone said.   
  
" Your fine. Why do you think it matters to me?" Thranduil asked thankful for some conversation that didn't involve head nods.   
  
" Oh I don't know. I just thought that it might. I have to go now. Good day my lord" she said as she bowed her head and walked out of the room.  
  
/ So much for conversation/  
  
Thranduil looked over at his son to check that he was still asleep. Seeing that he was Thranduil walked into the bathroom and started his bath. A soon as it was ready he got in and washed himself as quickly as possible and got out. Thranduil drained the water and changed his clothes. He walked in to the bedroom and grabbed a brush and quickly put in his braids. By the time he was done with that Legolas had woken up and was starring at Thranduil with sleepy eyes.  
  
" Well good morning ion-nin." {My son} said Thranduil as he walked over to sit next to his sleepy son.  
  
" How do you feel?" Thranduil asked while he took advantage of his son's sleepy state to pull him closer.  
  
Legolas shrugged his shoulders and winced slightly as dull pain went though his small body.   
  
" Yeah, you're going to be pretty sore for a while." Thranduil said. " I've got a question to ask you. Would you mind if Arwen and Elrond came to see you for a few hours?"   
  
Legolas nodded his head and looked up at his father with his huge puppy eyes and whispered, " I want to go with you."  
  
/oh please not those eyes Legolas/  
  
Thranduil sighed. Normally it wasn't too much of a problem for Legolas to stay with him most of the day. But since he had been with Elrond or with Legolas all day yesterday Thranduil had a lot to get done and a bunch of meeting that couldn't be delayed any longer.  
  
" I'm sorry my little greenleaf but you can't come with me today. I have too much to do." Thranduil said trying not to give in to Legolas. " Besides Arwen came all this way to play with you. You don't want her to be all alone do you?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. Whether it was to playing with Arwen or not being able to go with his father Thranduil didn't know.  
  
" So what does this mean?" Thranduil asked as he shook his head.  
  
"I… " Began Legolas.   
  
" I what? You can tell me anything you know. Do you not want to play with Arwen or are you mad at not being able to go with me today?" Thranduil asked hoping that the questions would help Legolas somehow.  
  
" I want to go with you and Arwen hates me!" Legolas exclaimed and when he realized what he had said he clamped his hand over his mouth. Thranduil almost jumped back. He wasn't excepting Legolas to say anything at all and most certainly not anything like that.  
  
" Why do you think Arwen hates you?" Thranduil asked softly.  
  
Legolas didn't say a thing and kept his hand over his mouth.  
  
" Legolas?" Thranduil tried again. " Why do you think that Arwen hates you?"  
  
Legolas finally gave in to his father after a few more minutes his father's asking. He slowly turned around and buried his head in his father's robes and started to sob. " Amin harw he" {I hurt her} over and over.  
  
Thranduil gently rubbed Legolas's back in soothing circles until his breath came in hiccups.  
  
" You are right. She did get hurt." Thranduil said carefully " but she still wants to talk to you and get to know you. You don't want to turn her away and cause more pain do you? I really don't think that she hates you."   
  
Legolas shook his head.   
  
" Well then spend some time with her." Thranduil looked out the window and realized that he was already late. " I really hate to leave you Legolas but I'm late and have got a lot to do. Elrond and Arwen should be here very soon though and I'll try my best to get some time to eat lunch with you okay?"  
  
Legolas nodded his head. Thranduil gently laid him back on the pillows of his bed and covered him with the blanket.  
  
" Lle anta yula en alu?" {Do you need a drink of water} asked Thranduil.  
  
" Uma amin naa fauka." {Yes I am thirsty} whispered Legolas.   
  
Thranduil poured Legolas a glass of water and handed it to him. When he was done drinking Thranduil put it on the bedside table and kissed Legolas on his forehead.  
  
" Is there anything else?" Thranduil asked  
  
" My book." Legolas responded.  
  
/ Should of thought of that. Oh his medicine. I'll be really late today/   
  
Thranduil walked over to Legolas's chest of toys and fished around until he found one of his son's picture books. Once the book was in Legolas's hands Thranduil kissed him once more and said " amin mela lle" {I love you}.  
  
Legolas didn't say anything just hugged his father and kissed his cheek.  
  
/ I know he loves me but why doesn't he say it? /  
  
Thranduil reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a green colored jar. He carefully unscrewed the lid and looked over at Legolas who was looking at the bottle with questioning eyes.  
  
" This is going to help your bruises feel better and heal faster. You have to sit up again." Thranduil explained. He helped Legolas into a sitting position and took off his shirt. When the cold ointment touched Legolas's warm, sore body he tried to pull away but Thranduil held him in place as he gently rubbed it into his skin. He slowly worked his way down his son's battered body. It was healing fast but not fast enough for Thranduil. He hated his son to be in any form of pain whether it was from a splinter or broken bones. When he came to the bandaged ankle he stopped.  
  
/ It looks more swollen than the night before. Maybe beraid tied the bandages too tight. /   
  
" Legolas does your ankle hurt much?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Legolas nodded his head with what looked like, from Thranduil's point of view, teary eyes.  
  
/ I'll have to talk with beraid about that. Maybe he can do something/  
  
" I wish I could do something to make it better. I don't know what will expect to put it on a pillow," Thranduil told Legolas as he quickly finished applying the ointment and. " do you want to get dressed or stay in your bedclothes today?"  
  
" Stay" was all Thranduil got out of Legolas.  
  
" Alright.. Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Thranduil asked. He helped Legolas redress.  
  
Legolas nodded and was helped by his father to the bathroom.   
  
Once all that was done and over with Thranduil picked Legolas up and put him back in bed. Thranduil pulled the covers over his son only to have them slightly pushed away.   
  
" Are you hot?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Legolas nodded his head.   
  
He folded the covers back a little so that they would be easy for Legolas to pull over himself if he changed his mind. He also put Legolas's injured ankle on a small pillow so that it might feel a little better.  
  
/ Maybe Elrond can help him a little more. That's about the only thing he is good at. Healing.   
  
"I really I have to go now ion-nin" Thranduil said as he leaned across Legolas to reach the picture book that had gotten folded into the blankets. " Is there anything else you need?"  
  
Legolas shook his head slightly.  
  
Thranduil handed Legolas the book and stroked back a few golden hair that had fallen out of the braid in back of Legolas's head. \ And kissed his forehead.  
  
" Buh- bye greenleaf" said Thranduil as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Thranduil spotted one of his head advisors coming toward him. No doubt trying to find him and drag him into boring, endless meetings. Thranduil also saw Elrond and Arwen just a little ways behind him. Where Glorfindel was Thranduil didn't know and didn't care.  
  
" Finarto, I'll be there as soon as I can!" Thranduil said to his advisor.  
  
/ Can't they give me any peace? /  
  
When finarto nodded his head and turned around and went back the way he came Thranduil addressed Elrond and Arwen.  
  
" 'Quel amerun." {Good morning} Thranduil said. " How do you feel Arwen?"  
  
/ She looks a little better than Legolas. Not by much though. Her ankle isn't bandaged like his is. /  
  
" I'm okay." Arwen said sleepily. She looked like she had just gotten up like Legolas. " Is Legolas okay too?" she asked in concern.  
  
/ Sweet girl/  
  
" He is just like you Arwen. Don't worry." Thranduil said. " He is waiting for you in his room."  
  
" Okay" Arwen said as squirmed in her fathers arms. " Ada?"  
  
" Arwen, you'll have to wait." Elrond said as he looked at Thranduil " how are you this morning?"  
  
Arwen gave a small sigh, she knew better than to argue with her father.  
  
" I'm fine. I wish I could stay with you guys a little but I'm already very late and those bloody councilors will be pounding on the door very five minutes." Thranduil said " have you two had breakfast yet?"   
  
" No we haven't we were hoping that we could have it with Legolas this morning" Elrond said with a questioning look at Thranduil.  
  
" I'll send someone up here with breakfast than since Legolas hasn't eaten either. I don't want to but I have to go now. Good-bye. I'll be up here for lunch if I can escape long enough." Thranduil said.  
  
" Very well Thranduil. I'll see you later." Elrond said, " I take it that that is Legolas's room". He moved his head towards Legolas's door.  
  
" Yes that is it. I'm coming." Thranduil said as he spotted yet another one of his advisors coming to get him. " I have to go Elrond. Have a nice time."  
  
" Good bye Thranduil" Elrond said.  
  
" Bye bye" Arwen said as she looked impatiently at her father. " Now can we go? It hurts to be like this ada!"   
  
" Yes we can. Good bye." Elrond said as he and Thranduil went in opposite directions.  
  
/ Please, please don't stress my son out. It's enough that I can't be there right now. The last thing he needs is some idiotic elf bothering him. Arwen seems nice though. Legolas should like her. /  
  
" It's going to be a very long day"  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Please don't think that Thranduil is just leaving Legolas with a bunch of strangers. He really doesn't have a choice and he and Elrond are just trying to do things differently than they would normally would. Just to see how Legolas will react. 


	6. play day

This chapter is kinda of boring. I wrote the next chapter before I wrote this and I was in a hurry to get this one done so I could put up the next chapter. The next chapter has a lot more action in it. So please just bear with me on this one. It is also 4:06 am and I wont have enough time on the computer to write again till midnight.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Elrond knocked on the door. No response came. He waited for a few minutes. He was about to knock again when he felt his daughter lightly tug on one of his braids.  
  
*/ What now Arwen/*  
  
Elrond looked down at his daughter who was at the moment rubbing her eyes while she lay in her father's arms. He couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when she was sleepy. He had tried to get her to go back asleep but she was to exited to meet Legolas to do so." what Arwen?"  
  
" Oh uh…" Arwen said clearly trying to clear her head. " Oh yeah. You said that Legolas doesn't talk much right?"  
  
" Right" was all Elrond said as he tried to think of where she was going with this. " What about him not talking?"  
  
" Well when the twins come and knock on my door I don't answer cause I don't want them to bother me. So maybe Legolas doesn't want to talk and so he wont answer to your knocks" Arwen said kinda proud of herself for thinking of that before her father did. (A/n- the twins are Elladan and Elrohir if you didn't already know)   
  
*/ Why didn't I think of that/*  
  
" Your right Arwen. I should of thought of that sooner. Thank you for telling me." Elrond said as he knocked one last time before he opened the door and stepped inside Legolas's silver and baby blue colored bedroom. He looked over at Legolas who was looking at him with frightened eyes that he quickly turned into sad, impassive ones. He had his heavy covers pushed aside and his left ankle was lying on a small white pillow. As Elrond walked closer he spied a book in Legolas's hand. It was probably a picture book. Thranduil had told Elrond that Legolas loved picture books to death so Elrond had Arwen bring some of her own that she had brought to Mirkwood with her. Elladan and Elrohir made one of them; it was one of the funniest things Elrond had seen in a long time. Each page was completely and totally different from the other. Arwen loved to take a picture and find something out of place or missing and was darn good at it too. The twins had made a couple of very complex pictures like that. They were so complex that they even made Elrond sit down and think about them for a while. Elrond made sure she brought it because even though Legolas didn't talk much it would be good interaction with him and Arwen since it didn't really require talking, all he had to do was point. By now Elrond had reached Legolas's bed and Arwen was squirming to get down.   
  
" Hello Legolas. How are you this morning?" Elrond said as he gently placed Arwen on the ground. Her legs weren't hurt to badly and she could stand and walk for a little while but quickly got sore. She put her books on the edge of the bed. Elrond looked behind him and saw a chair next to a table on the other side of the room. He walked over and grabbed it. He placed it next to the bed and put Arwen in his lap.   
  
Legolas only nodded at Elrond's greeting.  
  
" I brought some books to look at cause your ada said that you really liked them. I do too," Arwen said. " My older brothers made this one. Its kinda of weird, but really funny to." She pointed to the blue and orange paint covered book. Why the twins had made a cover like that Elrond had no idea and quite frankly didn't really want to know. The twins had wild spurted of energy that came without warning and when they were on that spurt of energy there were no telling what they would not. But there was no telling what they are going to do even when they act 'normal'.  
  
Legolas's eyes brightened at the sight of more books and he also seemed curious about the twins. Arwen looked at Legolas and asked, " Do you want to hear more about the twins?"   
  
" Twins?" Legolas whispered almost to himself. He looked at Arwen with a curious gaze. Elrond gently prodded Arwen not that she needed it. He and Celebrian often had to make Arwen stop talking and slow down because they couldn't understand a word from he mouth.   
  
" Yeah, I got two older brothers. They're twins and really annoying. Elladan is the oldest by… how much older is Elladan to Elrohir ada?" Arwen asked  
  
Elrond smiled to matter how hard Arwen tried she never could remember, " Elladan is about four minutes older than Elrohir."  
  
" I always forget that. Anyways they love to play pranks on people. Like the night before I left to come here they put a bunch of frogs in my bed and shoes. And they dyed Glorfindel hair black and green the morning we left. He was so angry with them. He turned really red. It was so funny." Arwen went on for a few more minutes about the twins and the differences between them and so on and so on. Legolas seemed to absorb everything Arwen said. Even though he tried so hard to keep his guard up he would let it slip in little ways he probably wasn't even aware of. Like he would lose that impassive look in his eyes to a more interested look and then quickly would change back to impassive but those few seconds was all that Elrond needed to see that he was actually very lonely inside. While he held no doubt that Thranduil spent all of his extra time with his son and that Legolas had a great nanny that played with him as much as he would allow himself to play. He needed friends he own age and size or at least someone he could really play and talk to. Sometimes parents weren't enough no matter how hard they tried to fill their children's loneness.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Arwen broke off in mid word and looked up at her father and then to the door, obviously angry at whoever had messed up her story about who the twins had managed to fall though the roof into her bath tub. Legolas looked startled also. Elrond kept a watchful eye on Legolas noting how he was so stiff all of the sudden and his eyes almost held a fearful look and they darted once or twice towards the door and windows.  
  
" Come in" Elrond said unable to get up because of Arwen sitting in his lap. The door slowly opened and a servant walked in balancing three trays of food in her arms. She quickly walked to the table where Elrond had gotten his chair from earlier and carefully set down the trays. She turned and bowed to Elrond and asked, " Is there anything else, my lord?"   
  
" No that is all. Thank you." Elrond replied. She bowed again and left the room. " Legolas is it okay if Arwen sits next to you so I can get up?" Elrond asked.  
  
Legolas looked up and nodded. He looked a whole lot less stiff. He tried to move over but the blankets were in his way and he couldn't move them very far. Elrond placed Arwen on the edge of the bed and helped Legolas move over and get comfortable. He could tell that Legolas didn't really feel comfortable with Elrond helping him but he didn't say or do anything to show his discomfort. " Thank for letting me sit here Legolas." Arwen said as she looked over to where the food was. Elrond smiled and walked over to get the trays. Two of them were obliviously made foe elflings and one for an adult. Elrond handed Legolas his tray and Arwen hers before he sat down and ate his own food. He quickly noticed that Legolas could was very hungry but didn't eat a lot. He ate kind of slowly. Arwen, he knew was devouring her food. She was exactly like the twins never full.   
  
When the last piece of toast had been ate and the last of the juice drank Elrond stacked to trays and dishes on the table in a way that they would be easy to carry back. When he turned around he saw that Arwen had gotten one of her picture books and was showing it to Legolas. Who was looking at it with a great interest?  
  
*/ Well at least there is one thing that he loves and doesn't try to hide it. And even if he is trying to hide it he isn't doing a very good job/*  
  
The day wore on and Legolas and Arwen had looked at picture books almost all day. Legolas helped a little when they tried to find missing things in the pictures. Elrond could tell that Arwen was trying to let Legolas find them before she did since she almost knew where everything was. He could also tell that Legolas knew more than he was showing about the pictures. The slight gleam of glee in his eyes told Elrond so. They toke a break for lunch and Legolas was pretty sad all through it since his father had sent someone to tell him that he couldn't make it. After lunch they colored some pictures. Elrond had brought some coloring sheets but he also gave them some blank paper. He noted that Legolas used a little more red that the rest of the colors but not by much. Baby blue and silver were obliviously his favorite colors.   
  
After a few hours of coloring and stories from Elrond they both drifted of to sleep. Elrond smiled and took out a book that he had brought in case this happened. Glorfindel dropped by to check on them and then leaving to go out riding with some of his old friends that he hadn't seen in a while. He had wanted to stay with Elrond but Elrond convinced him to go riding instead. Some time before dinner Thranduil came back and they talked until the children awoke. They all ate dinner together and talked together for a few hours until Legolas started to get sleepy again. Arwen and Elrond said goodnight and left for their own room.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
I would have gone into more detail but it is now 5:55 am and my mom is going to kill me for staying up so late. My one-year-old niece is going to be up soon and I have to do my schoolwork. This is going to be a bad day I can tell right now. 


	7. night time

Legolas tossed and turned. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't block out his thoughts. They just kept rolling around in his head, never stopping. Once he tried to concentrate on one another one would push its way in.  
  
Legolas sighed in frustration. He wasn't as tired as he thought he was but he would rather sleep than think of things he wished had never happened. He really liked Arwen. She is a nice person and he wanted to play with he once his ankle got better but he knew in his heart that he could never do that. Nobody would ever care love him if they found out about what he had done.   
  
* They said so. They said no one would ever love me. That people would only say that they did but really didn't. I can't have any friends and I can't tell ada anything. *  
  
Legolas shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. He couldn't. Legolas tried to think about Arwen and the story she had told him about he annoying bid twin brothers. It didn't work he was fast falling into his horrific memories.   
  
He saw the knife flash in the pale moonlight. Held high above the strange elf's hooded head. He watched in horror as it was slung down into the stomach of the elf that was held in front of him. The knife kept plunging into the poor elfs body as he tried to yell out but was stopped by the gag in his mouth. He soon hit his knees and looked over at Legolas. He slowly shook his head and tried to motion something but was stopped because the now bloodied knife was firmly lodged in his head. Right on the top of his head above his forehead. His eyes glazed over and he fell to the leaf covered ground face first. His hair was no longer blonde any more. It was rapidly turning red with blood. Legolas tried to look away but a storng hand held his head in place. He forced his eyes down but only saw a puddle of red blood. The next thing he knew was a hard punch in his back. " Stop screaming! Now!" one of them said. Legolas was confused. Had he been screaming? His mind was processing slowly. But he was quickly brought back to his senses as he heard a loud, cold, cruel laugh. Legolas somehow knew that it would haunt his dreams for years to come. The one that had been laughing stopped and walked quickly over to where Legolas was being help. Being help up is more correct. Legolas started to shake. Were they going to kill him too? Or are they going to kidnap him and he'll never see his ada or home again. He winced as the elf grabbed his jaw roughly. Not hard enough to leave a bruise but hard enough to hurt. Especially to Legolas. His ada had never hit him or grabbed him hard enough to hurt unless they were playing and it was an accident. He slowly forced his eyes upward towards the face of the elf in front of him but didn't seem to do it fast enough. The elf shook him so hard that if Legolas weren't already being held up he would have fallen. " Look at me boy!" he said. Legolas tore his eyes from the shirt of the elf and looked at his face. His hood was pulled back and he could clearly see the cold cruelty in the others eyes. " You saw what happened right?" he asked still holding Legolas's jaw. Legolas couldn't move the realization had just hit in full force as he remembered how that poor elf was killed. He would never ever come again to Legolas's bedroom and tell him funny stories or help him climb up a huge tree. They would never again run though the trees or go swimming in the small pond. " Answer me boy," the elf said as he pulled out another knife. This one free of blood but Legolas could clearly imagine blood dripping off of it. " And you wont get hurt." Legolas nodded. " Good. Good. Now, listen and listen well. You are the reason this happened. That person was a goods elf but you killed him. Do you understand how you killed him?" he asked with a little smile. Legolas shook his head. He knew there was no way in all of middle earth that he could use his voice. His brain couldn't even think. All of his attention was on the elf in front of him. " No. I didn't think that you would, you stupid boy. You killed him by being around him. Playing with him, listening to his stories. Little things like that. And if you ever do it again to any one else I'll kill them and then you. And if you ever, ever tell anyone I'll kill your father and you too." he said his face was only inches away from Legolas's " do you understand now?" he asked. Legolas didn't really understand but he nodded his head any way. It was better not to risk his anger. A few minutes passed. The elf's face still only inches away from Legolas's. Legolas couldn't hold back his tears any more. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't. They started to fall down his cheeks and by the time the first tear hit the ground Legolas's entire body was heaving with his sobs. The elf seemed with this and let Legolas's face go and stood up saying something to the elf holding him up. Whatever it was Legolas couldn't hear for because of his crying. He soon found out though as his shaking body meet the ground. The elf holding him had let go. Legolas coughed as he inhaled dirt and leaves. He couldn't stop. No matter how hard he tried to hold his head up he couldn't hold it up high enough to stop breathing in dust. He was jerked up as one of the elves yanked him up and said something in a language he couldn't understand. Water was forced down his throat but he couldn't shallow. He spit it out and started crying even harder.  
  
Legolas felt someone gently dabbing something wet on his forehead. He tried to open his eyes but his brain just wasn't working with him. He laid there for a few minutes trying to relax a little but he couldn't. More tears started to flow down his face. It hurt to be all-tense with all his bruises.  
  
" Legolas… are you awake?" he heard someone say softly. " Wake up my little greenleaf."  
  
* Ada! He can make me feel better. No he can't. He can never help me. He can never know. *  
  
With that last thought Legolas started to cry even harder. He eyes flew open and he started to give heart-wrenching sobs. Thranduil quickly handed the washcloth to Elrond, whom Legolas still did not know was there, and pulled his sobbing son into his arms.  
  
" Ne sal' ion-nin" {be still my son} Thranduil said into Legolas hair as he hugged him close to his body. " Llie nar varna" Elrond stepped away from the bed to give Thranduil more space. He didn't leave though. He wanted to see exactly how Legolas reacts to his nightmares. While he was wacthing Thranduil gently rocking his son he thought back to when him and Arwen where here talking to him. He didn't seem really uneasy about anything. He was quite interested, and tried to hide it but Elrond could tell, by the stories of the twins and Imladris that he and Arwen had told him. He even almost laughed serval times when he heard about one of the twin's pranks on poor Glorfindel and Erestor. Nothing seemed wrong expect the fact that Legolas probely said a total of ten words. Thranduil frantically calling him jolted Elrond out of his thoughts.  
  
*/ Bloody mandos. I can never think and be alert can I/*  
  
Legolas was laying in his father's arms. He was no longer sobbing; he still had tears rolling down his cheeks though. It would have been fine if Legolas hadn't been gasping for breath.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Yet another cliffhanger. 


	8. calming down

I'm so sorry for all those mistakes in the last two chapters. My stupid word processor is changing everything around and I don't catch it quick enough. I'll try to do better on this one. I'm going to try to put Thranduil's, Legolas's, and Elrond's thoughts in the same chappie so I'm sorry if it is a little weird.   
  
Thranduil's- /…/  
  
Elrond's- */…/*  
  
Legolas's- *…*  
  
OMG. I didn't think that I would get as many reviews as I have gotten. Thank you all so much.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Elrond let his healer instincts take over him as he quickly walked over to where Legolas was lying and bent down in front of him so that they were almost eye-to-eye. He took one of Legolas's hands into his.  
  
" Legolas calm down." Elrond said soothingly " you need no stop breathing so fast.   
  
Legolas shook his head as he continued to gasp for air. He looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't.  
  
* I cant breath! I cant breath! Help. Help me! Please*  
  
" Legolas. It's okay. Calm down and take a deep breath. That's all you have to do. Take one deep breath. When you breathe really fast like that you don't get any air. Take one breath. Just one." Elrond said as he looked up at Thranduil. Thranduil had turned pale and had a worry written all over his face.  
  
/ Please Legolas just breath. /  
  
The only thing Legolas did was breath even faster, which meant he didn't get any air into his lungs.  
  
" No Legolas. Stop. Breathing faster isn't going to help. It's making it worse. Every thing is fine. You don't have to be like this. Calm down. Breathe once just once and it will be easier. I swear." Elrond said while he was hoping that he wouldn't have to go get some calming herbs. He really didn't want to have to leave them alone but if he has to he will.  
  
* I cant! I cant! *  
  
" Legolas… " Thranduil waited until Legolas looked at him " it's okay. Stop doing this. Please? For me?" Thranduil begged. " I can't stand to see you like this." Thranduil started to rub his sons back in soothing circles.  
  
Thranduil's words and back rub must have had some effect on Legolas. He didn't exactly calm down enough to breathe normally but he wasn't hyperventilating either.  
  
" That's good Legolas. Keep calming down." Elrond said as he quickly got up and got the washcloth and the bowl of water they had used earlier to wake Legolas up. Thranduil had put lavender oil in it so it smelled sweet. Elrond wanted to ask why he did that but there wasn't enough time.  
  
*/ I'll have to ask him later when Legolas calms down/*  
  
Elrond handed Thranduil the washcloth and grabbed Legolas's hand once again.  
  
" Amin hin, mani naa raika?" {My child, what is wrong} Thranduil asked " Mani nant tanya, Legolas?" {What was that?} Thranduil repositioned Legolas in his lap so that he was lying across it. He dipped the washcloth in lavender smelling water. He gently washed his sons sweaty, trembling hands and his tear streaked face.   
  
Elrond sat on the bed next to them and held the bowl so Thranduil could use both of his hands. " Do you want to tell us about what made you so upset?"  
  
Legolas looked horrified at what Elrond had said. He tried to start hyperventilating again but Thranduil stopped him. " Daro Legolas. You are not going to do that again. There is no need to." {Stop}  
  
Legolas then tried to push away from his father but was stopped by two pairs of hands gently, but firmly, pushing him back down in his fathers lap. Thranduil wrapped his arms around his trembling son in attempt to keep him there and to comfort him. Legolas only stiffened and did not relax." ion-nin you are going to have to do better than that to get away this time. Would it be easier if we asked yes or no questions?"  
  
Elrond looked surprised for a second at that tactic to get the stubborn elfling to talk about his nightmare. It was a pretty good idea though. Legolas wouldn't have to talk; he just had to nod his head. But then again he didn't even do that sometimes. Elrond guessed that this might just be one of those times.  
  
Legolas didn't respond at all. He just sat in his fathers lap looking from the door to the dark windows and then back to the door.   
  
Elrond had seen the frightened elfling's look around the room. Since he knew that Thranduil could not see that, he said " Legolas, are you uncomfortable in your room? Would you like to go someplace else and talk?"  
  
Thranduil looked puzzled and Legolas was to busy trying to hide his fear to take notice of Elrond's questions.   
  
/ Uncomfortable? Why would he be uneasy in his own room? He spends more time in here than any place else in the palace. /  
  
" He is looking at the doors and windows Thranduil." Elrond explained seeing Thranduil's puzzled look.  
  
/ Doors and windows? /  
  
" Legolas, you were asked a question." Thranduil said as he lightly squeezed his son. " Legolas…"  
  
Legolas, it looked like had fallen asleep. Well, in all actually, he was only acting like it. Thranduil and Elrond saw right though his 'act' much to Legolas's displeasure.  
  
" Nice try. But it is not going to get you out of this. By the valar, Legolas, you are not in trouble. We are trying to help and you are pushing us away. Mankoi? Mani cael amin um raika?" {Why? What have I done wrong?} Thranduil asked. His frustration, anger, and desperation clearly showing in his voice. Upon hearing his father say this Legolas looked distressed. Like he couldn't decide on something of great importance.   
  
Before Elrond said anything to Legolas he laid a hand on Thranduil's arm. Thranduil shrugged him off. Elrond took it as a sign that Thranduil didn't want to be calmed down or was to distressed to realize anything. Elrond backed off and said to legoas " you look like you want to say something ai er" {small one} " what is it?"   
  
When Legolas didn't answer Thranduil said, " Do you want to go to another room first and then we ask some questions?"   
  
To Elrond and Thranduil's surprise Legolas nodded his head. If they hadn't been looking at him as closely as they were they would not have seen it. But it was a nod, no matter how small it was.  
  
/ Please let that be a good sign. Legolas you have to answer some questions. At least one. Just one. That's all I'm asking/  
  
" Where do you propose we go?" Elrond said looking at Thranduil.  
  
" Your choice Legolas. The study, my room, or we could go out riding somewhere in the woods that way you'll be away from everything in the palace that might be scaring you." Thranduil said as he got up off the bed and put his son on his hip.  
  
" Riding?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Legolas looked at the windows again and shook his head quickly.  
  
/ Okay then. He doesn't want to go outside. Can't really blame him though. It is also nighttime. I don't really want to go out there either. /  
  
Before Thranduil could give Legolas his next choice Elrond spoke. " Do you not like the dark Legolas? If that is the cause we could wait the few hours it is until dawn."  
  
Legolas shook his little blonde head hard. Giving his father a face full of hair. " Okay Legolas. I get it no. You can stop now." Thranduil said as he tried to turn his face away.  
  
/ Bloody half elf/  
  
" My study?" Thranduil asked hopefully. If Legolas didn't choose this one than they would have to go to Thranduil's room. Normally Thranduil wouldn't mind very much but he was just a little tired of Elrond in his person business. Luckily he only would have to put up with it for a few more weeks. Or at least that's what Thranduil hoped.  
  
Legolas shook his head and wrapped his arms around Thranduil's neck and hid his face in his fathers shoulder.  
  
" Well, lets go to my bedroom room then." Thranduil said. He walked out into the hallway.  
  
/ This going to be the longest hours of my life/  
  
If only Thranduil had known how right he was.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
A tiny cliffhanger thingy. I really just stopped there to annoy my sisters. They have been bothering me non-stop to finish this chapter. 


	9. talking with legolas

My stupid Internet has been acting up so I haven't been able to get on fan fiction. I had to go to the library just to check my email. But I finally have it back. * Does crazy dance*  
  
Elrond - */…/*  
  
Thranduil- /…/  
  
Legolas- *…*  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Thranduil opened his door and walked over to the huge bed. He put Legolas down among the many white fluffy pillows. Elrond sat between the foot and middle of the bed.   
  
*/ What is Thranduil doing now. /*  
  
Thranduil walked over to a table near his fireplace and poured some wine for himself and Elrond and also some juice for Legolas. He grabbed the three glasses and handed them out. Legolas eagerly drank his. Thranduil sat down next to his son and Elrond move closer to them so that he could put his drink down on the bedside table.  
  
" Okay Legolas. You are in my room and you have had something to drink. You have to answer our questions now. You don't have to talk or explain. Just nod your head yes or no. Deal?"  
  
Legolas nodded his head his eyes constantly moving from Elrond to the door to Thranduil and to the windows and all around the room.  
  
* They'll come. They'll do it. They did it once they can do it again. I can't do this. I cant. Nobody will believe me anyway. *  
  
" Okay first question. Are your nightmares about something not real?" Thranduil asked as he tried to make eye contact with Legolas. He had moved so that he could see Legolas's reaction. Legolas made no eye contact what so ever.  
  
Legolas didn't respond. But he seemed to be getting more and more paranoid by the minute. His eyes were constantly moving around the room, never stopping on one thing for too long.   
  
" Legolas look at me." Thranduil said. He took Legolas's hands into his own and squeezed them. "Look at me. Now"  
  
Legolas did one final sweep around the room before resting upon his father's forehead. His fear vividly showing in his eyes and face.  
  
" Are your nightmares about something not real?" Thranduil asked again while he rubbed his sons hands.  
  
Legolas shook his head. He eyes were now on the little bit of space of bed between himself and his father and Elrond. They stayed there, expect for the frequent look around the room.  
  
" So they are about something real?" Elrond said.  
  
Legolas stiffened and nodded his head.  
  
/ Okay. Something has happened to my son. If some one did this to him I'll make sure they die a slow painful death. /  
  
For a few minutes nobody said any thing as Thranduil tried to rub some of the stiffness out of his son's body. Legoas visibly calmed down some but Thranduil and Elrond could tell that he wasn't acullty calm. It was just one of he acts.  
  
" Does it evolve people you know?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Legolas half shrugged his shoulder and titled his head a little. He never once made eye contact with them.  
  
" People you know and also people you don't. Is that what you mean?" Elrond asked.  
  
Legolas nodded his head. He wasn't calm anymore. He couldn't sit still. He kept looking behind him as if some one or something was going to pop out at him. He started to rock back and forth a little.  
  
" Did you see something that bothered you?" Thranduil asked hopefully.   
  
/ Maybe he did see something. /  
  
With that question Legolas became frantic. He tried to get up off the bed but Thranduil and Elrond firmly held him between them. He tried to fight them off but his small bruised body and ankle prosted so much that it brought him to tears.   
  
/ Bingo/  
  
* I can't tell. I have to get away. They'll come and do it. I know they will. I'll be the reason my father died. He'll hate me. Everyone will. *  
  
" Calm down. You're not going anywhere. Elrond and i are right here. Nothing can harm you. I wont let anything hurt you, ever. I'll always be right here for you, I promise. I'll believe anything that you say." Thranduil said as he pulled his trembling son into his lap and gently wiped away his tears.   
  
*Anything? *  
  
" Do you want to tell me?" Thranduil asked hopefully.  
  
Legolas just looked at them.  
  
*/ Maybe since he doesn't really know me that well he doesn't feel comfortable talking about what ever this is all about. /*  
  
" Do you want me to leave Legolas? So you can talk to your ada alone." Elrond asked.  
  
Legolas surprised everyone one in the room. He buried his head in his robes and said " cant"  
  
/ Cant what? /  
  
" Elrond can't go. Is that what you mean?" Thranduil asked confused.  
  
Legolas didn't say anything. He just sat there as started to cry.   
  
Thranduil cradled his son in his lap. " Mani naa ta? Kwentra lye." {What is it? Tell us}   
  
Legolas started to mumble something. It took a few minutes before Thranduil and Elrond could understand what he was saying. And it only added to their mounting confusion. " Amin ikotane hiraetha." {I'm so sorry.}  
  
" What are you sorry for Legolas?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Legolas said nothing. He curled up even more in his father's arms and hid his face entirely from view.  
  
" Legolas, kwentra lye. You have to tell me so that I can help you. If I don't know what's bothering you then I can't help you." Thranduil said.  
  
Legolas just kept on crying. Thranduil started to rubbed his back and murmur words of encouragement and comfort.  
  
After a while Thranduil spoke " Legolas?" he said softly " will you at least look at me?"  
  
Legolas made no movement expect to bury his head farther into his father's arms.  
  
" Please?" Thranduil begged as he stroked his son's baby fine blonde hair.  
  
After a few more minutes of Thranduil's begging it became apparent that Legolas had no intention of complying with his father. Thranduil looked like his was about to give up. Elrond however wasn't going to let him. Legolas had a secret that had to be revealed before it went any further. Elrond gently lifted Legolas out of his father's arms and put him down between himself and Thranduil. Thranduil shot him a puzzled and upset look.  
  
"He needs to tell us." Elrond explained. He looked down at the small elfling that was sitting next to him and gave a small smile. Legolas's face was tear-stained and blotchy from crying. His hair stood out in odd angles due to his father playing with it. He would have to sleep soon or he would pass out from exhaustion by the looks of it  
  
Legolas, can you tell us why you can't say anything?" Elrond asked as he smoothed away some stray hairs from Legolas's forehead. He felt perspiration under his fingers.   
  
* They didn't say anything about telling why I can't say anything. Can I risk it? Would telling why I cant tell get my ada killed? *   
  
Legolas looked up at his father. " Cause…" Legolas trailed off.  
  
" Cause what?" Thranduil asked hopefully " I won't get angry at anything you say. I'll believe anything. I swear to you."   
  
/ Please, oh please, oh please, say something Legolas. Just say it. Tell me what's bothering you. Please. Tell me so I can make it better. /   
  
* I can't risk it. It is too dangerous. Ada will get mad. He won't understand! *  
  
Legolas shook his head. He eyes were moving around the room again.  
  
/here we go again. /  
  
" Answer me this then, why are you looking around the room so much?" Elrond asked.  
  
Legolas started to shake. Thranduil put his arm around him and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Legolas started to shake his head. Thranduil sighed. They weren't going to get anywhere else tonight. His son had closed up and everyone was too tired, either physically or mentally, to continue.  
  
" Elrond," Thranduil waited until Elrond looked up at him " I don't think we are going to get anywhere at the moment."  
  
Elrond sighed also and said " nor do I, I guess we should go to bed. Everyone is too tired to continue on." He got up from the bed " Legolas, me and Arwen should be here later on to play, okay?"   
  
Legolas nodded his head, his face now in its usual impassive form. He leaned sleepily on his fathers arm.  
  
" 'Quel undome." {Good evening} Elrond said as he walked to the door.  
  
" 'Quel undome Elrond." Thranduil said. Elrond nodded his head and left for his own chambers.  
  
" Well, since your already here, I guess you might as well sleep with me tonight." Thranduil said as he lifted Legolas up and walked over to the bathroom to get a damp washcloth. He wiped the perspiration off his son's hands and face. He also braided his hair back into the single braid that it had fallen out of earlier that evening. He watched as Legolas brushed his teeth and then picked his son back up and walked over to the white silk covered bed. He reached over and pulled the covers back. He put his son gently on the bed. He reached down to get a pillow that had somehow managed to get away from the rest. With a jolt he realized that he had forgotten to ask beraid about Legolas's ankle.   
  
/ Bloody Mandos! It probably hurts a whole lot more than it did yesterday. Thranduil! You idiot! How, on middle earth, with the fury of Mordor, could you forget something like that! /  
  
The ankle was still swollen and looked like it had several new bruises. The only way that Thranduil could tell if they were new was that they seemed to be a shade darker than the rest but he couldn't tell for sure because of the bandages in his way.  
  
" How does your ankle feel? Does it hurt worse than yesterday?" Thranduil asked his son as he gently laid a hand on it.  
  
Legolas nodded. His eyes were closed in exhaustion or pain, Thranduil couldn't tell, Legolas had on his usual impassive face again.  
  
/ What can I do? It is too late to go to the healers, umm… maybe I can just loosen it a little and then first thing tomorrow morning I'll take him to beraid. /  
  
" I'm going to try and loosen your splint." Thranduil said as he bent down next to Legolas's foot. He quickly found the pins that held the restricting splint in place. He looked up at his son who was looking down at him with questioning eyes. " This may hurt a little, I need you to hold your leg still for me okay?"  
  
Legolas nodded and turned his eyes towards the ceiling.   
  
Thranduil gently pulled at the pins until they slowly started to come out. He held his sons foot gently so that if the pins all of the sudden came loose without warning his foot wouldn't be jarred too much. Thranduil quickly looked up at his sons face. He was still staring up at the ceiling with a blank face that would have been devoid of all emotion expect for that he was biting down his lower lip.  
  
" Legolas are you in a lot of pain?" Thranduil asked as he took his hands of the ankle. " Do you want me to stop?"  
  
Legolas just gave his father the usual shake of his head. He was still biting down on his lower lip, though not as hard.  
  
/ Might as well keep going. It'll help when it's looser. /  
  
Thranduil once again placed his hands on his son's ankle and pulled out the pins. He pulled off the splint and looked at the white bandages covering most of his son's ankle. He looked up at Legolas expecting to see him relived at the removal of the splint but he was still biting down on his lower lip.  
  
" Does it still hurt?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Legolas looked down at him and nodded.  
  
/it must be the bandages then. Beraid is going to kill me tomorrow. I'm not supposed to take them off but… if they are causing Legolas pain…. then they'll have to come off whether beraid likes it or not. /  
  
" Okay this part may hurt a little more than the last one did." Thranduil said  
  
Legolas didn't respond but Thranduil could tell that he had heard him. Thranduil gently raised Legolas's swollen ankle and tried to find the end of the bandages.  
  
/ Trust beraid to come up with something like this. It is supposed to be childproof not parent proof. Psychotic elf /  
  
Finally Thranduil felt the ends of the confounding bandages under his fingers. The trouble was that they were on the back of Legolas's ankle instead of on the side like Thranduil had hoped.  
  
/ Great… just great. /  
  
He looked up at his son and gave him a quick smile before returning to his work. He let out a deep sigh and started working. Legolas tensed up more and more each time his ankle was twisted the wrong way. After a few minutes Thranduil let out a sigh of relief. He had finally managed to untie the bandages. It was pretty hard to do so when he couldn't see what he was doing. He slowly began to unwrap the bandages and when he was done he inspected the ankle. It was healing well. The old bruises were beginning to fade. The newer bruises were only a little darker than the rest but they would heal in time.  
  
" Greenleaf, could you hand me that small pillow next to your hand?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Legolas looked around for the pillow his father had requested. He saw it and handed it to his father.  
  
" Diola lle." {Thank you} Thranduil said as he propped his son's foot on the pillow. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed a silver coloured washcloth off of the towel rack that was next to the sink. He wet it with cold water and wringed it out a little. He quickly walked back to his bed a put the washcloth on Legolas's ankle. Unluckily for Legolas, Thranduil hadn't realized that he was almost asleep.  
  
Legolas jumped at the unexpected coldness on his ankle.  
  
* What was that! *  
  
He looked up at his father with sleepy eyes. " Ada?"  
  
" Did I scare you? I didn't mean to. Go back to sleep my little greenleaf." Thranduil asked as he changed out of his formal robes and into some much more comfortable nightclothes. He smiled at the sleepily confused look on his sons face. "It will make your ankle feel better." Thranduil explained. He quickly put out all of the candles expect the small lantern by the bed. Legolas was scared of the dark so Thranduil always tried to remember to leave a candle burning. He climbed into bed next to Legolas and gently pulled him closer. Legolas automatically stiffened and did not relax for about three minutes.  
  
/ Why, why, do you do that Legolas? I'm not going to hurt you. I never have and I never will. /  
  
" Amin mela lle Legolas, 'quel undome." {I love you, good night} Thranduil said as he readjusted his and Legolas's pillows.  
  
Legolas nodded his head. He would fast asleep in a few minutes by the look in his face.  
  
/ Why wont you say that you love me? I know that you do. Why wont you say it? You did before. /  
  
Long after Legolas fell asleep Thranduil followed. He wouldn't sleep for long though. Dawn was in two hours and Legolas was in a fit full state of sleep.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Thranduil groaned. Yet another night of restless sleep from Legolas. Thranduil was in constant worry about him so he couldn't rest much. Luckily for the both of them Legolas hadn't had any more nightmares. Not that him waking up and thinking someone was going to get him or something was any better for Thranduil. He had to search countless times for invisible foes that Legolas claimed to be in the bedroom. He looked over at the window. The sun was just starting to rise. He had about an hour and a half before his bothersome councilors came banging on his door. He sat up and looked down at a small lump under the blankets, which was his sleeping son. Thranduil smiled and cautiously pulled the covers away from his face. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to wake up his son, who was sleeping peacefully at the moment. But Thranduil knew that it wouldn't last long though. He ran his fingers though the bits of hair that had escaped the braid last night. Thranduil leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. He got out of bed and stretched. He walked over to his balcony. Thranduil leaned against the cool metal railing. He closed his eyes and let the morning breeze wash over him. For a moment he pictured how his and Legolas's life could have been. If his wife, Atariel, hadn't been murdered, if his mother hadn't left for the undying lands. If his father hadn't of been the way he was. If Mirkwood didn't have a constant shadow lurking in its mists, just waiting for the opportune moment to strike. If Legolas wasn't the way that he was. If he didn't have his nightmares. If Thranduil was able to spend more time with him. If Thranduil's older sister, Alasse hadn't gotten married and moved away. If Legolas's aunts didn't live all the way in Lothlorien. With all this on his mind Thranduil put his head in his hands and wept silently. He hadn't noticed the elf that stood in his doorway watching him. After a few moments he stood up and wiped away his tears.  
  
/ Maybe I cant change most of that but I can still help my son. Some time soon I'll take him to Lorien to see his mothers sisters and brothers. And to Rivendell to meet Alasse. I'll spend more time with him. I'll take him out riding with me soon too. Maybe I can even begin to teach him archery. /   
  
Thranduil turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin. There just inches away from him was beraid.   
  
" Bloody mandos beraid, what was that for!!" Thranduil asked as he willed himself to calm down." how long have you been standing there?" he added suspiciously. The last thing he needed right now was someone to know he had been crying. Even though beraid had seen him cry many times before and had been there to comfort him. He was always the one to patch Thranduil and Alasse up after his father had beaten them and he always seemed to know what to do and what to say. Beraid was more of a father to Thranduil and Alasse than their own father had ever been.   
  
" Testy, testy." beraid teased. " I just came to check up on Legolas and I noticed that you weren't there. So I decided to look for you."   
  
" Well, thank you. How's Legolas?" Thranduil asked eager to change the subject.  
  
Beraid chuckled " eager to know how your little boy is or just eager to change the subject?" he asked knowingly. " Or is it both?"  
  
" Think whatever you want to think just tell about Legolas." Thranduil said as he walked back into his bedroom with beraid following.  
  
" Well you should know. After all you're the one that took his splint off." Beraid said as he moved towards Legolas.  
  
" It was hurting him." Thranduil explained looking down at Legolas and then up at beraid. " I had to do something."  
  
" Alright, alright, he is healing quite nicely his ankle will take maybe about three more days to fully heal and even after that it will be a little bit swollen and tender." beraid said as he sat down on the bed and started to put some bandages and ointment on Legolas's swollen ankle. " This time I'll put them on looser and leave the splint off. As long as he doesn't walk on it too much, it should heal on time." beraid tied the last of the bandages off and started to pack up his lotions and ointments into his bag. " Okay, now we have covered Legolas. It is time to talk about you. And don't even try to change the subject, cause it is not going to work this time." beraid said firmly as he lead Thranduil back out to the balcony, all traces of his former smile were gone.   
  
/ I should have known he would be here in the morning. He always has a knack for showing up when people need him whether they think they do or not. /  
  
Thranduil took a deep breath; he knew that once he got started it would be hard for him to stop. But he didn't have any problems telling beraid anything. His only concern was that Legolas would wake up and hear something. As if sensing this beraid walked over and closed the double glass doors that led back into the bedroom. "That better?" he asked with kind eyes.  
  
" Yeah… yeah it is, thank you." Thranduil said. Beraid came over and placed his arm on Thranduil's shoulders. That one simple movement broke what was left of Thranduil's resolve. He stared to cry and tell beraid everything that had been on his mind for the last couple days. He couldn't help but cry when he thought of how his beloved looked laying on the floor in the nursery in a puddle of blood and one year old Legolas screaming in his crib for his mother not understanding why she didn't get up and play with him like she always did. And how his wife's grave looked and her face when they buried her. Or when he remembered his sister leaving with her new husband for Rivendell. Or his wife's sisters and older brother in Lorien Legolas had never meet. Thranduil had just realized how alone he Legolas really were and it was not the way Thranduil wanted Legolas to live but he could do nothing about anything.   
  
Just when Thranduil was about ready to go back in and see if Legolas was awake he heard the unmistakable sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door.  
  
" And I'm not even dressed yet!" Thranduil mumbled, as he looked loathing at the door as he walked into his bedroom. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face beraid.  
  
" You go get dressed and I'll deal with whoever it is." beraid said as he steered Thranduil towards his dresser.  
  
" Okay, I'll go with that. Oh, if it is Elrond and Arwen let them stay." Thranduil said as he quickly grabbed a green robe. " They are here to play with Legolas. Remember?" he added when he saw beraid's confused look.  
  
" Oh yeah I remember now." beraid said as Thranduil shut the bathroom door. He walked over to the door and opened it fully prepared to tell whomever it was to go away. He never got the chance however. He saw that it was just Elrond and Arwen.  
  
" What are you doing here this early?" beraid asked.  
  
" We were just going to give these books back Legolas. He lent them to Arwen yesterday. An while on our way here we meet an advisor coming down to Thranduil's room with this package," he held up the package for beraid to see " and I offered to take it for him so Thranduil would have some more time. I doubt that Legolas slept well last night so he must have been up all night too." Elrond explained as he put the package and books on the bedside table. ' Well hello Legolas I thought you were still asleep." he added when he saw Legolas's eyes open and helped him sit up. He put Arwen next to him.  
  
" Hiya Legolas, did you sleep okay?" Arwen asked, " I brought your books backs. Thanks for letting me borrow them. That was really nice of you."   
  
Legolas only nodded and looked at the package that held his name on it.  
  
Thranduil had already greeted Elrond and Arwen before Legolas even noticed that he was there.  
  
" Ada" he whispered.  
  
Thranduil and Elrond had a hard time deciding if Legolas had fear in his eyes or if he was excited to get a package and hadn't gotten rid of the sleepiness in his eyes.  
  
" Do you want to open your package Legolas?" Thranduil asked as he opened the drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a small knife.  
  
Legolas nodded his head.  
  
Thranduil opened it just enough so that Legolas would have to work at getting it open, which he quickly proved was not a problem. Legolas pulled out a note and handed it to his father to read to him.  
  
Dear Legolas,  
  
This is for you. Sorry I don't have time to write a longer letter. But I'll see you soon. I promise.  
  
---Amras.  
  
Ps.- remember what you did?  
  
Thranduil felt his heart lighten. Amras and Legolas were best friends. Even though amras was a young adult he and Legolas had the grandest time together. The only problem was that amras loved to explore and Thranduil would not allow Legolas to go anywhere where the guards couldn't see or hear them, which limited there play areas considerably. None had seen or heard from amras for a while though. He and Legolas were out in the woods and Legolas came back all alone. He had said that amras decided to leave and explore other lands for a while. It was not unlike amras to do such a thing but it was very unlike him to just leave Legolas all by himself. Especially in the woods. But Thranduil and Legolas got letter from him every once and a while so he had to be alive. The last part of the letter had confused Thranduil but it wasn't unlike Legolas and amras to have a secret joke.   
  
Legolas started to pull out a bunch of leaves and then he held a doll in his hands. But it wasn't just any old doll. It looked a lot like amras for one thing and it was spattered in real blood.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
I just love cliffhangers. J Don't you? * Looks around at everyone and runs* I'll have the next chappie tomorrow night. I promise. I already have it written out, I just have to post it. 


	10. the doll

Everyone starred in shock. Arwen gasped and grabbed her father's neck in a death grip and Legolas started to cry. Thranduil finally snapped out of his shock and was quickly at Legolas's side. He pulled Legolas close to him as he put the doll back in the box and out of view. Just as he was about to say something the door opening cut him off.  
  
/ If that is an advisor I'll…/  
  
Glorfindel stood confounded in the doorway.  
  
" What is going on?" he asked as he walked towards Elrond with a concerned puzzled look. " What happened? What is wrong?"  
  
" I'll tell you later. Here, take Arwen, and… go to the gardens I'll be there as soon as I can." Elrond said hurriedly while handing over a visibly shaken Arwen to confused Glorfindel. "Leave now," he added when Glorfindel didn't move.  
  
Glorfindel nodded, finally taking his eyes off of Thranduil and Legolas. He turned around and walked out of the room taking Arwen with him.  
  
Thranduil tried to speak again but was cut off by some one at the door yet again.  
  
/ May the valar have pity upon that poor soul cause when I get though with it…/  
  
Elrond answered the door.  
  
" State your business quickly." he said as he opened the door and looked at yet another advisor.  
  
" I'll be there as soon as I can. Kela." {Go away} Thranduil said before the other elf could speak, anger and annoyance flashed in his eyes. The advisor knew better than to argue with his king so he just nodded his head and left without a word.   
  
" Now, Legolas… are you alright?" Thranduil asked his son. Legolas was hiding his face in between Thranduil's shoulder and neck. Everyone could hear him crying and could see him shaking. Thranduil put his arm around him and rubbed his back in soothing circles. Legolas, however, did not calm down. He became more and more upset by the minute.   
  
/ Please stop screaming in my ear baby. I can't take it! It is giving me a headache. /  
  
Beraid and Elrond saw that Thranduil was getting nowhere in calming Legolas and stepped forward to try to help him. Thranduil however waved them off. He got up off the bed and started to walk across the room trying different ways to get Legolas to calm down. First he tried to sing and talk to him but he was crying to hard to notice. He tried to gently bounce Legolas up and down but that only agitated him even more. Thranduil even tried to rock Legolas in the rocking chair next to his fireplace but Legolas would not hold still.  
  
Frustrated and suffering from one of the worst migraines he has ever had, Thranduil looked up at the two healers that were standing in front of his balcony doors watching him. " What can I do?" Thranduil said over Legolas's screams. Beraid stepped forward and tried to calm Legolas himself but Legolas would not cooperate. Elrond also tried. But again the result was a still screaming toddler.  
  
" I can't think of anything else to do Thranduil." beraid said as he rubbed Legolas's back as he screamed into Elrond's shoulder.  
  
" I cant either. I tried everything that worked for the twins and Arwen." Elrond said as he looked up at the helpless father.  
  
" I think we have only two options left: we can sedate him or let him scream it out." beraid said as he took a step or two away from Legolas.  
  
/ Valar what do I do now? /  
  
" If I let him scream than he'll get a sore throat and make himself sick to his stomach. If he gets sedated then we can't talk to him anytime soon. But he would also get some sleep if we sedated him. But at the moment I think he is going to pass out soon anyways. So what should I do?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Beraid sighed and looked at Elrond " you're the father of three, what's your opinion?"   
  
Elrond looked down at the elfling in his arms. " I think if we sedate him he would sleep longer and would have a less chance of nightmares and waking. If we just let him scream it out than he'll get sick just like Thranduil said. He will also be at a greater risk for nightmares at this state." he paused " I think we should sedate him. We might not be able to talk to him right away but he'll at least get some good sleep. Do you agree Thranduil?"  
  
Thranduil nodded his head and reached for Legolas. " The only problem is that he is not going to swallow any tea acting like this."  
  
" Good point." Elrond said as he looked at beraid.  
  
" He doesn't have to." Beraid said. " I have some lotion that will relax his muscles and he'll fall asleep as he is relaxing." Beraid turned and walked over to the bed with Thranduil and Elrond right behind him. He searched though his bag for a moment before pulling out a small clear jar that was full of a clear lotion. " Lay Legolas down on the bed." he instructed as he carefully unscrewed the lid to the jar. He smeared a little on Legolas's chest, arms, and legs. Just as beraid said Legolas started to calm down little by little. He was sound asleep by the time his breath was coming in hiccups. Thranduil breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
" Okay, now that he is taken care of can you give me something for my headache?" Thranduil asked. Or actually begged.  
  
" Yeah. I have one too. How about you Elrond?" Beraid asked as he grabbed a pill bottle and opened it.  
  
" Yes, please." Elrond said as he accepted the pill Beraid offered him.  
  
For a few minutes nobody said anything. They just stood there enjoying the peace and quiet.  
  
" Well, I guess I have to go explain to Glorfindel. An see if Arwen is alright." Elrond said, "I'll see you two later. Bye"   
  
" Bye." Thranduil and Beraid said together. Once the door was closed behind Elrond Beraid spoke again " do you want to talk about Legolas?" he asked helpfully " I don't really know what is going on here but if you'll tell me I can try to help you."  
  
" Yeah. I have been trying to get to you for the last couple of days but something always seemed to happen. Just so you know, this is going to take a long time. So if you want we can talk later this evening." Thranduil said as he turned to look at beraid face to face.  
  
" No, I don't have to go back until tomorrow so I have all day. Just let me take care of your councilors." beraid said. He walked over to the table and wrote something Thranduil couldn't see on a piece of paper and then pinned it to the outside of the door. "There that ought to take care of them for a while."   
  
" Should I be afraid?" Thranduil asked as he tucked Legolas into the bed and kissed his hot sweaty forehead. " What did you write?"  
  
"Oh…um … nothing important. So tell me about Legolas." beraid said as he steered Thranduil towards the balcony.  
  
" Well..." Thranduil said  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
I have to watch my niece today so I have to stop there. I would have gone on but she is sick and crappy and if you have ever been around a sick baby you know that it is not fun. L. So I guess I have to at least try to get some sleep. Even though I would get to sleep until 4:30 in the morning. 


	11. beraid

" Well… you know how Legolas is so shy?" Thranduil asked as he closed the double glass balcony doors behind him.  
  
"Yes." beraid said. He walked over to the railing and looked out upon the trees.  
  
" I'm trying to figure out why. He wasn't always like this. But it has been so long that none can even remember him talking and laughing." Thranduil said with a deep sigh. He walked over to join beraid next to the railing. " I think something happened to him or he saw something that upset him. I have realized that he is scared. Not just shy around people."  
  
" Why do you think that, if something had happened to him it would be very unlikely that you didn't know about It." beraid said.   
  
" That's what is confusing me. If something happened it would have to be pretty big to make Legolas so shy and scared and how could it happen without me noticing?" Thranduil asked. His head turned to look though the glass doors and at the sleeping elfling on his bed. Thranduil wished that he could say that Legolas had just been sleeping in and in any moment he would wake up and smile and play like all the other children do. That he would play with his father and then go and play with his friends, that he would walk into Thranduil's study just to sit with him.  
  
/ Wishes are only that Thranduil, wishes. You know that. How many times have you wished that your father would to sleep right away instead of beating the stuffing out of you? How many times have you wished that someone would come take you away from your horrible life? How many times have you wished that you had gotten to the nursery in time to save Atariel? How many times have you wouldn't have to raise Legolas on your own. How many times…/  
  
" Thranduil, what are you thinking about?" beraid asked concerned. It wasn't often that Thranduil just spaced out in the middle of a conversation.  
  
" Wha? Oh um nothing… I was just thinking about some things." Thranduil said quickly.  
  
" What things? I know that look Thranduil, don't try to fool Me." beraid said as he turned to look Thranduil straight in the eye. " You forget that I know you well enough to tell when you are lying. It may fool your councilors but it won't fool me.  
  
" They are wishes and nothing more." Thranduil said softly. He tried to turn away from beraid but the older elf held him in place.  
  
" I think that wishes matter greatly. Kwentra amin." {Tell me} beraid said as he searched Thranduil's face for any thing that might give him away.  
  
" There is nothing to tell. I was thinking about what I could not change. Now leave me be!" Thranduil said angry and annoyed. He pushed Beraid's hand off his shoulder and turned once again to look out among the trees. Beraid was not put off even slightly by Thranduil's show of temper. He knew from experience that it only meant that you had it a rough spot for him and the only way he knew how to hide it was though his anger. Unfortunately, he got that from his father. Thank the valar he hadn't picked up any of his father's other characteristics.  
  
" I'm not playing that game. Just tell me. Do I have to I have to pull you into my lap and rock you back and forth like Legolas?" beraid joked. Thranduil gave a tiny smile at the joke but otherwise he stayed silent.  
  
" Oh, come on now. You're going to have to tell me sooner or later and I rather It be sooner than later." beraid said as he put his arm around Thranduil's shoulders.  
  
" Is it what you told me earlier?" beraid asked.  
  
Thranduil nodded his head.  
  
Beraid sighed, " You have to stop beating your self up for all that. You know that you can't change it. So why are you brooding about it?"  
  
" I'm not brooding over it I'm… just thinking about it." Thranduil said angrily.  
  
" There is no need no get angry Thranduil. Since your just thinking about it I hope you don't mind me changing the subject back to that little elfling in your bed." beraid said. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Thranduil's temper at the moment. He also knew that Thranduil had to work out some things by himself before he could really talk about what bothering him.  
  
" No, not at all." Thranduil said as he turned for a second time to look at his sleeping son.  
  
" What was Legolas so upset over this morning?" beraid asked, " I couldn't see exactly what was in the package. All I know was that it was a doll of some sort and that there was a note. But that is all."  
  
Thranduil looked at his friend and said, " it wasn't the doll that upset him so much, it was rather what was on the doll that made him cry and I think the note had something to do with it too. Come on I'll show you." he walked back into his bedroom. " How could you not see?"  
  
" I thought I had heard a councilor coming down the hall and I stood by the door so that I could tell them off. I couldn't see around Elrond and Arwen. And the next thing I knew was you were trying to calm down Legolas." beraid said as he followed Thranduil into the room. Thranduil reached under the bed and pulled out a box. Glancing at Legolas he opened it and took the note. Beraid read it out loud-  
  
Dear Legolas,  
  
This is for you. Sorry I don't have time to write a longer letter. But I'll see you soon. I promise.  
  
---Amras.  
  
Ps.- remember what you did?  
  
" Okay I see no reason Legolas would get so upset over a little note. I can understand why he would be upset because of missing his friend but…" beraid trailed off.  
  
Thranduil didn't say anything. He just reached in the box and pulled out the blood-covered doll. Beraid's eyes got wide as he took the doll from Thranduil's fingers. He turned it over in his hands and looked over every little bit. He suddenly handed it back to Thranduil and picked up his bag.  
  
" I have got to go." he said quickly as he turned around and headed for the door. Before he could reach the door however Thranduil put his hand on his shoulder and forced him to turn around and look at him.   
  
" Why? You know something don't you? Please tell me." Thranduil said as he held his friend in front of him.  
  
Beraid didn't answer the question Thranduil asked he just said, " Thranduil let me go. I have to leave."  
  
" Tell me why! You said you had all day and then all of a sudden after you saw the doll you have to leave? You know something! I can see it in your eyes!" Thranduil said angrily.  
  
" I don't know anything, I'm going to try and get some answers. I cant tell you because I don't even fully know it is just something someone said and I want to go check it out." beraid calmly. He removed Thranduil's hand from his shoulder. " I'll tell you as soon as I find out. I swear."  
  
Thranduil nodded and watched dumbfounded as beraid quickly left the room and hurried down the hall.  
  
If only Thranduil had stopped him.  
  
************************************************************************************* 


	12. no idea what to call this

Thranduil sighed.  
  
/ What is beraid up too? /  
  
He walked over to his bed and cautiously sat down. The last thing he need right now was a confused and sleepy Legolas. He sat there for a few minutes gazing at his sleeping sons face. As he was looking at Legolas he realized how calm he was. When he was sleeping with Thranduil he would twitch now and again and talk in his sleep. Legolas didn't do that now though. He face was calm and his body relaxed.  
  
Thranduil sighed.   
  
/ I have to get going. /  
  
He stood up and kissed Legolas's forehead and tucked him in tighter.  
  
/ I'll get one of the servants that he knows to came and sit with him. /  
  
" Bye-bye my little green leaf " Thranduil whispered as he ran in hand down the side of his sleeping sons face. Thranduil quietly walked out of his chamber. He turned to look at the door but the sign was gone.  
  
/ Beraid probably took it off so that I couldn't read it. Darn elf. /  
  
He straightened his robes and walked to his office. Already there were ten people waiting for him. Mentally sighing and swearing, he told one of his councilors to go get a servant to sit with Legolas and then his long, boring day began.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Legolas woke up when he heard the door open. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't cooperate with him. His entire body felt sluggish. He tried to clear the fog from his head.   
  
* What? Huh? *  
  
Nienna smiled. Legolas looked so cute when he was sleeping. She watched as he tried to wake up.  
  
" Legolas, go back to sleep. It is just me, nienna," she said as she laid her hand on his forehead gently.  
  
Legolas nodded his head a little and drifted back into the dream world.  
  
Nienna smiled once more and moved to the other side of the room where the chairs where. She sat down in an overstuffed chair where she could see Legolas clearly. She picked up her embroidery and started to work.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
It was late afternoon before Legolas stirred again.   
  
* What time is it? Why am I still in bed? *  
  
He slowly managed to open his eyes and sit up against his pillows.   
  
* Why is nienna here? Where is ada? And beraid? What about Arwen? *   
  
Nienna looked up at him and smiled sweetly. " Hello Legolas, Lle tyava quel?" {Do you feel well?} She asked as she quickly put her embroidery aside and walked over to the confused looking elfling.  
  
Legolas looked up at her with sleepy eyes.  
  
" Your ada had to leave and since Nefiath isn't here right now I got to sit with you today." (A/n- Nefiath is Legolas's nanny) Nienna explained. She tried to brush Legolas's hair out of his face but he backed away from her hand before she could touch him. " I'm sorry, I forgot that you don't like to be touched." she drew her hand away.  
  
Legolas still stayed away from her and didn't relax.  
  
* The doll. They must have found out that I talked to ada! I dint tell them anything though! I can't talk to anyone else. They might come and kill ada or Arwen or Nefiath. *  
  
" Do you want to listen to a story?" nienna asked hopefully.   
  
Legolas made no response what so ever. He didn't nod and he never took his eyes off of the white comforter.  
  
Nienna smiled at him even though she knew that he couldn't see. She knew better than to push at him so she started one of her person favorite children's story, " once upon a time in a land very different from our own…"  
  
Several stories later nienna realized that Legolas had fallen asleep again. She moved to put him in a more comfortable position but as soon as she touched him his eyes snapped open and he scurried away from her yet again.  
  
Nienna silently cursed herself. It was obvious that Legolas wasn't asleep. She had fallen for one of his tricks.  
  
" Once again Legolas, I'm sorry," she said as she slid off the bed " do you want to color?"  
  
Once again Legolas made no response.  
  
" Are you hungry?" she asked remembering that he hadn't had breakfast or lunch.  
  
Legolas nodded his head. At first nienna could tell if he had nodded or not but he looked up at he briefly and nodded his head yet again.  
  
" Okay. I'll be right back. Sit tight." nienna said as she walked towards the door.  
  
She opened the door and gasped. The figure in front of her turned around.  
  
*******************************************************************************8*****  
  
You'll find out whou it is in the next chappie I swear. Please don't kill me. It'll be up by tonight. 


	13. the dark hallway

" Valandil! You scared me half way to mandos! What exactly are you doing here!?" nienna said with her hand on her pounding heart.  
  
" I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you so nienna. The king said that he wanted his son watched over. I have been standing here all day. I thought that you knew I was here." Valandil explained  
  
" No I didn't know you were here. And why would the king want you to guard his son? There haven't been any assassination attempts or threats that I know of." nienna said as she motioned for Valandil to move out of her way.  
  
Valandil moved and shut the door behind her. " Not that I know of either. All I know is that I'm not to let anyone expect for Arwen, Elrond, you, the king, beraid, and Nefiath though this door without a note from him saying that they can see the prince." he said.   
  
Nienna said nothing for a while.  
  
"What are you thinking about so hard about?" Valandil asked.  
  
" Nothing. I was just wondering if some one had threatened   
  
Legolas. But anyway, I hate to cut our conservation off but I have to go get Legolas something to eat. The poor dear hasn't had breakfast or lunch today and he hardly ate anything last night." nienna said.  
  
Valandil nodded and said, " I'll be waiting here. I don't have anything better to do."  
  
Nienna laughed at him and started down the hallway. Instead of taking the main hallways down to the kitchens she turned down a dark and small hallway. It was a small short cut to the kitchens that few people knew about. It was kinda of scary but it was not overcrowded and hot like the other hallways were. And since Nienna hated the overcrowded hallways more than anything she always tried to take the dark hallway. It scared her sometimes but, she just tried to shrug off the feeling that someone or something was behind her just waiting to grab her.  
  
She was about halfway down the hallway when she heard a noise. I sounded like someone moving his or her feet. Nienna stopped in her tracks and looked behind her.  
  
No one was there.  
  
Biting on her lower lip she turned her head to look in front of her. She never saw or heard the shadows move behind her.  
  
Upon seeing nothing in front of her nienna started to walk again. She stopped however when she thought that it sounded like there was more than just one person. Again she looked behind her and again nothing was there but air.  
  
Telling herself that she was just being foolish she started to walk again but more quickly than before. She broke out into a run when she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was behind her. The footsteps seemed to get louder and louder. She could now tell that she wasn't alone. The other footsteps weren't in sync with her own. Resisting the urge to scream nienna ran faster but before she could reach the end of the dark hallway something grabbed her from behind and stuffed a rough cloth in her mouth.  
  
She tried to scream but there was a hand covering her mouth. She felt her hands being pulled behind her back and a length of rope was wrapped around her mouth to prevent the cloth from falling out. Right before she was blind folded someone jerked her around and she starred into the cold eyes. A voice said something but nienna was to frightened to comprehend it. The last thing she saw was her blindfold in front of her eyes.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Another cliffhanger. Don't you just love me? * Starts to run away from everyone* the next chappie will be up soon I promise. 


	14. gifts

Flash backs are between ^^^^  
  
Artemisa- don't shoot! don't shoot! Here is your chappie.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Valandil looked down the hallway for what had to be the hundredth time. Nienna should have been back long before now and he was getting worried. He checked on Legolas at least every five minutes to make sure he was all right. Every time he checked, Legolas seemed to be more and more distressed. Valandil could tell that he was trying to hide it so he didn't say anything. Part of him was telling him to go find nienna and the other part strongly telling him to stay here with Legolas, after all that was why he was here wasn't it? To protect Legolas? If something had happened to nienna then it could mean that Legolas might be the next victim. If he left his post and something happened to his prince Valandil was sure that he could never forgive himself. Noone would forgive him. He could tell something was wrong and nienna being gone for this long only made him even more cautious. The fact that Legolas was so distressed with Nienna's absence only heightened his fears that there actually was something wrong and the royal family was the target.  
  
Valandil looked down the hallway and saw someone walking towards him. It looked like a servant. As the elf drew closer to him he could tell that it was a male and looked to be around nienna's age. He was carrying a tray of food.  
  
" State your business." Valandil said in a commanding tone when the new elf stopped in front of him.  
  
" I bring prince Legolas's food," the other elf answered. He held up the tray.  
  
Valandil looked over it carefully. He could see no signs of poison.   
  
" May I enter?" the elf asked.  
  
" No. The king wants no one with the prince unless he says they can be with him." Valandil said. " I'll give him his food."  
  
The other elf's eyes flashed annoyance before turning into impassive gray.  
  
" Fine. Here." the other elf said quickly. He handed the tray to Valandil and then he turned on his heels and left.  
  
Something about him isn't right. Why would he be so upset about not going into the room? Valandil thought. He looked over the tray once more. He saw some kind of white powder on the edge of it. Poison he thought. Carefully he put a little on his finger and tasted it. The powder dissolved instantly in his mouth and he could clearly identify it as powdered sugar.   
  
Valandil sighed in relief. He turned around and opened the door.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
* Is that them? Have they already got nienna and Valandil? Are they going to kill me? Right here? Did they get ada? Arwen? Beraid? This is all my fault. I'm the reason they are all going to die! *  
  
Legolas's eyes were glued to the door. He heard some elf talking with Valandil but he couldn't recognize the other voice. Suddenly he remembered.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" Turn him around. I want to talk to him." the one of the elves said. The elf that was holding Legolas jerked him around so that he faced the elf that had spoken.  
  
" Now, I don't think that you completely understood what Vero said to you earlier. What he meant was, if you get close with anyone else they will die and then your ada and then you. If you make any more friends or if you start to tell anyone what happened tonight, guess what will happen." the elf had unsheathed his knife and was running the tip of it lightly down Legolas's face towards his throat. "I'll slit your throat."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Legolas started to tremble. He was so lost in his memories that he didn't notice that it was Valandil who had entered and not one of the elves that had threatened him. He kept feeling the knife slide down his face and around his neck.  
  
Legolas started to tremble.  
  
Valandil saw Legolas shaking and quickly put the tray down and rushed over to his side. He knew better than to touch him so Valandil just sat on the side of the bed.  
  
" Mani naa ta?" {What is it?} Valandil said.   
  
Legolas turned his head to look at him.  
  
" Did you have a nightmare?" Valandil asked.  
  
Legolas nodded his head.  
  
* Can't tell*  
  
" Well… just remember that it isn't real," Valandil said. " Here, want to eat?"   
  
Legolas nodded his head.  
  
Valandil got up off the bed and walked to where he had set down the tray of food. He picked it up and walked back over to Legolas.  
  
" Want help?" Valandil asked. Legolas was trying to pull himself into an upright position the sedating drug that he had this morning made his limbs pretty sluggish.  
  
Legolas didn't answer.  
  
Valandil waited until Legolas was sitting up. Once he was in a position that he could easily eat Valandil handed him the tray and stood by the foot of the bed. He had made up his mind that since nienna was still gone he wouldn't leave Legolas alone.  
  
The next few hours passed uneventful. Legolas finished eating and then went back to sleep for about fifteen minutes. He colored and then looked at a bunch of picture books. His father came in just before dinner.  
  
" 'Quel undome" {good evening} Thranduil said as he walked over to his son. " I have a present for you."  
  
Legolas looked up at his father with bright eyes. All of his former problems briefly forgotten.  
  
* A present! What is it? *  
  
/ He looks so cute! If only he would look like this all the time/  
  
Thranduil bent down and picked up a baby blue colored bag that he had somehow smuggled in with out Valandil or Legolas noticing. The bag had white tissue paper in it so that no one could see what the contents were. Thranduil handed Legolas the bag. When Legolas reached out to take it Thranduil quickly grabbed his hand and kissed his forehead and whispered, " surprise" in his ear.  
  
Legolas gave a small smile at his father.   
  
" Go on, open it!" Thranduil said. He gave Legolas a big smile. " Valandil, you don't have to stand there. Come sit next to me."  
  
Legolas couldn't take his small smile off his face. He was too excited. His father had never gave him presents wrapped up like this unless it was Midwinters or his begetting day. Usually he just gave them to Legolas.  
  
When Valandil was seated Legolas slowly and carefully took the delicate paper out of the bag. Some he could see a box about 5 inches wide and 5 inches tall. He took it out and pulled the silver ribbon off it. He opened it and saw about eight miniature horses. Each one was wrapped up in green paper so they wouldn't break. Legolas quickly, but carefully, unwrapped each and every one with tender loving care. He stared at them in awe. He had never seen toy horses before. He had rode real owns though. He looked up at his father. He didn't say anything but Thranduil could tell that Legolas loved his gift to death.  
  
" There is more. Keep looking." Thranduil said as he gathered the paper that Legolas had spread out on the bed.  
  
Legolas looked up at his father. His smile grew a little bigger. He picked up the bag once again and looked in it. He pulled out a few more handfuls of paper and then pulled out a light brown, fluffy, teddy bear. (A/n- I don't know if they have teddy bears in M.E. so just pretend they do)  
  
Legolas gave the bear a tight hug. He looked up at his father and said " ta naa vanima, thank you."  
  
"Your welcome my little greenleaf" Thranduil said as he pulled his son into a tight hug " amin mela lle" {I love you}  
  
As usual Legolas didn't respond but Thranduil didn't care as much as he usually did. He made his son happy and that was the only thing that mattered at the moment.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
No cliffy! Yay! Are you still going to kill me? 


	15. author notes please read!

It will be at least a few more days before I can write the next chappie. I had a huge asthma attack last night and ended up in E.R. for four hours. I'm still having trouble breathing so I cant really concentrate on the story right now. I can't even jog without gasping for air. But I got a lot of meds so it wont be long before I can do things normally. 


	16. bathtime and bedtime

I hope this makes up for those short chappies.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"I have something to ask you," Thranduil said as he helped his son put together an animal puzzle.  
  
Legolas looked up at him with a questioning gaze.  
  
" How would you like to meet your cousins?" Thranduil asked hopefully. He knew what Legolas's reaction would be but that didn't stop him from hoping that he would at least show some interest in meeting family.  
  
Legolas shook his head as soon as Thranduil had said 'meet'. When he heard about cousins he shook his head harder.  
  
/ Knew that would happen. I'm not in the mood for this right now I'll wait till tomorrow to discuss it with him. I already ruined a wonderful night. I should have thought about this a little bit more. /  
  
" Legolas, you can stop now. I get the point; you don't want to meet anyone… it is alright, I'm not going to make you." Thranduil said.   
  
Legolas looked up at him and looked back down at the puzzle they were making. Thranduil knew that this was his way of saying thank you.  
  
" Hum… I wonder where this piece goes," Thranduil said as he started to put a large puzzle piece on random parts of Legolas's face.   
  
" Nope, not here," Thranduil said as he put the piece behind Legolas's ear. " Not here either.." he said as he put the piece on Legolas's head and then on his eye. "Not here either. This is hard."  
  
Thranduil looked at his sons face. There was a tiny smile pulling at the corners of his lips as he tried to ignore his father's joke.  
  
" So, where do you think it goes?" Thranduil asked as he sat back on his heels. He handed over the piece to Legolas.  
  
Legolas took the piece and sat there for a few seconds studying it. After turning it this way and that he put it down near Thranduil's area of work where it fitted perfectly in a spot that Thranduil had been trying to get done for ages.  
  
Thranduil looked down surprised. He knew that Legolas was smart but it still amazed him sometimes. The puzzle they were working on at the moment had both large and tiny pieces. Legolas usually did the small ones first and Thranduil almost hated to say, that, he did them almost as fast as his father. Usually Legolas finished most of the puzzle because Thranduil would quit trying and let him take over. He enjoyed watching his son more anyway.  
  
" Very good ion-nin. How did you see that when I did not?" Thranduil asked as he handed Legolas another puzzle piece.  
  
Legolas just shrugged and set to work with the next piece.  
  
/ He is so smart. Exactly like his mother. By the valar Alasse, if you could be and see our son, you would have been so proud of him. If you were here… Stop it! Don't think about that! Not now. No more ifs. Alasse is dead and she isn't coming back. Nothing can bring here back. No amount of if's or wishes can ever bring her back//   
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
" Come in" Thranduil said, not bothering to get up off the floor.  
  
A messenger came in and said " I have a message to you, my lord, from Nefiath." he bowed and handed the letter to his king.  
  
" Thank you, is that all?" Thranduil asked as he accepted the letter offered to him.  
  
"Yes, sire, I will leave you now.' the messenger bowed once again and left.  
  
Legolas was looking at the letter in interest. It had been several weeks since he had seen his nanny. Even though she wrote many letters Legolas missed her greatly. Nefiath was his mother in a sense. She had always been with him after Alasse had been killed. Legolas loved her to death, she was the only 'mother' he had ever known.  
  
Legolas tugged at his father's sleeve.  
  
" What, do you want me to open it or something?" Thranduil teased as he opened the letter and read out loud:  
  
Dear Legolas,  
  
How are you? I'm fine. I would have written you more letters but I have been so busy here I can't get enough time to sit down and write. My sister's baby was born last night. Her name is Paigel and she weighs about 6 pounds. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, just like you. She looks so tiny and it feels like you might break her if you hold her wrong.   
  
I am really happy to finally be able to see my little baby niece, but I can't wait to get home. I miss you a lot. Maybe when I get back we can go on a picnic. Well, I have to go now. My sister is calling me. I think I will be able to get back home in about three days. I can't wait to see you again.  
  
Hugs and kisses,  
  
Nefiath.   
  
Thranduil folded the letter back up and put it on the floor next to him. He looked over at Legolas.   
  
Legolas still had his eyes on the letter.  
  
" Well, that's good. She'll be here at least a week sooner than what we thought." Thranduil said. " You miss her a lot don't you?" he asked. He could see that Legolas missed her greatly. It was written clearly in his eyes.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
Thranduil smiled at him and scooted over to where Legolas was sitting. He pulled his son into his arms and said, " It is alright to miss people. She'll be back very soon. I promise. After all who could resist such a charming little elfling like you?"  
  
Thranduil kissed the top of his son's blonde head and whispered in his ear " if it makes you feel better I miss Nefiath too."  
  
Legolas looked up at him surprised.  
  
* Ada misses Nefiath too?"  
  
" Hey! I can miss people too you know." Thranduil said.  
  
/ Like your mother…/  
  
Legolas looked down again and tried to slide out his father's embrace. Thranduil, however, wasn't ready to let go just yet.  
  
" Your not going anywhere ion-nin, your going to stay here in my arms forever and ever and ever. I'll never let you go." Thranduil hugged his son tighter and started to bounce him up and down.  
  
" Ada.." was all Legolas said.  
  
/ Well he said something/  
  
Even though Legolas didn't laugh or say anything else Thranduil could tell that he was enjoying the game.  
  
After a few minutes Thranduil stopped. He stood up with Legolas still in his arms. " Its bath time and then bedtime."   
  
Legolas looked up at him confused " my foot." he whispered  
  
* I can't take a bath! My foot is all wrapped up. What is ada thinking? *  
  
' It is okay. I'll unwrap it for your bath and when you get dressed I'll wrap it up again. I don't think that it will be a problem as long as we are careful. The warm water might help it feel better." Thranduil explained to his son as he walked into his bathroom. He started to fill the huge tub with warm water. (A/n- I'm pretending that they had some thing like indoors plumbing)  
  
He put Legolas down and helped undo the troublesome buttons. While Legolas was undressing himself Thranduil reached up on a high shelf and pulled down a purple tinted bottle. Checking that Legolas was still occupied with his clothes Thranduil poured a capful of the clear liquid in to the bath water.  
  
" Ion-nin?" Thranduil asked as he put the purple bottle back and pulled off some mild shampoo and soap for Legolas.  
  
Thranduil looked down at his son. He reached over Legolas and pulled one of the white fluffy towels off the rack. He put it on the floor since Legolas was bound to make a mess in the tub and then he gently pulled Legolas towards him. He helped remove the last article of clothing and then unwrapped the hurt ankle. Thranduil reached behind him and turned off the water. He picked Legolas up and slowly lowered him into the warm water. The liquid that Thranduil had poured into the bath earlier had made big soap bubbles. Legolas reached out and scooped up a handful and blew it off of his hand and smiled. Once Legolas was sitting contently in the water splashing and blowing the bubbles, Thranduil grabbed a basket of bath toys and dumped it in front of Legolas. Legolas immediately reached for the toy boat and started to sail it though waves of bubbles. Thranduil watched his son play occasionally dumping a huge handful of bubbles on Legolas's head or on the boat.  
  
" It is time to wash your hair my little sailor." Thranduil said. He reached down and grabbed the shampoo.  
  
Legolas tried to ignore him but Thranduil was pulling him closer to the side of the tub. Legolas reached out and grabbed a washcloth that was on the side of the tub.  
  
* He is going to get it in my eyes again*  
  
" I'll try my best not to get it in your eyes Legolas. I know it stings." Thranduil said. He gently pushed Legolas's head back and grabbed a cup that was floating in the water. He dumped a couple of cupfuls of water on Legolas's head.  
  
" I'm going to put the shampoo in now. Make sure the wash cloth is covering your eyes all the way." Thranduil said. He poured a little bit of the sweet smelling liquid into his hand and started to rub in Legolas's hair. Once Legolas's hair was covered in soap suds Thranduil grabbed the cup again.  
  
" Hold on tight." he said as he dumped a cupful of water on Legolas's head. He put his hand on Legolas's forehead in an attempt to stop the soapy water from going into his eyes. After Thranduil washed all the soap out of Legolas's hair and wiped the suds from his face he handed the soap to Legolas so he could wash himself.  
  
" Here you go.' Thranduil said. He sat back and watched his son wash himself.  
  
Legolas gently rubbed his bruised body. After washing his arms, chest and legs he handed the washcloth back to his ada. Thranduil took the washcloth out of Legolas's hand and washed his back and the swollen ankle for him.  
  
" Now that you are all nice and clean, do you want to play some more or get out and go to bed?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
" And what are you saying yes too?" Thranduil asked hoping to get an answer other than a head nod or a short quiet yes.  
  
Legolas didn't respond. He reached for one of the toy animals and started to play with it.  
  
/ Well then, I got my answer didn't I? /  
  
Thranduil let his son play for a few more minutes before he pulled the plug out of the drain.  
  
" Scoot closer to me so I can get you out of the tub," Thranduil said as he stood up and pulled a dry towel off the rack. When Legolas was next to the edge of the tub Thranduil bent down and scooped him up in his arms.  
  
" Up you go!" Thranduil said as he swung Legolas up and down and side to side.  
  
Legolas smiled the entire time his father swung him around the bathroom and bedroom.  
  
When Thranduil reached his bed he gently dropped Legolas on it.  
  
" Wait a minute while I go get your clothes and those bandages," Thranduil said " why don't you try and get your hair a little bit dryer."  
  
Legolas nodded his head.  
  
Thranduil quickly walked to Legolas's room and got a clean pair bedclothes. He walked back into his room and picked the bandages up off the floor. He walked back over to his bed and sat down.   
  
" Here put on your clothes so I can get a brush and some hair ties," Thranduil said as he handed Legolas his clothes and carefully rewrapped the injured ankle. Once he was done Thranduil got up and went over to his dresser and got a hairbrush and hair ties off the top of it. When he got back to his bed Legolas had gotten his shirt on and was pulling up his pants. Once he was done Thranduil sat behind him and brushed the tangles out of his hair. After much of Legolas wincing in pain and Thranduil apologizing, Thranduil was able to braid his son's hair.  
  
" Okay, now that your hair is brushed and you're dressed, where do you want to sleep? I don't care if you sleep with me again tonight." Thranduil asked as he hugged his son closer to him.  
  
"My bed," Legolas said quietly.  
  
/ He is so sleepy/  
  
Thranduil picked his son up and cradled him in his arms and asked " can I rock you and tell you a story till you fall asleep then I'll put you in your bed?"  
  
Legolas nodded and buried his head in his father's arms.  
  
Thranduil smiled down at him and walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. Before he could start his story though Legolas said " Laure" {golden}  
  
/ Laure? /  
  
" What did you say? I couldn't hear you," Thranduil asked confused.  
  
Legolas didn't move his head out of his fathers robes all he said was " amin mern Laure."  
  
" Is laure your teddy bear?" Thranduil asked wondering if Legolas had named his bear.  
  
Legolas nodded his head.  
  
" I'll go get it." Thranduil said happy that Legolas wanted to sleep with the teddy bear that he had given that day. Thranduil put Legolas on the chair and he walked over to the bed and grabbed the bear. Thranduil walked back to Legolas and gave him the bear. Once Legolas was comfortable again Thranduil said, " Did you name it laure because it has a light color?"  
  
Legolas nodded his head and hugged Laure closer to his body.  
  
" I think it is a wonderful name." Thranduil said as he started to rock back and forth.  
  
" Amin mela lle." {I love you}  
  
Thranduil spent the next half hour rocking Legolas a telling him children stories. When Legolas had finally fallen asleep Thranduil carefully got up and walked to his son's room and put him in his bed. Before Thranduil walked out he kissed his forehead and tucked him in tighter. He lit the small lantern next to Legolas bed and walked out of the room.  
  
/ Legolas is now asleep. Time to find Elrond and beraid. /  
  
******************************************************************************************** 


	17. missing

Thank you for all those get wells reviews I got. I am feeling much better. I would have wrote this in the other chappie but my step dad was counting down the time I had left on the computer so I had to post the other chappie and print it in about 50 secs.  
  
Omg I cant believe I have 100 reviews. I love you guys.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Thranduil walked down the halls that lead to the infirmary. He had already found Elrond in his room with Arwen but he couldn't find beraid anywhere.  
  
/ Where is that elf? I need to talk to him. Where, in the land of middle earth, is he! Valar, don't make me talk to Elrond alone again. It is more than enough that he knows so much about Legolas's and my personal life. Where is he? /  
  
Thranduil walked though the doors and scanned the room for his friend. But again beraid was still nowhere to be found. Thranduil sighed and walked towards the exam rooms.  
  
/ Maybe he is with someone…/  
  
Thranduil walked pass all the exam rooms looking in each one as he went. They were all empty expect for one of them which held a little elfling that had fallen out of a tree. But still no beraid.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where I might find Beraid?" Thranduil asked as a healer went past him.  
  
The healer turned around and said " no, my king, the last time I saw him was when he was going to your room" he said with a puzzled look " but then again I have been out most of the day so you might want to ask someone else."  
  
" Thank you" Thranduil said. He walked down the large hallway. He stopped to ask several people if they had seen beraid but the answer was the same. No one it seemed like had seen beraid since he had gone to see Legolas in the morning.  
  
Frustrated and confused at why beraid would just disappear out of thin air Thranduil stopped one of the servants that was carrying food trays back to the kitchens " could you possibly tell me where beraid might be? I can't seem to find him"   
  
" Well. I think the last time I saw him was… let me think" the servant girl said.  
  
/ Please tell me that you saw him later today/  
  
" Oh, I remember, I saw at the stables. He seemed in a hurry too, he most certainly wasn't dressed for riding either. I have no idea where he was going though. Hope I have been of help; I have got to get going now. Amon hates it if we are to late with the dishes." the servant curtsied as best she could with her hands full of dishes and left.  
  
/ At the stables? Beraid likes to ride but not all the time. We went riding just before Elrond came. /  
  
Thranduil turned around and quickly started to walk out of the healing ward and towards the stables only stopping to instruct a maid to tell Elrond it would be about ten minutes before he could be there.  
  
As soon as Thranduil opened the doors leading to outside he wished he hadn't. It was raining so hard that even with his elven eyesight he could barley see over two feet in front of him.   
  
/ Just my luck! Was that lighting? Legolas is afraid of thunderstorms. Should I go back to him and check on him or go to Elrond or go to the stables and se if the rotten elf is there? Well Legolas is sound asleep, I doubt he will wake up to this. Elrond can wait, I sent someone to tell him that I'd be late. So, I guess I have to brave the rain. Darn it. /  
  
Bracing himself for the cold pounding rain Thranduil ran full speed down to the stables. By the time he got there he was past being soaking wet. After drying himself as best he could Thranduil walked down the rows of stalls looking for two things: beraid's horse and one of the stable masters. Thranduil paused his search long enough to pet his and Legolas's horses.  
  
"Oio naa elealla alasse'" {ever is thy sight a joy} Thranduil whispered into his horse's soft mane. " Lye kel n'e rato " {we'll go out soon} with one last pet Thranduil stepped out of the stall and closed the door.  
  
Thranduil walked though the rest of the stalls. When he got to the end he turned and headed towards the horse masters offices. He knocked on one of the doors. The door opened and Maranwë stood in the doorway.  
  
" My lord, is anything wrong?" Maranwë asked concerned.  
  
" I can't find beraid. I was told that he was he earlier today." Thranduil explained  
  
" You need to come and see something." was all Maranwë said as she walked out of her office and down the hall towards the indoor corral.   
  
Thranduil's heart started to pound.  
  
/please be aright. I can't stand to lose you too. /  
  
" What, what is wrong? Is beraid all right? Where is he? Have you seen him?" he asked worried for his friend.  
  
" I don't know any answers to those questions my lord." Maranwë said Softly  
  
When they came into the coral Thranduil could see two horses that were surround by the other horse masters and a few stable boys. It wasn't until he drew closer that he could see that the two horses belonged to amras and beraid and were soaked with blood. Beraid seemed to have more blood than Amras's and it looked fresh.  
  
" What happened here? Are the horses hurt badly? Where are the owners? Are they hurt? Why didn't anyone come and get me?" Thranduil demeaned.  
  
" That's just it. We don't know where they are. The horses are unharmed. The blood on them is some one else's. An elf's by the looks of it. They came running back just before the rain. The blood on beraid's horse is very fresh. I already sent some elf's in the direction that they came and was just about to go get you when you knocked on my door." Maranwë explained.  
  
" You boy," Thranduil pointed to one of the stable boys. " Go and find Valandil and tell him to organize a search party very quickly and to met me here. Once you're done with that go to my study and tell Elrond that I need him here now. Go"   
  
The stable boy nodded and started to run out towards the palace.  
  
Thranduil looked back at the horses and tried to take a deep breath to calm his nerves.   
  
/ Legolas.. What if he is next? No one is with him! /  
  
You," Thranduil pointed to another boy " go to the guard house and tell them I want my son closely watched after.'  
  
The boy nodded and left just as he other boy did.  
  
Thranduil started to pace all the while thinking  
  
/ This is going to be such a long night. In the rain we will have trouble finding him. If he is hurt then it will only make it worse. /  
  
Thranduil sighed and said softly to him " this is going to be one heck of a night."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Tah-da! * Stands up and takes a bow* another cliffy. 


	18. ada is mssing

Starlight hope: I really don't intend to end most of my chappies in cliffhangers but they just seem to end up that way. I'll try harder not to put so many cliffy in * grins evilly with fingers crossed behind back*  
  
Oracle: *comes over and pats oracles shoulder* here is your chappie.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Legolas sat straight up. He looked towards his window just in time to see a bolt of lighting flash.  
  
* I want ada! *  
  
Legolas curled up in a ball as best he could with his battered body.   
  
There was a loud clap of thunder.  
  
Legolas jumped and tried to fight back tears.  
  
" Ada.." he whispered to him self. " Where are you? You are always here. Ada?"  
  
Legolas looked up and saw his teddy bear in the upper right hand corner of the bed. He slowly inched foreword until he was close enough to reach out and grab it.  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around Laure and slowly rocked back and forth waiting for his ada to come into his room and pick him up and put him in his huge bed. Legolas couldn't understand why his ada wasn't here like he always was when there was a thunderstorm.  
  
" Ada" Legolas called slightly louder " ada"  
  
* If ada isn't here than… they must of gotten to him. Ada is dead! And I'm the reason he died! Ada, you cant be dead, please don't be dead! *   
  
Legolas got out of bed as quickly as he could. Still clutching Laure, Legolas opened his door and walked out to the cold hallway. He froze. Looking up and down the dark hallway Legolas was too scared to move. He stayed there in his doorway until a flash of lighting lit up the hallway. With a jolt he ran as best he could with out putting too much pressure on his ankle, to his fathers room. He opened the door and quickly walked inside the warm room. The candles were still lit and the fire burning bright. Legolas looked around the room and saw nothing amiss. Everything was in its place. There was no blood, no signs of a struggle, nothing. But that didn't calm Legolas's mind.  
  
* They took ada outside! In a thunderstorm! They are going to kill him in the trees just like amras. Than they will come after me and Nefiath and Beraid. I have to go help ada. *  
  
Legolas turned around and walked out of his ada's empty room. He some how managed to get to an outside door with out being noticed. Gritting his teeth Legolas slowly opened the door until it was opened enough so that he could slip though. Slipping though the open door Legolas was greeted by a strong wind and buckets of rain.  
  
" Legolas clutched laure tighter to his chest if it was possible and said to himself " rain isn't going to stop me. I have to get to ada. I have to save him. Now, which way do I go?"  
  
Looking around as best that he could Legolas realized that he saw no footprints or anything else that might help him find his ada.  
  
* The rain must have washed the footprints away. Now what do I do? I'll just have to walk until I find them*  
  
Legolas stopped gritting his teeth and started biting his lip.  
  
Putting his head down to shield his eyes from the wind and rain Legolas walked until he reached the trees.  
  
Hearing a sound behind Legolas spinned around.  
  
He saw nothing.  
  
He turned around again and walked forward. Looking for any signs of his ada.  
  
" Ada" Legolas whispered into the dark. " Ada, I'm scared. Help me! Ada!"  
  
Legolas spun around again. Staring his eyes in the darkness for anything. Sensing that some one was behind him Legolas started to run. He tried to ignore the pain shooting up his leg. Each step brought him closer to tears as the pain grew.  
  
Thinking that something was chasing him Legolas sped up. He looked behind him to see what was behind him and tripped over a tree root. Legolas went face first into the mud. He lie there for a few minutes. After making sure that no one was behind him Legolas slowly started to get up tears rolling down his face.  
  
* Ai! My foot, my foot! Ah, it hurts! Laure? Where is Laure? *  
  
Forgetting about his foot for a moment Legolas looked around for his teddy bear. He couldn't find it. After a few minutes of searching in the mud Legolas gave up and tried to get to his feet. He collapsed in the mud as his ankle gave way.  
  
* Well since I can't stand I'll just crawl. *  
  
Now almost unable to feel his ankle since his body was so numb with cold {a/n- elflings are not as resisent to the cold as adults are} Legolas began to crawl along the forest floor.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Thranduil starred in shock at the guard that stood before him.  
  
/ What did he say. Legolas can't be gone! He was asleep when I left him/  
  
" What did you say?" Thranduil asked hoping that he had heard wrong  
  
" Legolas is gone my lord. When we reached his room the door was open and he was now where in sight. We checked the bathroom, your room, playroom, and even your study. Prince Legolas is missing," the guard said for the third time to his king. We altered the castle guards and they are still looking for him inside, but I think that he may be outside."  
  
Thranduil took a deep breath and said out loud to all the people waiting for orders " half of you go with Valandil and look for Beraid. The other half come with me and look for my son." Thranduil walked outside.  
  
Valandil came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. ' Do not worry milord. I can assure you that these men while try they're hardest to find your son and Beraid."   
  
" Thank you Valandil. I do not doubt your men, I wonder why they are missing and not knowing bothers me."  
  
" Aye, that would drive any father up the wall." Valandil said. " We had better get going."  
  
Thranduil only nodded. He started to walk towards the woods.  
  
/ Please be all right Legolas. I cannot lose you too. You are my life. Please, please be all right. / 


	19. searching for legolas

Thranduil stood at the edge of the forest.  
  
/ Did Legolas really go in there? Valar, help us/  
  
He looked down and saw the little puddles that were Legolas's footprints go directly into the trees. They had found an outside door open and then found his tracks.  
  
" Come on we have to find him before something else does," Thranduil yelled to the elves that were behind him.  
  
Thranduil started to walk into the forest while listening to one of the head guards shout out orders to fan out and keep a look out for any small thing. Thranduil looked up and followed his son's trail for a moment with his eyes.  
  
Thranduil felt a hand on his shoulder and knew that it was Elrond.  
  
" What?" Thranduil asked  
  
" Thranduil, I just wanted to tell you I was sorry for Legolas going missing." Elrond said.  
  
" Thank you" was all Thranduil said  
  
" I wanted to ask you, do you know of anyone who would take le3golas away just to get back at you?" Elrond asked as he moved out of the way for a couple of people.  
  
Thranduil fought to hold his emotions in. it was more than enough that Beraid disappeared but now Legolas? Thranduil couldn't sort out how he was feeling. He was angry, frustrated, upset, and sad worried, and confused all at once. He was tired of not knowing. " There are plenty of people who would love to kill Legolas to get back at me. That's why those bastards killed Alasse, to get back at me. She didn't even do anything to them. They did it to get back at me for something I don't even remember I did!" Thranduil paused " you don't think.. You cant… he cant… you think someone might have taken Legolas? He wasn't alone that long! And besides someone had to have seen them there wasn't enough time for someone to come in and grab Legolas. Legolas… no he cant be kidnapped! " Thranduil said tryi8ng his hardest to believe it.  
  
/ No, he can't just be gone! He had to have come looking for me. The guards said that both our doors were open so he had to have come looking for me because I wasn't there. I wasn't there… I wasn't there when he needed me. I should have known better than to leave him alone during a storm! I knew he was going to wake up! And he went looking by himself for me. He might have actually talked to me. He … I wasn't there… I wasn't there for him. /  
  
" Thranduil, Thranduil," Elrond said as he tried to bring the wood king back out of his thoughts. " What are you thinking?"  
  
" I wasn't there.." Thranduil whispered so that Elrond had to strain his ears against the wind to here him.  
  
" Well, there is only one set of footprints so unless someone shoved Legolas outside in a raging storm and is hoping for him to get lost I think he just came out looking for you." Elrond said trying to put the king into some comfort.  
  
Thranduil only nodded. Elrond sensed that he was done talking and left with a reassuring squeeze on Thranduil's shoulder.  
  
Thranduil quickly walked back to his place in front of the now spread out-group. After walking for a few more minutes Thranduil could see a small lump up ahead. He quickly ran to it hoping that some how it was Legolas all though the lump was way to small to be his son. When he reached it he realized that it was…  
  
" Laure," Thranduil whispered as he bent down to pick up the now covered in mud teddy bear.  
  
/ If Laure is here than Legolas cant be too far/  
  
" What did you find milord?" a head guard asked.  
  
" My sons teddy bear Thranduil said as he stood up. " tell me, what is around this area? There aren't any spiders are there?" he asked trying to make sure that the area was somewhat safe for his toddler.  
  
" There are no spiders here in this area but there is a deep ravine a little ways up ahead." the guard said to his king.  
  
" And what is in the ravine?" Thranduil said as he started to walk following the trail his son left.  
  
" A couple of wide deep underground springs surface there," the guard explained.  
  
" Underground springs? I want a couple of elves down there. Tell them to look carefully around the springs. If Legolas ends up in one of them he could drown. I never taught him how to swim." Thranduil said as he quickened his pace.  
  
Nodding the guard turned around and started barking out orders to the other elves.  
  
" Thranduil, what happened" Elrond said as he caught up with Thranduil.  
  
" I found my son's teddy bear. There is a deep ravine with a couple of deep springs in it. Legolas might drown if he ends up in one of them. He doesn't know how to swim." Thranduil explained.  
  
" Let us hope that he doesn't end up in there then." Elrond said.  
  
" I pray to the valar that he doesn't." Thranduil said as he called out Legolas's name. 


	20. finding legolas

Legolas crawled across the muddy forest floor.   
  
" Ada… I'm coming," he whispered.  
  
Legolas heard a voice. He strained his ears to find out what it was saying but all he could make out was  
  
" Look. Small…up ahead.. You go…" the voice trailed off.  
  
* Small, up a head? It means me! They are coming after me! I have got to hide. *  
  
Legolas looked around quickly and saw bushes not to far from him. Summing up the rest of his strength Legolas crawled as quickly as he could to the bushes. Once behind them he tried to stop himself from shivering but it was no use. He was just too cold. Legolas heard footsteps and put his head down on the muddy ground and flattened himself out as best he could without moving the bush too much. Legolas held his breath as he watched two sets of feet come into view.   
  
They stopped right in front of him.  
  
" Do you see him?" one of the elves asked.  
  
" No.. Wait maybe he is that way. I doubt he went this far on his sprained ankle." another elf said.  
  
" Well he might have. We have to go check the ravine anyway. I hope someone finds him soon though. This is too much of a storm for little elflings to be out in.," the first voice said.  
  
" We shouldn't be out here either. If he hadn't of ran off we could be inside and nice and dry." the second voice grumbled.  
  
" Oh come on now, lets go make this quick. With all this rain the ravine is going to be hard to walk through. I hope the springs haven't overflowed. If they did than it will be a mess down there," the first voice said.  
  
" Yeah lets go. Wait do you want to check the bushes first?" the second voice asked as a pair of feet took a step towards the bushes.  
  
*No! Go with your friend. Don't come any closer. Please, I don't want to die! I don't! I have to help my ada! *  
  
" Do you really think he would be hiding there if we are right here?" the first voice said.  
  
" No." was all the other voice said the feet turned around and walked back other to where the other feet where. " Lets go". With that both feet walked forwards and left Legolas alone.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Thranduil bent down lower. The rain was getting heavier and Legolas's small footprints were being washed away rapidly. Thranduil looked up at the sound of feet approaching.  
  
" Did you see any sign of him?" Thranduil asked anxiously when he recognized the two elves as the ones that went to search the ravine.  
  
" No milord." they both said at the same time.  
  
" The ravine is flooding though. We have to double our search area. If Legolas gets near the ravine all he has to do is fall to the bottom and he will be up to his shoulders in water." one of the elves said. " And that isn't even near the springs."  
  
Thranduil bit his lip and looked down and one of his sons fleeting footprints. Trying to stop his emotions from showing on his face. It was no use however. When he looked back up at the two waiting elves his eyes were teary and his voice horse " one of you go and get more elves and the other try to find Valandil. I want to know how they are doing." by the time he finished tears were rolling down his all ready wet face.  
  
Without a word the two elves nodded and ran back towards the palace.  
  
Thranduil stared to jog forward.  
  
/ I have to find Legolas. He is probably scared and cold and hurt. I have got to find him/  
  
" Legolas" Thranduil yelled into the dark forest. " Legolas"  
  
Thranduil ran in front of all the other elves until he had the ravine in his sight.  
  
Thranduil peered at a lump at the edge. With a jolt he realized that it was Legolas.   
  
" Legolas do not move. Stay there." Thranduil yelled but it was to late. Legolas had moved his head to look at his father. That movement had cost him. It broke his concentration on getting away from the edge and instead of moving away he slipped down the steep side of the ravine.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
I will have the next chappie sometime tomorrow night. I have to go and look at a wedding chapel with my mom and watch my niece all day tomorrow so I'll wrote it in the car. I promise that it will be up soon. 


	21. the ravine

"LEGOLAS" Thranduil screamed as he ran over to the side of the ravine and slide down after his son. When Thranduil reached the bottom he was neck deep in murky water. Thranduil searched frantically for his son. Legolas was nowhere in sight though.  
  
Thranduil stood still and motioned for the elves at the top of the ravine to stay up there. Thranduil could not see his son but the could feel a small currant that headed further down the ravine. To an adult it was no problem to keep your footing but to a toddler that didn't know how to swim it could be deadly.  
  
Thranduil motioned for the other elves to come down as he swam down the now flooded ravine. He saw a disturbance in the water a few feet in front of him.  
  
/ Legolas../  
  
" Baby I'm coming" Thranduil yelled as he hurried to the spot where Legolas was trying to get his head above water.  
  
* I have to breath; I have to get my head up above the water. Ada, help me, I'm scared, come and get me! *  
  
Just as Legolas was about to pass out from lack of air he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He tried to lift his hand to grab it but his body wouldn't respond.  
  
* Ada! You came*  
  
Thranduil quickly jerked his son out of the water and into his arms. Thranduil just stood there for a few minutes as he hugged Legolas close.  
  
" Amin mela lle, amin mela lle ion-nin. Amin nant ikotane {scared}" {a/n- I couldn't find the elvish word for scared so just pretend that it is in elvish.} Thranduil said over and over. {I love you, I was so sacred]  
  
Legolas started to cough.  
  
Thranduil patted his back and said, " Ta tereva, you need to cough up all the water in your lungs." " It is fine}  
  
Still patting his sons back Thranduil quickly turned around and faced the three elves that had followed him down the ravine. " Where do we get out of this?" Thranduil asked remembering the steep side that he had slide down.  
  
" We will have to climb up a rope. It is too dangerous to continue down the ravine because of the springs. One wrong step and you'll be in a bottomless pit of water" one of the elves replied as they all hurried back to the side of the ravine.  
  
" Good idea, but, how exactly are we supposed to get Legolas up there as well?" Thranduil asked as he looked up the side of the ravine. " I can't climb up that holding Legolas and I don't think any of you could either."  
  
" Hand me your cloak, milord," one of the elves said.   
  
" Whatever for?" Thranduil asked as he shrugged out of his cloak.  
  
" You'll see" was all the elf said as he tied up the cloak and handed it back to Thranduil " if you sling that on your shoulder and across your chest then Legolas can sit in it as you climb up" she explained.  
  
" Good thinking." Thranduil said as he did as she said and laid Legolas in the cloak. Thranduil grasped the rope and looked down at Legolas " are you ready?" he asked.  
  
Legolas gave a slow nod of his head as he had another coughing fit.  
  
Thranduil waited until Legolas was done before he started the climb up.  
  
Once all the elves were up out of the ravine they all hurried back to the castle. The storm was getting worse every minute and none wanted to stay outside any longer. Thranduil had found out that the other search party hadn't been as lucky as Thranduil's and Thranduil was forced to call of the search until the storm lightened up.  
  
Thranduil held his sleeping son close to him as he walked down the hallway towards Legolas's room. He had fallen asleep as soon as they walked into the castle. Thranduil slowly opened the door to his son's room and walked over to a chair and set Legolas on it. He would have put him on the bed but Legolas was soaking wet and Thranduil wanted Legolas to have a nice dry bed to sleep in. he walked over to the dresser and pulled out some winter bedclothes. Even though Legolas wouldn't need to wear them for another couple weeks when it gets really cold Thranduil didn't want him to freeze during the night.  
  
Thranduil crossed the room and gently shook Legolas.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes a little.  
  
" I'm going to get you dressed and then put you to bed. I'll be in later to sleep with you." Thranduil told his more than half asleep son.  
  
Legolas gave a small nod before going back to sleep.  
  
Thranduil smiled as he quickly yet gently peeled his son's clothes off.  
  
Once Legolas was warmly dressed and tucked in bed Thranduil walked to his room and grabbed a small box out of a jewelry box on his dresser. The jewelry box had belonged to his wife before she died and Thranduil didn't have the heart to put it up after her death, in fact, many of her clothes were still in the closet after all these years that she had been dead. Thranduil still cried him self to sleep because of the loss of his wife. Three years had not washed any of the pain away for Thranduil. It also hurt Thranduil that Legolas could not remember her, but Thranduil told him everything about her. After all that was the only way Legolas would ever know what his mother was like. Even though he never asked about her Thranduil could easily tell that he wanted to know more about his mother. More than once Thranduil had found his son looking at her clothes or jewelry. That was one of the reasons he made sure that some of her things were where Legolas could easily get them whenever he felt the need to. Thranduil had vowed to make sure whatever his son wanted to know about his mother Thranduil would tell him right after he asked. Even though it hurt to talk about Alasse.   
  
Thranduil had reached Legolas door and slowly opened it. He smiled at his sleeping son. He quietly walked over to the bedside table. Thranduil opened the box and smiled sadly as a soft lullaby came out of it. He ran his index finger over the delicate designs on the outside of the box. He had given Alasse this music box the day Legolas was born.  
  
/ Knock out of it Thranduil, you have things to do! /  
  
Thranduil straightened and gave Legolas one last kiss before walking out of the room to go find Elrond and Valandil. 


	22. talking lords and guards

I need you guys help. I am being adopted sometime in December and I have the choice to change my name. I was thinking of making it Arwen Alexandria. What do you think?   
  
*************************************************************************************   
  
Thranduil stood outside Elrond's door and raised his hand to knock. Before his hand hit the door however it swung open and Thranduil stood face to face with Elrond.  
  
" I was expecting you to come." was all Elrond said as he motioned for Thranduil to move out of his way. " Arwen is asleep and I don't want to wake her up," he explained as they walked down the hall together.  
  
" Oh, Legolas fell asleep as soon as we got in out of the rain." Thranduil said.  
  
They walked in silence until they reached Thranduil's study. Thranduil opened the door and beckoned Elrond in.  
  
"Mae govannen Valandil" {well-met} Elrond said as he walked over to where Valandil was sitting on a comfortable couch.   
  
" Mae govannen, Elrond" Valandil said as he slid over to make more room for Elrond.  
  
Thranduil did not sit on the couch with Elrond and Valandil. He walked over to his desk and leaned on the front of it so that he faced them.  
  
" What is going on? Have there been any threats against you or your son that I don't know about?" Valandil asked concerned. He cared very, very, deeply for his king and prince.  
  
" Well… to make a long story short, Legolas received a small package today, in that package was a note from amras saying that he would see him soon and to remember something. There was also a doll that looked remarkably like amras and was splattered in real blood. Other than that there is nothing about threats, at least not today. But now Beraid has disappeared and that concerns me greatly. He rushed out of my chambers this morning talking about he was going to see if he could get answers. Whatever that means." Thranduil explained to Valandil.  
  
Valandil remained silent for a few minutes as he processed the new info that his king had just told him. Finally he slowly spoke " do you think that there is a link between the two?" he asked trying to explore all the possibilities like he had been taught to.  
  
" Yes I do. But what it is, I do not know." Thranduil said.  
  
" I haven't had the chance to tell you yet but nienna also disappeared today." Valandil loathing admitted to his king. He knew that it was more than enough to have a friend missing without having to worry about someone else going missing too.  
  
" Who is nienna?" Elrond asked looking at Valandil.  
  
" Nienna is a servant that helps Nefiath take care of Legolas." Thranduil explained, " Nefiath is his nanny. She has been ever since Alasse died. I couldn't take care of a one year old all by myself. It was just too much for me." Thranduil added when Elrond gave him a puzzled look.  
  
/ You couldn't take care of Legolas on your own so you had to get help. Someone to replace his mother. Stop it! You know that's not true no matter what Alasse's damn younger sister said. She a just an idiotic young elf and a stupid one at that! You can't believe anything that comes out of her mouth. When I take Legolas to go see his aunt and uncles I'll make sure to leave her out of the meeting. He does not need to meet her of all people. /   
  
" Aye, that would be too much for a lot of people, myself included." Elrond said.  
  
Thranduil just nodded his head and went on " anyway we are getting off the subject. Nienna went missing? When was this?"   
  
" A few hours before you came in from your meetings. At first I thought that she had been called away to do something and that she thought that I would watch over Legolas. Which is nothing new. When her mother has her spells nienna often goes to get her under control and I step in for her is Nefiath isn't there or needs help." Valandil said. " But when we got back tonight I checked the kitchens and servant quarters and she wasn't there. Her mother had been fine all day also. In fact none have seemed to see her since she left this morning to go watch Legolas"  
  
" But you saw her go?" Elrond asked.  
  
" Yes. She went to go get prince Legolas something to eat." Valandil explained.  
  
" What is wrong with her mother? What 'spells'?" Elrond asked confused.  
  
" Nienna's mother was captured by orc not long after Alasse was murdered. Her body recovered nicely but her mind." Thranduil trailed off trying to think of the right words " her mind is fine expect for every once and a while she tends to have these huge mood swings that usually end in violence and she starts to hallucinate. Nienna is about the only one her mother lets near her. She hasn't had a problem for a very long time though. As more time passes she has less and less problems. I just think that it will take a couple of years before her mind can function normally." Thranduil explained.  
  
" Oh I see now." Elrond said. " So now we have a bloody doll, a missing Beraid and a missing servant. How can we find a link between the three?"  
  
" We cant. We will just have to wait until another note comes or something else happens." Valandil said.  
  
" We can't just wait. My son could be the next target. If he is then I need to know as soon as possible so that I can protect him. I couldn't save Alasse but I will not lose Legolas!" Thranduil said.  
  
" My king, do you have any idea who could have sent the box? Any enemies that I don't know about?" Valandil said trying to calm his king.  
  
" No I think you know just about all of them." Thranduil admitted as he slid onto his desk.  
  
" I suggest we all go to bed before we all pass out from exhaustion. " Elrond voiced after a few minutes of silence. " I would like to get a little rest before Arwen wakes up and I am sure that you do too Thranduil."  
  
" Yes, I promised Legolas I'd sleep with him tonight. I don't want him running off trying to find me like he did tonight." Thranduil stood and stretched. " Valandil, I know you are as tired as us but could you do a few things for me?"  
  
" Of course." Valandil said as he stood up.  
  
" I need you to make up a guard sift for Legolas. I want someone there at all hours. And no new warriors. I want experienced ones only please, or if you want you can pair them up. I don't want any one to go see Legolas without a written note from me. I'll put a little message at the bottom so that you will know that it was in fact me who wrote it. No letters or packages are to be given to him. I want to see any of them first. I also need a couple of healers in Legolas's room tomorrow." Thranduil said as he, Elrond and Valandil walked out of the study. " I also want a search party for both Beraid and nienna. Send them out as soon as you can."  
  
" Yes milord. I'll be going now 'quel undome" Valandil said as he bowed his head and left.  
  
" Tomorrow I planed for Glorfindel to stay with Legolas and Arwen while I get some work done and discuss some business with you. Is that all right?" asked Elrond as he turned to face Thranduil  
  
" Yes that is fine. 'Quel undome Elrond" Thranduil said as he turned in the opposite direction and started to head to his chambers.  
  
" 'Quel undome" Elrond called out as he too headed for his room.  
  
When Thranduil had finally reached his room he realized how inviting his bed looked. Shaking his head to clear some of the sleepiness from it Thranduil changed as quickly as he could and walked to Legolas's room. He tiptoed across the room and slid into bed next to his son. He pulled Legolas closer to him and smiled as he fell into the dark abyss. 


	23. healers

Nikki- yes I am really going to be adopted. And I have decided to change my name to Arwen.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Thranduil squeezed his eyes shut as the first light of dawn crept into his son's room.  
  
Thranduil sighed and carefully sat up. He glanced down at his sleeping toddler. He stroked a couple of stray hairs away from Legolas's face.  
  
Legolas's face scrunched up and he shook his head a little in an attempt to get away from what ever was touching him.  
  
Thranduil smiled softly as he pulled his hands back from his on. He watched his son slowly open his eyes.  
  
" Ion-nin, kel n'alaquel a' kaim" {my son, go back to sleep} Thranduil whispered as he bent to give his son a kiss on his warm cheek " ta a' arinya Na de" {it is to early to be up}  
  
Legolas just shook his head again and tried to sit up.  
  
Thranduil reached forward and helped his son into his lap.  
  
Thranduil hugged his son close and laid his head on Legolas's and sighed happily. These were the times that he loved the most. When Legolas was so warm and cuddly. It was the only time during the day that Legolas actually relaxed when his father was holding him and sometimes-even talk.   
  
Thranduil felt something wet on his hand and realized that Legolas was crying.  
  
" Legolas, Mani ta?" {What is it}? Thranduil asked as he cradled his son in his arms. " Mani ta raika?" {What is wrong?}  
  
Legolas started to talk but since he only whispered and he was crying Thranduil couldn't make out what he was saying.  
  
" Baby, calm down. I'm right here. Please don't cry. What is wrong? Were you scared last night? Are you upset that I wasn't there during the storm?" Thranduil asked as he slowly rocked his crying son back and forth.  
  
Legolas nodded and calmed down enough to say " amin now lle manke gurth!" {I thought you were dead!}  
  
/ You thought I was dead? /  
  
" Nay, nay, I am not dead I'm right here with you see I'm holding you, I'm not dead. Remember what I told you? I'll never leave you. And don't you ever think different!" Thranduil said as he hugged his son closer and rocked back and forth a little more. " It is okay. I'm here just like I'll always be. I am so sorry that I wasn't here when you needed me. I'll try harder. I'll try harder. I'll always be here for you. I promise."  
  
Thranduil held his son until his breathing was back to normal and his body relaxed.  
  
" There are some healers that are going to come have a look at you this morning, is that alright?" Thranduil asked as he sifted Legolas's weight to his other leg since the other one was numb.  
  
" Beraid?" Legolas whispered in Thranduil's nightshirt.  
  
" Beraid…" Thranduil trailed off unsure about how to go about Beraid being missing. " Beraid. Is busy somewhere else at the moment. I'm sorry. I'll be here with you when they come though. Will that make you feel better?"   
  
/ I can't distress him. He was enough problems as it is. He is too young to worry. /  
  
Legolas nodded and snuggled closer to Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil smiled and snuggled closer to his son.  
  
" Glorfindel and Arwen will be here later on too." Thranduil said after a few minutes of snuggles.  
  
Legolas raised questioning eyes to his father.  
  
*Glorfindel? Who is that? I thought that Elrond was coming! *  
  
' Elrond and I have some work to do today so he cant be here with you and Arwen today. Glorfindel is his best friend and Arwen spends a lot of time with him." Thranduil said trying to ease his sons mind some.  
  
Legolas didn't do anything. He just lie in his fathers arms and closed his eyes.  
  
" I'll wake you when they come, kel n'alaquel a' kaim." Thranduil said as he moved Legolas so that he could get up and dressed.  
  
Legolas shook his head and sat up again.  
  
" You don't want to go back to sleep?" Thranduil asked.  
  
Legolas nodded his head.  
  
" Alright, I have to get ready now so do you want to play with your new horses??" Thranduil asked as he moved towards a box of toys that he always kept in his room.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
Thranduil bent down and rummaged though the box until he found the horses that he had given Legolas the night before. He walked back over to the bed and handed Legolas the horses. Once Legolas was sitting contently Thranduil quickly got dressed. He was just finishing his last braid when there was a soft knock on the door.  
  
Legolas jumped at the unexpected noise.  
  
" It is okay Legolas, it is just either the healers or Arwen.' Thranduil said soothing as he quickly tied off his braid and walked to the door. He opened it and looked out on two healers.  
  
" Mae govannen Elemmírë, Curufinwë." Thranduil said to the two healers as he beckoned them inside his son's room. Thranduil shut the door after them and walked over to the bed where Legolas was laying. Thranduil sat down near his head and grabbed his hand in a tight hold.  
  
" Mae govannen, milord." both elves said as they neared to bed.   
  
" Mae govannen princes Legolas, what pretty horses you have!" Elemmírë said as she and Curufinwë moved slowly towards the bed. They knew from experience that Legolas did not like any sudden movements.  
  
Legolas gave a tiny smile as he quickly looked down at the two brown horses in his hands.  
  
Elemmírë gave a small smile at Thranduil as she sat down on the foot of the child size bed. Curufinwë remained standing.  
  
" I heard the you took a walk outside last night." Curufinwë said as he walked towards the bedside table and put his box of medicine on it.  
  
Legolas remained silent and kept his gaze down at his hands.  
  
Thranduil hugged his son closer and whispered in his ear " they are not mad at you. He was just trying to make conversation. You are not in trouble."  
  
Legolas moved closer to his father.  
  
Elemmírë smiled and slowly moved closer to the royal family. " Do you hurt anywhere more than other places?"   
  
Legolas gave no answer.  
  
" Legolas, I don't know where you hurt, you have to tell us." Thranduil said softly.  
  
" Ankle," Legolas said softly.  
  
Thranduil got up off the bed and pulled the covers off of Legolas so that the healers could see his body clearly.  
  
Elemmírë didn't have to ask which ankle hurt because his left ankle was covered in painful, horrible bruise.  
  
Thranduil winced when he saw his son's ankle for a second time.  
  
/ Legolas… poor baby! /  
  
" Owie, I bet that does hurt, this may make it hurt worse but I have to exam it to see if there are any broken bones." Elemmírë said as she bent over the ankle and gently grabbed.  
  
Legolas gave a small gasp when she did.  
  
*That hurts, stop it! *  
  
" Sorry. Curufinwë could you hand me some numbing lotion?" Elemmírë asked.  
  
" Sure," Curufinwë said as he rummaged though his box of medicines to find what Elemmírë had requested. When he found a lotion that was appropriate for a toddler he tossed it to his partner who caught it without even looking up from her patient. Elemmírë unscrewed the top to the red colored glass jar and gently rubbed a good portion of it on Legolas's bruised, swollen ankle.  
  
" Does that help?" she asked looking up at Legolas.  
  
Legolas nodded his head.  
  
" Good, just say something if you feel a lot of pain." Elemmírë said as she resumed her work.  
  
For the next ten minutes the healers examined Legolas. Thankfully he didn't have any broken bones but he had messed up his ankle even worse and he cracked a rib. They left telling Legolas not to walk on his ankle unless he was going to the bathroom. They gave Thranduil some medicine to numb the pain in his ankle and some extra bandages.   
  
" Well at least nothing is broken ion-nin," Thranduil said as he shut the door behind   
  
Legolas just looked at him.  
  
" Sorry, I was just trying to make you feel better." Thranduil said as he walked back over to his son and pulled the covers over him.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
" That is probably Glorfindel and Arwen. Listen I have to leave right after they come in okay?" Thranduil said. He got up off the bed and opened the door.  
  
" Hello Arwen, Glorfindel." Thranduil said as he moved out of the way for Arwen and Glorfindel.  
  
" Hello king Thranduil," Arwen said happily as she bounced into the room " hello Legolas"  
  
/ Well she feels better. /  
  
" You seem to be better!" Thranduil said as he walked back over to his son. " Legolas I have to go now. I'll try to make it for lunch. Amin mela lle."  
  
As usual Legolas didn't answer but when Thranduil bent down to kiss him Legolas flung his arms around his fathers neck and whispered in his ear " lunch"  
  
Thranduil kissed his son and hugged him back. " I will be back for lunch," Thranduil said. Legolas hadn't done anything like that for a very long time and if he had asked Thranduil to wear a polka dotted dress to his meeting he would. Thranduil gave his son one last kiss and hug.  
  
" See you at lunch, buh-bye, my little greenleaf," Thranduil said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
" Bye" Legolas whispered so softly that Thranduil had to strain his ears to hear him.  
  
Thranduil gave one last smile and left. 


	24. lunch

Thranduil put his head down in his hands and sighed, the day was not going, as it should.  
  
" Milord? Are you taking lunch?" Calafalas asked as she put copies of important papers into a pouch.  
  
" Uma, Diola lle," {yes, thank you} Thranduil said not bothering to take his head out of his hands.  
  
" For what? Why are you thanking me? I haven't done anything." Calafalas said.  
  
" Oh please, don't give me that you little demon. You chased everyone out of here just so that I could go eat." Thranduil said taking his head out of his hands and grinned at one of his favorite advisors. Calafalas may be a woman but she controlled all the male counselors. Everyone was afraid of her sharp tongue and her quick temper.  
  
" I am woman, hear me roar, meow" she joked as she stood up straight and flexed her imaginary arm muscles.  
  
Thranduil laughed. It had always seemed funny that he had about 50 or more different counselors that he saw every day and about more than half of them were afraid of Calafalas. She hadn't been here nearly as long as the other ones but that didn't seem to matter to the young ones. The older ones she left alone, out of respect and admiration, expect for the few that teased her back.  
  
" Tis good to hear you laugh again." she said once Thranduil had stopped laughing. " It has been so long since you laughed."  
  
Thranduil was silent as he remembered his beloved's grave. " I find fewer joys, now that… she is dead."   
  
"Amin hiraetha" Calafalas said as she came nearer to the highly polished desk that her king sat behind " I didn't mean to make those bad memories resurface, I really didn't" {I'm sorry}  
  
" Tis fine, they are memories and nothing more, n'dela no'ta, I'm fine. I am getting better at being happy. I need to be for Legolas's sake. I need to be able to answer all his questions about his mother." {Do not worry about it} Thranduil said.  
  
" Well, alright, listen I have to get these papers to Séregon, you know how he gets when something is late." Calafalas said as she put the reminder of the papers into the black pouch and tied it up.  
  
" Yes, I have to go eat with Legolas. I promised him I would." Thranduil, said as he stood up and stretched " do you think that you could keep everything at bay for an hour?"   
  
" Uma, I think I can terrorize a few counselors. Ringëril needs it all too much. Do you know what his problem was this morning? He was in such a hissy fit!" {Yes} she exclaimed.  
  
" No I do not, and I pity the poor elves that become subject to your torture." Thranduil said as he walked out from behind his desk and stood in front of Calafalas. " I will see you in a hour then, good bye."  
  
" Good bye," she said as she walked with Thranduil to the door.  
  
/ I wonder how Legolas's day as been. /  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Mae govannen, prince Legolas, Elrond had to do some work today so I decided to come and meet you. My name is Glorfindel." Glorfindel said as he lifted the bouncy Arwen onto his hip.   
  
" Hi Legolas, I hope you are feeling good, ada said that you got caught in the storm last night. It must have been really scary." Arwen said as she wriggled out of Glorfindel's arms and onto Legolas's bed.  
  
*It was! *  
  
Legolas looked up at the new elf and then settled his gaze to the white and brown horse that he had in his hands.  
  
" That is a beautiful horse, can I look at the other ones on your bed?" Arwen asked when she spotted what Legolas was looking at.  
  
Legolas nodded never taking his eyes off of the horse.  
  
Glorfindel stood watching the two toddlers for a few minutes and then he turned around and went to go get a chair to place beside the bed.  
  
When Glorfindel looked at the children again they were comparing horses and naming them.   
  
" Legolas, this two look exactly the same, look!" Arwen exclaimed as she showed Legolas the twin horses  
  
Legolas looked up at the horses that Arwen held out to him. He nodded and looked back down.  
  
Glorfindel gave a quiet chuckle as he remembered Arwen's older brothers when they were toddlers. They used to play for hour upon hours with their toy soldiers and horses.  
  
" What is so funny?'' Arwen asked.  
  
" Nothing, I was just remembering your brothers when they were as small as you," Glorfindel said as he reached over and ruffled Arwen's dark brown hair.  
  
" Hey, stop it, you are messing up my hair, ada worked hard to put my braids in!'' Arwen said as she moved away from Glorfindel's hand. "Please tell us more about when the twins were little," she begged once she was out of Glorfindel's reach.  
  
" Well, I don't know, they might give you two some ideas." Glorfindel teased.  
  
''Please! It won't give me any ideas I can ask the twins if I need ideas about pranks! Please glorfy?" Arwen pleaded with Glorfindel with puppy eyes.  
  
" Ahh, Undomiel you know that I can not resist those eyes. All right, all right, I will tell you a few tales about your demon like brothers. Legolas, do you want to listen?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
Legolas nodded his head but did not move his eyes from the horse in his hands.  
  
Glorfindel would have pressed a little more to get Legolas to talk but Elrond warned him that Legolas would not talk to anyone and hardly talked to his father.  
  
" Well, when the twins were a little older than you…" Glorfindel started  
  
There was a knock a door.  
  
Legolas jumped and looked at the door with fear in his eyes.  
  
*It's them*  
  
" I'll get it" Glorfindel said not noticing Legolas.  
  
" Legolas are you okay?" Arwen asked.  
  
Legolas did nothing to show her that he had heard.  
  
Glorfindel opened the door and Valandil stood in front of him.  
  
" Mae govannen." Valandil said, " Can I speak with you? It will only take a second."  
  
"Uma. Arwen, I'll be right back." Glorfindel said.  
  
" Oh all right." Arwen mumbled.  
  
" Atta girl." Glorfindel said as he walked out of the room.  
  
" What do you want to talk to me about?" Glorfindel asked concerned   
  
" Oh, I just want to tell you that there will be some guards out here. I didn't want to scare you or anything if you opened the door and saw two strange elves standing in front of you. I would have told you in there but I didn't want to freighted the children." Valandil explained  
  
" Oh aright… is something wrong?" Glorfindel asked cautiously. Elrond had warned him to watch what questions he asked when in Mirkwood since Thranduil didn't like people prying into his business whether it was personal or work.  
  
"No not really, there are just some problems with a near by town and Thranduil never takes chances when it comes to his son." Valandil lied. Him and Thranduil had set up a system that morning on what the guards were to say and do when someone asked.  
  
" Alright is that all?" Glorfindel asked.   
  
" Uma." Valandil said.  
  
Glorfindel nodded his head and walked back into the bedroom to the two waiting toddlers.  
  
" Alright, back to the story," Glorfindel said as he began his story.  
  
Glorfindel kept the two children occupied all morning with stories of when the twins and Elrond were little.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
" Okay, I think that I have told enough stories for today. Why don't you two color?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
Legolas nodded and Arwen just folded her arms and pouted.  
  
Glorfindel looked around for some paper and crayons. He spotted them on the table near the fireplace. He walked over and grabbed the supplies that he needed and then walked back over to the bed and handed the two waiting toddlers paper and crayons.  
  
Legolas and Arwen were occupied the rest of the morning coloring and listening to more of Glorfindel's stories. After an hour or so of coloring Legolas looked up just in time to see the door open.  
  
*Ada? *  
  
Thranduil stepped into his son's room.  
  
" Hello.'' he said as he walked over to where his son and Arwen were sitting. " Arwen I believe that your ada is coming for lunch too. Unless he lost track of time."  
  
Thranduil sat down next to his son and gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the top of his blonde head. " How is my little greenleaf today? That is a beautiful picture you are making. Can I put it in my office when it is finished?"  
  
Legolas gave a smile and nodded his head.  
  
" Arwen, that is a pretty picture also." Thranduil said.  
  
" Thank you, I am going to give it to my brothers." Arwen said as she reached for another crayon.  
  
Thranduil watched his son color for a few minutes.  
  
" I think that I should go get Elrond. I'll be back in a few minutes." Glorfindel said as he stood and stretched.  
  
" I'll watch theses two while you are gone." Thranduil said.  
  
Glorfindel nodded his head and left.  
  
Once Glorfindel was gone Legolas grabbed a piece of paper and a couple of crayons and put them in Thranduil lap.  
  
/ He is opening up. I think so at least. Maybe being out alone in that storm want to open up a little bit more to me. I hope so/  
  
" You want me to color too? What should I draw?" Thranduil asked as he moved into a position that he could easily draw at.  
  
Legolas looked around and grabbed one of his horses and set it in front of his father.  
  
" You want me to draw this horse? I'll do my best." Thranduil said.  
  
Legolas looked up at his father and then continued with his drawing.  
  
Thranduil smiled at him before starting his drawing.  
  
Thranduil was just about done with his drawing and Legolas and Arwen were long done with theirs when Elrond and Glorfindel walked in followed by two servants that were carrying trays of food.  
  
" Well look what the cat dragged in," Thranduil said as he put the finishing touches on his drawing.  
  
Elrond gave a sarcastic smile before turning to Arwen who was lying with Legolas on the floor putting together a puzzle. " How has your day been Arwen?"  
  
" Fine. Glorfindel told us stories about when you were little! Did you really dye Gil-Galads hair purple? Glorfindel said that you blamed it on you brother!" Arwen asked as she bounced up and into her father's arms.  
  
Elrond shot Glorfindel a look worthy of mordor.  
  
Glorfindel just shrugged and walked over to where the servants had put the plates of food down.  
  
" Well, did you?" Arwen asked as she wriggled out of her father's arms.  
  
" Later Arwen, I'm hungry what about you?" Elrond said as he walked over to the table and grabbed a plate of food for him and Arwen.  
  
" Uma, I'm hungry!" Arwen exclaimed   
  
" Sit down and I'll give you your food." Elrond said as he sat down on the floor next to where Arwen was standing. Arwen plopped down and quickly began to eat her food.  
  
Thranduil got up off the bed and gently picked Legolas up. He put Legolas on the bed and then went and grabbed the last two plates of food. Thranduil walked back to the bed and handed Legolas his plate and then sat next to him with his own plate and began to eat.  
  
Everyone eat in silence for the next 15 minutes.  
  
Thranduil opened his mouth to say something to Legolas but he was cut off when the door slowly opened and a hooded person stood in the doorway.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
And yet another cliffhanger. I thought that the chappie needed some excitement. Don't you? 


	25. the hooded figure

The hooded figure reached up and pulled her hood back revealing long, braided brown hair and sparkling green eyes and a pale face that looked young and old at the same time.  
  
" Nefiath, you scared us half way to mandos! What were you thinking!? Why are you here so early anyway? I thought that you were going to be here in two days." Thranduil demanded as he pulled Legolas closer to him to try to calm him some.  
  
" Hello to you too Thranduil. I honestly didn't do this to scare anyone. It was just too cold in the halls. I wanted to surprise Legolas." Nefiath said as she walked over to the bed and put her arm around Legolas. " I missed you so much!" she hugged Legolas close and kissed his face.  
  
Legolas gasped and tried to move away from his nanny.  
  
" Legolas, sweetie, what is wrong?" Nefiath asked concerned.  
  
" It is a long story. Why don't you come with me to my study I have got some things to discuss with you." Thranduil said as he stood up off the bed.  
  
" I think I will" Nefiath said as she too stood up off the bed. " Legolas I'll be back as soon as your ada and I finish talking okay?"  
  
Legolas nodded and stretched his arms out for one last hug from his father and nanny.  
  
Thranduil and Nefiath gave the little elfling a hug and kisses before saying goodbye to Arwen, Elrond, and Glorfindel.  
  
Once they were gone Legolas pushed his plate away and Elrond had to catch it before it fell off the bed.   
  
" Was that Nefiath?" Elrond asked as he put Legolas's less than half eaten plate on the table.  
  
Legolas made no response.  
  
" Are you mad about them leaving?" Elrond asked as he took Arwen's empty plate and set it next to Legolas's.  
  
Again Legolas did nothing to show that he had heard Elrond.  
  
Elrond waited a few minutes for Legolas to respond but when he didn't Elrond bent over and whispered something in Glorfindel's ear. Glorfindel nodded and without a word he picked up Arwen and walked out of the room despite her protests to stay and play with Legolas.  
  
Elrond shut the door behind his long time friend and walked over to the bed and sat in the chair that Glorfindel had occupied earlier. He starred at Legolas and said, " You and me are going to talk whether you ada wants us to or not."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry that it was so short the next chappies will be much longer. 


	26. caputured

me- don't worry your action is coming.  
  
Legolas4me- I already have a sequel to this. I was also thinking about writing about when Thranduil's wife died. I am very happy about getting adopted.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
" Legolas, I'm not trying to be mean to you I just want to know what is wrong." Elrond said as he softened his expression. " Why are you so scared all the time?"  
  
* Because I saw my friend die and they said if I tell then my ada will die! I am not going to tell you anything so just ask away. *  
  
Legolas looked down at his covers.  
  
"Legolas… why can't you tell? Have you been threatened? Has anyone said anything to you? Anything that bothered you?" Elrond asked.  
  
Legolas jerked his head up when Elrond said that.  
  
*/ So he has been threatened. Thranduil's not going to be very happy about that. Then again he is not going to be happy about this either. Now how can I get Legolas to say who threatened him? Does he even know who it is? /*  
  
Legolas starred at Elrond with wide fearful eyes.  
  
* He can't find out! Ada will die if he does! He. He just can't. *  
  
" If someone has done anything to you, you need to tell someone. So that they can help you." Elrond said gently. " You need to tell someone you can trust, like your nanny or your ada. You can tell me too if you don't feel comfortable talking to them."  
  
* No! No! I cant. Don't you understand that I cant! I have to protect my ada and Beraid and Nefiath! *  
  
Elrond waited for Legolas to speak. When he didn't Elrond said " would you tell Arwen?"  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
* I can't have Arwen dragged into this. *  
  
" Would you draw it?" Elrond asked as he thought of all the different ways that Gil-Galad and Cirdan tried to get him to talk about when he was captured by Maglor.   
  
Legolas shook his head a little less vigorously.  
  
Elrond reached out and grabbed a bunch of different color crayons and a couple pieces of paper.  
  
" Would you draw it for me?" he asked as he held out the coloring supplies to the elfling.   
  
Legolas bit his lip.  
  
* They didn't say anything about drawing it. They didn't say anything about Elrond. *  
  
" Do you want me to get your ada?" Elrond asked.  
  
Legolas nodded his head.  
  
" Ada…" Legolas whispered  
  
" Will you draw it for him?" Elrond asked as he got up out of the chair.  
  
Legolas just starred at him.  
  
Instead of taking it as a no Elrond decided that Legolas might feel more comfortable talking to his ada than him. Elrond walked to the door and told one of the guards to bring Nefiath and Thranduil to him. The guard nodded and took off in the direction that his king and Nefiath had.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
" What is wrong? What is wrong with Legolas?" Nefiath demanded as Thranduil led her though the halls.  
  
" Legolas got hurt and I'll tell you how once we reach the private gardens." Thranduil said as he motioned for Nefiath to turn.  
  
''The gardens? I thought you said that we were going to your study! Thranduil I'm not playing any games! What happened to Legolas?" Nefiath said as she followed the elven king though a complex system of halls.  
  
" I'll tell you when we get their Nefiath, stop asking." Thranduil said as he opened a door and ushered his son's nanny though it.  
  
" Fine." Nefiath said.  
  
They walked in silence until Thranduil opened what had to be the 18th door and walked out into a beautiful sunlit garden. Thranduil walked over to a bench that was surrounded by sweet smelling honey suckles and white climbing roses. Nefiath stopped for a minute to look around the royal family's garden. It some how always amazed her and calmed her to see all the different flowers and to smell the sweet air. Nefiath looked over to her right. There was another bench that no one could sit on. It was completely covered in lavender flowers. Nefiath smiled sadly as she remembered that Thranduil had that spot made just for Alasse not one week after they had meet. Alasse had loved anything that looked and smelled like lavender. Nefiath smiled when she remembered the first time that she had taken care of Legolas over night for Thranduil. Around midnight Legolas woke up and started to scream. No matter what she did Legolas would not stop screaming. It soon got to the point that Thranduil had to come in and calm Legolas himself. Nefiath would always remember who astonished she was when Thranduil had put lavender scented water in his sons tiny baby sized bath tub and bathed his son in it until he stopped screaming and fell into a deep sleep. She always remembered that lavender calmed him down no matter how distressed he was. She often lit lavender candles at nap time and bedtime so Legolas could get to sleep faster and easier.  
  
" Nefiath,' Thranduil called out from his spot on the bench.  
  
" Coming," Nefiath said as she turned around and joined Thranduil on the bench.  
  
Thranduil took a deep breath and started to fill Nefiath on everything that had happened. He was just getting to the part about Legolas telling him to come back for lunch when the door leading to the inside was flung open and an elf that Thranduil recognized as one of Legolas's guards stood in the opening. He stumbled to where Thranduil and Nefiath were sitting and fell forward and Thranduil could see a knife sitting out of his back. Thranduil could easily tell from the amount of blood on his back and the ground that he wasn't going to live long.  
  
/ By the valar what happened!!!!? If some one attacked him then Legolas…/  
  
" What happened? Who attacked you?" Thranduil said as he slipped down to the ground and gently pulled the wounded guard into his arms.  
  
" They. Came out …of nowhere. Got prince…" the guard trailed off and started to breath shallowly.  
  
" They got Legolas? Who got Legolas? Who has my baby?" Thranduil asked to the quickly dieing guard  
  
" Don't." was all the guard said as he drew in his last breath and went limp in Thranduil's arms.  
  
Thranduil gently laid the now dead guard on his stomach in the grass.  
  
Thranduil gasped when he saw the handle of the knife.  
  
" What?" Nefiath asked as she stood up on shaky legs.  
  
" That… that is the same type of knife that was in Alasse. Come on we have to get to my son!" Thranduil said as he stood up and ran to his son's room. When he got to his toddlers room he was greeted with a huge mess. Legolas's bed had been turned over and the mattress was flung across the room. The table had been smashed to pieces. The double windows had been punched out and glass littered the floor. The pictures that Thranduil had given Legolas last Midwinters had been tore in two and now lay scattered across the room. But worst of all was the blood that seemed to stain everything. There was blood splattered against on the wall and all over the floor. Thranduil looked around the room with tears running down his face. He looked behind the door and fell to his knees. The door was unharmed expect for one small bloody handprint.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Well at least it was longer than the last one. 


	27. beatings

"DARO!" Elrond roared as he watched an elf kick Legolas over and over again. " Can't you see that he cries because of pain? Let me go to him! I'll make him quiet, just stop hurting him. He is only an elfling! Let me go to him. Please, please, let me go to him," he begged.  
  
The elf that was kicking Legolas, to punish him for crying for his father, stopped and turned to look at Elrond.   
  
" And why should we do that? The brat was told to be quiet and he didn't comply with the order. He deserves this anyway. Well, at least his father does." the elf said as he gave Legolas one last kick. " Untie him, let him offer the little brat some comfort."  
  
One of the elves that were sitting near the fire nodded and stood up and walked over to where Elrond was tied up to a tree. He reached down and pulled a knife out of his belt and roughly cut the bonds. He then grabbed Elrond's wounded shoulder as shoved him so roughly that Elrond ended up face first in the dirt.  
  
Elrond gasped as a sharp shock of pain ran though his battered body. Elrond laid his head down on the forest floor while he tried to catch his breath and still his pounding heart. Once he was as calm as he could be in his situation he got up and limped over to the screaming toddler. Elrond gently lowered himself on to the hard cold ground next to the young prince of Mirkwood. He cradled Legolas in his arms and stood up yet again. Elrond walked, or rather limped, back over to where Glorfindel and his own young daughter where tied up on the ground.  
  
" Hush nessa er, shush, it will be alright. You have to stop crying. I know that it is hard but you have to." Elrond pleaded to the still screaming toddler. " I know that you hurt, I hurt too. I'll tell you a story."  
  
Legolas quieted his screams some when Elrond said that.  
  
" That's it, you and me are going to have to get along or less those elves are going to give us some trouble. Just keep taking deep breaths and slowly let them out. I know that it is hard to stop crying but you have got to do it." Elrond said soothing as he put a healing hand on Legolas's chest and gently rubbed around the bruised and broken ribs as he sent healing power to them.  
  
Legolas took a deep shuddering breath and let it out just as Elrond had told him to.  
  
" Hurt" Legolas said between quiet sobs and hiccups.  
  
" I know that you hurt, I am trying to help you as much as I can but, you have to calm down some more before I can examine you wounds." Elrond explained.  
  
Legolas took another deep breath.  
  
" That's a good boy, I'm going to lift up your tunic so that I can see where he was kicking you." Elrond said in a low voice.  
  
Legolas nodded and moved his tied hands above his head so Elrond could have a better view at his injuries.  
  
" Good boy. Now just hold tight this might hurt a little bit." Elrond muttered as he slowly lifted Legolas's sleeping tunic.  
  
Elrond bit his lip at what he saw. Legolas's chest was almost fully covered in dark purple and blue bruises. Elrond could easily tell that at least two ribs were severely broken and three were cracked. Elrond gently rubbed over the bruises and sent more healing power to Legolas. When he was done Elrond gently pulled the tunic back down over the bruises.  
  
" Looks kinda of bad, I wish I could give you something for the pain but I don't have anything. Sorry. Why don't you try to fall asleep?" Elrond said as he adjusted Legolas into a more comfortable position and started to sing a soft elvish lullaby as he thought back to when they had been captured.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Elrond was just walking back to the bed after telling one of the guards to go get Thranduil and Nefiath when he heard the other guards call for someone to halt and state their business.  
  
Legolas looked up at the door with wide frightful eyes.  
  
' Do not worry, nothing will get you." Elrond said   
  
Right after Elrond had said that the door was flung open and five heavy armed elves stood in the doorway. One elf ran over and grabbed Legolas as the other four occupied themselves with Elrond. Right when Elrond was about to get to Legolas the elf holding him drew out a knife and pressed it to Legolas's neck just hard enough to draw a tiny trickle of blood to flow down his neck.  
  
" Take one more step and the prince dies," the elf holding Legolas said as he pressed a little harder on Legolas's neck. " We have your little girl too so do not try anything."  
  
Elrond froze. It was too much to risk both young lives.  
  
" Why?" Elrond asked as he stood his ground against the elves " why are you taking lives so young?"  
  
" That, we won't be telling you. You have no need to know why. Just do as we say and no one will get hurt," one of the other elves said as he tried to tie Elrond's hands behind his back. Elrond however wasn't ready to be at the mercy of the dark elves. He threw off the elf behind him onto the table. Before Elrond could attack another elf he received a knife plunge right below his left ribs and also in the right leg right below the knee and on his calf. The wounds were not serious but they were enough for the elven lord to stumble and fall against the wall before sliding down to the floor, staining and spattering everything in his blood. He looked up at Legolas right before they forced him out the door. He had put his hand on his bloody throat and was clinging to the door with his bloody hand in a failed attempt to stay in his room with Elrond. The elf that was holding him however was not in the mood for games. He jerked Legolas away from the door and forced a cloth into his mouth and then swept him out of the room leaving Elrond utterly alone with four brutal elves. When Elrond tried to stand an elf grabbed him and forced a knife in his right shoulder and then shoved him into another elf that slammed him against the double windows. Another elf grabbed him and held him up as the others took turns punching him. By the time they were done Elrond couldn't stand on his own and was quickly falling into darkness.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Elrond tried to clear his fogged mind. Some thing was wrong, something happened, but what? All of the sudden memories came rushing back to him. With a jolt he realized he was tied to a tie and Legolas was screaming.  
  
Elrond forced his heavy eyelids open and saw the elf beating on Legolas.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Elrond looked up at the elf that stood before him.  
  
" Here" he grunted as he thrust two canteens full of water and two traveling blankets into Elrond's arms. " Those are for you, you will get new water once every morning so don't waste It.' he walked away back into the fires warm area.  
  
Elrond took one of the blankets and covered his daughter and best friend with it. He took the last one and covered himself and Legolas.  
  
" This is going to be a long night," Elrond whispered to himself. 


	28. enter the twins

" Gone? All of them, just gone?" Thranduil starred at Valandil. " How? How did those people get past the guards, killing both, and destroy my sons room and then they just vanish into thin air? What about all that blood? Surely it must of left tracks? Unless…" Thranduil trailed off and put his tear stained face into his hands.  
  
" Milord, your son, Glorfindel, Elrond and Arwen are all missing. The blood in the bedroom did not leave any trails. It looks like Glorfindel and Arwen were taken by force in a secluded part of the garden." Valandil explained to his king.  
  
" My son, my son is gone, gone, gone," Thranduil mumbled over and over again to his hands.  
  
" Do you know how might of done it?" Thranduil asked hopefully as he took his head out of his hands.  
  
" Most of your enemies have witness that they were some where else at the time of the kidnapping. The ones that we haven't found yet are: Vero and his gang of rouges, Dûrë, Ranté, and, Hîthdur and Duinloth. We also think that Vero and his gang and Ranté may have joined together against you." Valandil explained. " Every one who has disserapered are close to you in some way. First amras, then Beraid and nienna, both in the same day, and now Legolas and Elrond, and then Glorfindel and Arwen."  
  
" Who do you think is next?" Thranduil asked as he put his head in his hands ounce again.  
  
" I can't say. It might be you or me. Nefiath, um… Alasse's sisters, brothers, maybe her parents. Or maybe it will be only be isolated to Mirkwood. They may stretch as far as Imladris. Maybe they will go after the twins and their mother." Valandil said.  
  
"All this seems hopeless." Thranduil muttered.  
  
" Nothing is without hope milord, we will find them. We will find Legolas," said as he toke a step closer to his king.  
  
" Oh I know that some day I will get to see Legolas again but I wonder if I will see him or just his body." Thranduil said as he choked back a sob. " I mean, I can't lose Legolas, he is all I have left, the only thing that stops me from fading. I love him; he is entirety to young to have so many problems and setbacks. He shouldn't have to be put in a stressful and dangerous situation like this. He shouldn't… and what about Elrond and his family? He has a wife and two older boys. What will they do if their best friend, sister and father get killed?"  
  
" I don't know milord? I don't know. I do know that my troops and I will try our best to find them and bring them home." Valandil said as he walked up to Thranduil's desk and laid a hand on his arm.  
  
" Diola lle." Thranduil said as he took his face out of his hands again and let the tears that he had been holding back all day flow freely down his face. " I just don't know what to do anymore Valandil. I mean, what can I do than just sit here and hope to the valar that my son his all right? What can I do to help him? Mankoi? Mankoi ro? Mankoi sen?" {Thank you. Why? Why him? Why them?}  
  
Valandil said nothing for he knew that nothing could comfort his king.  
  
Once Thranduil has his emotions under control again he said, " I suppose that I have to write to Celebrian and the twins that their father, sister, and Glorfindel has been kidnapped."  
  
" Yes you should. They deserve to know." Valandil said as he took a step away from the desk. " I have to go now. It is my shift to look for Legolas."  
  
" Yes, Tenna' Tulare " Thranduil said as he stood up to shake his friends hand {until tomorrow}  
  
" Tenna' Tulare." Valandil said as he shook Thranduil's hand and left.  
  
Thranduil sat back down and took out a blank sheet of parchment and unscrewed the inkwell and grabs a quill.  
  
Thranduil starred at the paper in a loss of what to write.  
  
He was soon saved momentarily from writing the dreaded letter when there was a knock at the door.  
  
" Come in it is open." Thranduil called.  
  
" King Thranduil, where is our ada?" a elf with long dark brown hair and gray eyes said as he and his mirror image stepped into the room.  
  
/ Great, just great, now I have the twins here. /  
  
" He was not where any one told us he would be. So we thought that he might have taken up a council with you." the other one said as they approached the desk " but he is not here, our sister is nowhere to be found either."  
  
Thranduil sighed " I was just about to write a letter to you two boys. But before I tell you about that you must tell me why you have come here." Thranduil said. " Take a seat please."  
  
" I'll stand, thank you," Elladan, Thranduil guessed, said.  
  
Elrohir looked at his brother and without a word both of them retreated the couch.  
  
" Excuse my brother, he is not himself. My name is Elrohir and this is Elladan." Elrohir said.  
  
Thranduil nodded as he noted that Elrohir wore a deep blue cape while Elladan wore a silver one. Otherwise they were a perfect match. Right down to the braids in their dark brown hair.  
  
" We were delivering a message to my grandmother and we decided that since we were on this side of the misty mountains why not visit our little sister, ada, and Glorfindel. We thought that maybe we could also meet your son for Arwen writes many good things about him." Elladan said to Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil nodded. " Yes Arwen and Legolas seem to get along well."  
  
" Could you please tell us where our ada is? You see, nanna is going to kill us when she gets our letter that we are here instead of visiting our grandparents like we are supposed to be doing. We only mean to stay for a few days with our sister since we miss her awfully." Elrohir said. " We don't mean to bother you. We just want to see our sister."  
  
" Ah, your sister, boys I have some bad news to tell you." Thranduil said sadly.  
  
" What? What ids wrong with Arwen? Is she hurt? Did someone hurt our baby sister!?" Elladan said   
  
" I don't know, your ada, Arwen, Glorfindel and my Legolas have been kidnapped. I don't know by who but please believe me when I say that I am doing everything I can to find them." Thranduil broke the bad news to Elrond's almost grown sons.  
  
The color slid out of the twins already pale faces as they grasped each other's hands and starred at Thranduil in shock.  
  
" Before you came in I was trying to write a letter to you and your mother explaining why. Maybe you could better explain it to her." Thranduil said.  
  
" Mankoi?" the twins said at once.  
  
" I don't know why. They just seemed to vanish." Thranduil admitted to Elrond's twins.  
  
The twins said nothing.  
  
" Would you two like a room?" Thranduil asked thinking that they may want privacy.  
  
The twins nodded and stood up together. " Is there anything we can do to help? Anything at all?" Elladan asked.  
  
" You two could join the search parties. But you have to at least try to get some rest and write to your mother and grandparents before I will allow you two do that." Thranduil said as he led the twins out the door.  
  
" Sounds fair." Elrohir said  
  
Elladan nodded.  
  
" Could you show lord Elrond's sons to a guest room and then send for some food and extra clothes for them." Thranduil asked a guard that was standing outside his door.  
  
" Uma milord." the guard said.  
  
" I will fill you in on all the details after breakfast. Quel undome." Thranduil said.  
  
The twins just nodded and followed the guard to their room. 


	29. ada?

" Ada?" came a soft voice.  
  
Elrond closed his eyes as he recognized Arwen's voice.  
  
*/ Just go back to sleep Arwen, please baby/*  
  
" Yes baby." Elrond asked as he turned to look at his daughter.  
  
" Why am I tied up? Where are we? Oh the ground is wet!" Arwen said as she squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
Glorfindel moaned as Arwen touched one of his wounds but didn't wake.  
  
" We have been captured for some unknown reason. And I do not know where we are." Elrond said. He scooted the few feet to his daughter and scooped her up in his lap with Legolas. " Don't worry, everything will work out fine. Thranduil will find us soon."   
  
Arwen starred at her father with tears running down her face.  
  
Elrond glanced up at the elves to see if they had seen his daughter cry.  
  
" Shush Arwen, do not cry, I know that you want to but don't." Elrond said as he shifted as best he could to hide Arwen from view of their captors.  
  
" Why" Arwen said trying to stop her tears.  
  
" Because.. Legolas was crying and he got in big trouble and he got hurt. I don't want you to get hurt also." Elrond said leaving out the details and hoping that it was enough to stop Arwen's curiosity.  
  
" Legolas got hurt? How bad?" Arwen asked as she snuggled closer to the warm body of her father.  
  
" Um pretty bad." Elrond said as he looked around for something to talk about instead.  
  
" Lle anta yulna en alu?" Elrond asked as he spotted the two canteens that the elf had given him earliest.  
  
"Uma, amin naa fauka." Arwen said as she nodded stiffly. {Yes I am thirsty}  
  
" Arwen, are you hurt? Did they hurt you at all?" Elrond asked concerned.  
  
" My neck hurts because they grabbed it really hard. Ada.." Arwen trailed off as more tears ran down her face.  
  
" Mani? Mani naa ta? Mani marte?" Elrond asked   
  
" Me and Glorfy where.. In the garden and they.. Came out of nowhere and they grabbed me and put a knife.." Arwen trailed off as she started to sob quietly into Elrond's bloodstained tunic.  
  
" Keep going. I need to know what happened to you." Elrond said as he gave his daughter a reassuring hug.  
  
" They put a knife at my throat and… told Glorfy that if.. He dint do as they said.. That they would kill me!" Arwen said between sobs.  
  
" and what happened after that?" Elrond pressed.  
  
" Glorfy tried to fight them off… but they beat him. They got him really badly ada. And then they threw me against the garden wall and… they held me against it… they beat Glorfy up really badly and then they tied me and Glorfy but glorfy tried to fight them again." Arwen said.  
  
" Glorfindel tried to fight again? What happened to him?" Elrond asked as he readjusted Arwen into a position where she wasn't touching his knife wound under his ribs much.  
  
" Glorfy punched one guy and… while he was beating him up the other elves came up behind him and grabbed him. They… held him there while another elf punched him in his stomach again and again. When glorfy gave up… they tied him up to and then blindfolded us and then they hit me other the head really hard and… then I woke up here." Arwen finished her story with a huge sob.  
  
" Amin ikotane hiraetha, amin ikotane hiraetha," Elrond said over and over as he cradled his young daughter and gently rock her back and forth  
  
" Ada," Arwen said between quiet sobs.  
  
" Mani?" Elrond asked  
  
" I want to go home. I don't want to stay here. Make those bad elves go away. I want to see Elladan and Elrohir again. I miss them. I want to sing with nanna and play with the twins. I want to sleep in my own bed and play with my dolls. Make everything better ada. You can always make things better." Arwen said with a loud sob.  
  
" I cant Arwen, I can't make it better because I don't know why we are captured. We just have to stay out of trouble and do as they say. Can you do that?" Elrond asked as he lifted Arwen's face so that they were looking at each other. " Please? For me?"  
  
Arwen nodded as more tears flooded her wet face.  
  
" Good girl." Elrond said.  
  
Elrond looked up when he heard an elf approach.  
  
" Naa rashwe?" the elf asked as he looked at Arwen's tear stained face. {Is there trouble}?  
  
" Nay, no trouble at all." Elrond said quickly hoping that Arwen was calm enough that the elf would leave her alone.  
  
Elf the looked up at Elrond and back down at Arwen. " I'm not so sure."  
  
Elrond bit his lip and looked down at Arwen and brushed some stray hairs from her face. " Just leave her alone please, she isn't crying," he said softly.  
  
The elf said nothing as he bent and grabbed Arwen roughly and jerked her up to look eye to eye with him.  
  
" What's the matter? Miss home? Well too bad cause you aren't going back." the elf said as he tightened his grip on Arwen's shoulders and shook her roughly. When he was done shaking her he drooped her on Elrond's lap and turned on his heel and left.  
  
" Ada," Arwen wailed.  
  
Before Elrond could respond to his daughter he felt a movement by his side and immediately knew that Legolas was awake.  
  
" Shush Arwen, remember what I told you about crying? You have to be a big girl now." Elrond said as he scooted Arwen over in his lap and picked up Legolas and put him in his lap also.  
  
" Ada you're bleeding!" Arwen said in shock when she looked down and saw Elrond's wound.  
  
" Not much. It just reopened. It will be alright." Elrond said with a strained smile.  
  
Arwen laid her tied hands over the wound.  
  
" Mani?" Elrond said as he shot his young daughter a puzzled look.  
  
" You always said that you have to stop things from bleeding. I'm stopping it from bleeding." Arwen said.  
  
Elrond smiled and laid back on the ground so that Arwen could have more room to 'doctor him'  
  
Pretty soon Elrond felt more weight on his cut. He looked up and discovered that Legolas had added his hands to Arwen's.  
  
" Thank you Legolas, that is very kind." Elrond said as he smiled at the shy toddler.  
  
Legolas looked down avoiding Elrond's gaze.  
  
Elrond sighed and laid back down. After a few minutes he reached up and grabbed the two toddlers and laid them on either side of him.  
  
" Lets go to sleep. We don't know what tomorrow will bring us." Elrond said.  
  
" Can I have a drink of water first ada?" Arwen asked.  
  
" Sure, Legolas do you need a drink too?" Elrond asked as he handed Arwen a canteen and when Legolas nodded he handed him the other one. When the two small children were done drinking Elrond took a drink then all three of them laid back and fell into an uneasy sleep. 


	30. a fathers grief

Thranduil tossed and turned while images of his captive son ran though his head. It had been a whole day and most of a night. Why hadn't anyone tried to contact him? Were was his son? Was he all right? Had he been feed? Was it his blood all over his room? Was he hurt? Was he sleeping in a bed or on the hard ground? Was he…  
  
Thranduil sighed as he pushed his covers back and slowly got out of bed and walked over to his balcony. When he opened the double glass doors he was greeted by a soft cool wind that he would have enjoyed if he had been in different circumstances. He sighed and walked over to a chair and slumped down in it.  
  
" Legolas, where are you? Why were you taken away from me? What kind of person would take a child so young?" the devastated Mirkwood king asked the wind that was playing on his teary face. " why can't you be home? I just want to hold you in my arms. I just want to see you again. Why, why are the gods punishing me? Why did they let you get taken away from everything? What have we done to deserve this?"  
  
Thranduil put his head back and looked up at the starry sky though bleary eyes.  
  
/ if Legolas was here he would be curled up in a thick blanket and he would snuggle up into my arms. I would tell him all the star names all the stories that went with them. He would fall asleep in my arms and then I would go and lay him in my bed and cuddle with him till morning/  
  
Thranduil sighed and bent forward and put his head in his hands.  
  
/ baby where are you? Please, someone give me a sign that he is okay./  
  
Thranduil took his head out of his hands when he heard his bedroom door open and close.  
  
/ not someone else comes to tell me that they are sorry that Legolas has been kidnapped. If only they would leave me alone! Can't they tell that I want to be alone?/  
  
Thranduil took a deep breath and tried to put on his impassive face as much as he could.  
  
" milord?" Nefiath asked as she opened the balcony doors " do you wish to be alone or can I join you?"  
  
" you can join me Nefiath. I just thought that it would be another person that came to tell me that they were ' ever so sorry' that my son has been kidnapped." Thranduil said as he moved over on the bench to make room for his sons nanny.  
  
" oh" was all Nefiath said as she sat down next to her king.  
  
Thranduil took another deep breath.  
  
" Nefiath, has Legolas ever mentioned any thing to you about something that bothered him? Anything at all?" Thranduil asked  
  
" Nay, he has said nothing to me. The only thing that ever worried me about Legolas was his shyness." Nefiath replied.  
  
Thranduil nodded his head. " He has said nothing to me also. But, you should have been here this morning. It was like he was just starting to trust people. He was opening up a little. And then. He just was gone. Just like that, gone." Thranduil ended with a small, almost inaudible sob.  
  
Nefiath put her arm around Thranduil's shoulders. " I know. But he is out there somewhere. We will find him soon. Legolas is a strong boy; he will make it through till the end. I know that he will. We will have to be strong for Legolas too though."   
  
Thranduil nodded his head as tears rolled rapidly down his face. " I just wish that… he could.. Be here… with me.. If I had known.. Then maybe I could have… stopped it. I should have never… have left him." Thranduil said between sob that shook his body.  
  
" I do to, my king, I do too." was all Nefiath said as he gently pushed Thranduil's head down on her shoulder. " try to sleep now. You will have a long day tomorrow."  
  
Thranduil nodded and in a few minutes he fell into a sleep that was plagued with nightmares of his son. 


	31. the cave

"GET UP!" was all Elrond heard before he felt a hard swift kick in the ribs.  
  
Elrond gasped and his eyes flew open. Elrond quickly realized that Legolas and his daughter were not right beside him like they were the night before. He sat up and looked around and saw that the elves had tied them up on a horse together.  
  
*/ At least they are unharmed and together. /*  
  
Elrond breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that they were unharmed. His relief was quickly washed away however when he was jerked up into a standing position. Elrond struggled against the hands that were holding him and earned a hard stinging backhand on his left cheek.  
  
" Hold still or you'll get worse!" said the elf that had backhanded him said as he pulled out a long piece of rope out of a pouch that was sitting on the forest floor.  
  
Elrond stopped struggling and let the elf that had backhanded him tie his hands behind his back and then he was led to a horse that stood behind him with a half awake Glorfindel tied up on it. The elf pushed Elrond up on the horse behind Glorfindel and tied him tightly to the saddle.  
  
" Elrond, what happened?" Glorfindel said groggily. " I remember fighting some elves off and then I wake up here? Who are-"  
  
"DINA" an elf interrupted Glorfindel. {Be silent}  
  
" Not now. I'll tell you later." Elrond whispered to his friend.  
  
" Vero, we are ready to go" an elf that was standing next to Elrond and Glorfindel called out.  
  
An elf that, Elrond guessed to be Vero, jumped out of a tree and landed right in front of the two frightened children.  
  
Vero grabbed Arwen's chin and said, " I want to hear no sound out of both of you, understand" he took his other hand and grabbed Legolas's chin also.  
  
" Legolas," Vero smirked " you remember what happened last time don't you? Don't make me do it again"  
  
*/ Last time? What does he mean last time? /*  
  
Legolas whimpered and nodded his head as much as he could with Vero's hard grip on his chin.  
  
  
  
" Good." Vero said as he let go and walked over to a horse and mounted it. " Lets go before the kings men find us," he said and he urged his horse forward.  
  
The other elves fell into some kind of formation that held their captives boxed in the middle.  
  
Elrond heard a quiet, almost inaudible, sob. He looked over at the two children that rode next to him and noticed that Legolas was crying.  
  
  
  
" Legolas," Elrond whispered   
  
Legolas looked over in Elrond's direction.  
  
" It is alright, please don't cry" Elrond said softly  
  
Legolas just shook his head and looked away from Elrond.  
  
Elrond sighed and returned his gaze to the front of the group and prepared himself for a long day.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Glorfindel groaned in his sleep as one of his many wounds was jolted.  
  
Elrond looked at his friend and waited to se if he would wake. When his longtime friend didn't Elrond let him lean against him as they rode in the twilight.  
  
" Just a little bit further men" Vero called out and sure enough after a few more minutes of riding Elrond could make out what looked like a cave entrance.  
  
When the group reached the mouth of the cave they dismounted and then jerked the four captives off their horses and pulled them into the cave.  
  
Elrond looked around as the elves started to light torches that lined the gray stone walls. The cave had one way to enter and exit it was wide and the ceiling was just about three feet over Elrond's head. The entire thing was gray stone with spots of mold and moss here and there.  
  
Elrond was shoved over to where the other elves had put Glorfindel, Legolas and Arwen. The elf that had leaded him over to them shoved Elrond down in a wet spot.  
  
" You four stay there and don't move an inch," the elf said as he threw the two water canteens down on the ground in front of his captives.  
  
" Arwen," Elrond softly called  
  
" Yes ada?" Arwen said as she turned to look at her father.  
  
" Scoot over here " Elrond said   
  
Arwen nodded her head and moved slowly towards her father.  
  
Elrond looked down when he felt something pressing into his knife wound and saw that Legolas had moved away from the sleeping balrog slayer and had put his head down in Elrond's lap. Elrond smiled at Legolas.  
  
" Every thing will be fine, don't worry." Elrond said gently  
  
Legolas didn't answer but Arwen said, " I hope so ada"  
  
" It will be Arwen, you have think that " Elrond said  
  
" I'll try ada," Arwen said as she too laid her head in her father's lap.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Arwen spoke " ada,"  
  
" Hmm?" Elrond said looking down at his daughter.  
  
" Will glorfy be alright?" she asked, " Why is he sleeping so much?"  
  
" N'dela no'ta. He sleeps because he was a lot of wounds and he used a lot of energy when he tried to fight of those bad elves." Elrond explained {do not worry about it} " he will be okay soon. He just needs some rest."  
  
" Oh okay." Arwen said  
  
" You look tired Undomiel, why don't you try to rest some. I'll wake you when they give us some food." Elrond said. " Legolas you need to sleep too."  
  
The two toddlers nodded their heads and closed their eyes.  
  
Elrond hummed one of his favorite songs from his childhood as he silently hoped that Thranduil or someone would find them soon. 


	32. legolas?

Legolas gasped and tried to cower behind Elrond.  
  
" Legolas, what, what are you doing?" Elrond asked as he tried to spot the toddlers sudden discomfort. He stopped looking when he saw that Vero was walking towards him and Legolas.  
  
" Oh" Elrond said   
  
When vero reached his captives he smirked and said, " I understand that you want to know why you have been brought here, am I right?" he asked  
  
" Yes, why have you kidnapped us? What reason do you have? Why take children so young surly they have done nothing to you." Elrond said  
  
" Well, you see normally I don't tell my captives why. And I don't see any reason in breaking that little tradition. But," he said  
  
" But what?" Elrond asked cautiously   
  
" But, Legolas knows why. Don't you, you little sorry excuse for a prince?" vero said as he dragged Legolas out from behind Elrond. " Go ahead you little brat, tell him!"  
  
Legolas shook his head and started to shake  
  
" I said to tell him! If you don't than there will be dire consequences!" vero hissed, " You know what will happen. Don't you? Remember? Remember what you did?"  
  
" What? Legolas please tell me." Elrond said softly  
  
When Legolas didn't speak vero threw him against Elrond and said, " I want to go eat but I'll be back to deal with you. Don't get to comfortable."  
  
When vero walked away Elrond bent his head and talked softly to Legolas " Legolas, if you know something then I need to know. It may help me understand why we are here. Do you know something?"  
  
Legolas shook his head as tears started to fall.  
  
" Legolas, I know that you know something, please tell me. I need to know. It might help us get away from them," he said softly so that only Legolas could hear.  
  
" You cant." Legolas said through his tears.  
  
" I cant what?" Elrond asked puzzled  
  
" Get away" Legolas replied.  
  
" Why can't we get away? " Elrond asked.  
  
*/ How would a toddler know that we cant get away? Has he seen these elves before? Are they the ones that threatened him? /*  
  
" Legolas, have you seen these elves before?" Elrond asked gently. He didn't want for Legolas to erupt into tears and sobs and have more added to his punishment for not talking.  
  
Legolas nodded his head.  
  
" What happened?" Elrond said as he rubbed his forehead against Legolas's " tell me what happened."  
  
Legolas choked back a sob and shook his head  
  
" Yes, you have got to tell me, please?" Elrond pleaded  
  
Legolas let out a small sob and started to mumble something that Elrond couldn't hear  
  
" I can't hear you Legolas, speak up some, and try not to talk while you are crying." Elrond said as he leaned closer to the crying toddler in his lap in an effort to understand what he was saying.  
  
" Gurth…" was all that Elrond could make out before another wave of tears flooded down Legolas's face. {Killed}  
  
" Who got killed? Who died?" Elrond asked concerned at what Legolas might have saw in his young years.  
  
" I killed amras," Legolas whispered.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
I thought that the story needs another cliffy. I really tried to make it longer but I'm under a lot of stress right now and it is hard to concentrate on the story. My mom is getting married in the next few days and we will have a bunch of family flying out here and I haven't even meet some of them. After the wedding I'm going out with my dad in his semi so I don't know when I will have access to the Internet. I'll try to make at least one more update but I can't promise anything. Maybe i can send the chappies to my mom and she'll post them for me. Any way I'll try to finish the next chappie for ya'll. 


	33. vero's Punishment

Elrond starred at Legolas with a look of pure shock and disbelief on his face.  
  
" No, " Elrond said as he tried to find his voice  
  
*/ How can some one so young think something like that. He couldn't do something like that, he just can't. /*  
  
" I don't believe that Legolas, its not true" Elrond said  
  
" Yes it is, I saw him get killed!" Legolas said, " How do you know? You weren't there, were you!?"  
  
*/ He talked! He actuality talked1 is that why he is so shy? He must have seen someone die. Maybe it was amras  
  
" Legolas… is that why you are so shy? Because you saw amras get killed?" Elrond asked.  
  
Legolas just started to sob.  
  
" No, no don't cry. It will be alright." Elrond said soothing   
  
" No it won't!" Legolas whispered between sobs  
  
Elrond said nothing for he knew of nothing to make Legolas feel better expect to be back home.  
  
Once Legolas had calmed down some Elrond said " do you want to tell me about it."  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
" Alright, why not?" Elrond asked  
  
" No" Legolas said.  
  
" Alright. But you have to tell me soon." Elrond said   
  
Legolas didn't respond.  
  
Elrond sighed and looked around the cave once more. He noticed that there was a black curtain that closed off a section of the damp, musky cave.   
  
" Brat" Vero said as he approached his prisoners. " Get up"  
  
Legolas struggled to his feet and then Vero dragged him over to where the curtain was. With one last smirk in Elrond's direction Vero shoved Legolas behind the curtain and walked in after him.  
  
Vero said nothing as he flipped Legolas on his back and roughly untied his hands.  
  
" Take off your shirt." Vero said as he started to undo the clasp of his black leather belt.  
  
Legolas nodded and quickly pulled off his sleeping tunic.  
  
" Turn around and face the wall." Vero said as he pulled his belt off.  
  
Legolas nodded his head once again and turned around and put his head up against the damp wall.  
  
" This should teach you to do as your told you little demon" Vero said  
  
Legolas just stood shirtless against the cold damp wall.  
  
Vero grasped his belt and slung it against Legolas's tender back.  
  
" Ai!" Legolas almost yelled as tears flowed down his cheek.  
  
" Shut up!" Vero yelled as he hit Legolas's back with more force.  
  
Legolas gave a gasp of pain and then bit his lip as he choked back a sob.  
  
" What's the matter? Your good for nothing 'father' never hit you before? " Vero said.  
  
Legolas quickly shook his head in hopes that Vero wouldn't hit him.  
  
" Well too bad, I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson in pain then wont I?" Vero said as he hit Legolas's back once more.  
  
" Amin na- quel. Saes.. Saes" Legolas whimpered. {I'll be good. Please}  
  
" Oh, I have no doubt that you will behave and do as your told after this." Vero said.  
  
Legolas let out the sob that he had been holding back.  
  
Vero gripped the belt harder and pounded it on Legolas's back two more times.  
  
Legolas, no longer holding back his tears and sobs, shook his head " Saes, Saes…"  
  
" Saes mani? Saes tampa?" Vero asked " n'uma" {please what? Please stop? No.}  
  
Vero kept beating Legolas until he was screaming in pain and his back raw and bleeding. Legolas was no longer standing up. He had slid on so that he was lying on his stomach on the wet ground. And Vero stood over him as he beat him.  
  
" Get up, you worthless piece of trash. You're a sorry excuse for a prince you know that? Your nothing" vero spat.  
  
"Now!" he yelled when Legolas didn't get up.  
  
Legolas bit his lip until he broke through the skin as he slowly got to his feet.  
  
" Pick up your tunic!" Vero said  
  
Legolas looked around and then walked over to where his tunic had been discarded earlier and picked it up.  
  
" I don't think that I need to tie you up do I?" Vero asked as he led Legolas out back in the main cave.  
  
Legolas shook his head as he followed Vero obediently.  
  
"Good boy." Vero said as he walked over to where Elrond, Arwen, and Glorfindel were sitting eating some soup.  
  
" Sit" Vero said as he observed his prisoners with a smirk.  
  
" Quel undome," he said once Legolas had sat down next to Elrond  
  
Once Vero had turned away and walked back over to where his men where sitting around a fire.  
  
" Here is yours Legolas" Arwen said as she reached across her father to hand Legolas his soup.  
  
Legolas nodded his head and reached to take the wooden bowl from Arwen.  
  
" Wait a minute" Elrond said as he took the bowl from Legolas's hands. " What happened? Why were you screaming?"  
  
Legolas looked down.  
  
Elrond glanced and saw part of Legolas's abused back.  
  
" Legolas, " Elrond said. " what happened to your back? Did vero hit you?"  
  
Legolas nodded and moved a little away from Elrond.  
  
" Don't touch" he whispered, " don't"  
  
" Legolas, please? Just let me see. I'll try not to hurt you much. Please?" Elrond pleaded with the retreating toddler.  
  
"N'uma" Legolas said {no}  
  
" Why cant I? I'm not going to hurt you. Legolas, I would never hurt you. Please let me see. I'm not going to hurt you I'm going to help you." Elrond pleaded.  
  
Legolas looked up at Elrond " vesta " {promise?}  
  
" Uma" Elrond said as he put his soup out of the way and held his arms out so Legolas could come to him when he felt comfortable.  
  
Legolas slowly but surly inched his way over to Elrond's lap.  
  
" Lay across my lap" Elrond instructed Legolas when he came close enough.  
  
" Nwalk" Elrond said when he saw Legolas's abused back.  
  
" Tanya naa ungwal" Glorfindel said. {That is torture}  
  
Arwen said nothing as she starred in shock at Legolas's raw back.  
  
" Arwen?" Elrond asked his daughter.  
  
" Yes ada?" Arwen said taking her eyes off of Legolas's back.  
  
" Do you have a under skirt on?" Elrond asked  
  
" Yes why?" Arwen asked puzzled.  
  
" I need something to clean up Legolas's back. Can you rip off some strips for me and Glorfindel?" Elrond explained.  
  
Arwen nodded and tried to rip off some of her underskirt.  
  
" I can't get it ada," Arwen said as he tried again  
  
" Here, let me help" Glorfindel said as he reached over Arwen and helped her tear several long wide strips.  
  
" Could someone hand me a canteen?" Elrond asked as he took one of the strips from Glorfindel's hand"   
  
" Here ada" Arwen said as she handed her father a canteen.  
  
" Diola lle. Eat your soup Arwen" Elrond said as he wet down two strips and handed one to Glorfindel. " This may sting Legolas."   
  
Elrond gently pressed his cloth down on Legolas back.  
  
Legolas hissed as the cloth touched his back.  
  
" Amin hiraetha" Elrond said as he and Glorfindel began to gently examine Legolas's back and washing and binding it the cloth that they had torn from Arwen's underskirt.  
  
Legolas's back had several small cuts and was covered in welts and bruises. It almost looked like his entire back was covered in welts and horrible purple, blue, and black bruises. What skin wasn't bruised, cut, or had welts on it was red and still had impressions of Vero's belt.  
  
Once Elrond was done he and Glorfindel wrapped up the worse of Legolas's cuts and raw skin. They helped Legolas pull on his tunic.  
  
" Here eat this" Elrond said as he handed Legolas his soup.  
  
Legolas nodded his head and began to eat.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Yay! I finally wrote a longer chappie. Aren't you so proud of me?  
  
Next chappie- Thranduil hears from the kidnappers. 


	34. the letter

" King Thranduil, wait up!" two voices called  
  
Thranduil groaned and turned around to look at the twins, who were running down the corridor to reach him.  
  
" We wanted to talk to you before you got busy. If you don't mind," one of the twins said out of breath.  
  
" That is fine." Thranduil said, " We can talk in my study. Come on"  
  
The twins followed wordlessly   
  
Once they reached the study Thranduil opened the door and walked over to his desk and saw a strange bright green envelope   
  
Thranduil starred at the bright green envelope that had been placed on top of all his other important documents.  
  
/ That wasn't there last night \. I wonder who put it there? Maybe the kidnappers put it there! Maybe I'll finally figure out what they want. /  
  
Thranduil reached down and grabbed the envelope. And ripped it open and read:  
  
Dear king Thranduil,  
  
It seems to be that we have your son and several other people that you seem to hold dear in our custody. For now they are alive, but I cant promise how long they will stay that way. My Original plan was to kill them slowly and painfully, but it has come to my attention that you have several things that I want. I wont tell you what they are yet but I will soon. I wish to arrange a meeting between just you and me. There are to be no guards or anyone else. I will have the area where we meet secured with my men so that I know that none will follow you there. Elrond's brats can come if they wish too. They probably will. I know that they showed up unexpected last night. Right when you were struggling to write a letter to their parents and grandparents.  
  
Do you want to know what else I know?  
  
I know that you didn't sleep last night. I know that, that nanny came to you last night. I know that you finally fell asleep in the early morn. You had nightmares about your poor little boy. You yelled his name several times in your fitful sleep.  
  
I know what you do everyday. I know that every morning you get up about a half hour before dawn. You bath and dress and braid your hair. You then walk to your son's room, which is only one door down from your own room. Sometimes he is awake and sometimes his nanny lets him sleep in until you get there. You wake him up, play with him until it is almost time for breakfast. Nefiath helps you dress Legolas and get him ready for the day. Then, all of you proceed to the dining hall. Sometimes you eat in there or have a private breakfast since Legolas never eats much in a crowd. You go to work and Legolas and Nefiath go and do whatever she had planned for the day. You often can't make it for lunch and Nefiath and your little son often eat outside. If you get off of work early you are able to play with your son before dinner and after but about half the time you are stuck working until dinnertime. After dinner you play with your son till his bath time. Nefiath often gives Legolas his bath if you are late {which is often}. You always try to be there to tuck Legolas in bed and read him a story. He tries to stay up to wait for you if you are late. You then work late into the night and crawl to bed when you can hardly open your eyes. You crawl into bed and cry your eyes out as you think of your long dead wife.  
  
Now, would you believe me if I said that I know your every move? That there is no way that you can hide from me?  
  
Any way, back to business. I'll meet you at the next full moon. I'll send you directions on the day that we are to meet. Remember that none can know of this meeting. There are to be no guards or another people expect for Elrond's brats. If you are followed I'll have everyone killed.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ah, you want to know my name don't you? Well, guess!  
  
Ps- I know why Legolas is so shy.  
  
Thranduil folded the letter up and laid it back on his desk. He slumped down in his chair.  
  
" Mani naa raika?" one of the twins asked " Mani nant e' I' lekmee?" {What is wrong? What was in the letter?}  
  
Thranduil said nothing. He just held out the horrible letter to the twins.  
  
One of the twins got up and took the letter from the woodland king.  
  
There was a dead silence while the twins read the letter together.  
  
" We want to come with you." the twins said as they folded the letter back up. " Do you know who wrote it?"   
  
" N'uma." Thranduil admitted with a sigh.  
  
One of the twins handed the letter back to Thranduil.  
  
" When is the next full moon?" the twin on the right side of the couch asked  
  
" It is in two days, el .I told you that just yesterday!" the one on the left said.  
  
" Amin hiraetha, ro. I forgot. You know that I can never remember stuff like that. That's you. You always remember stuff like that." the twin on the left said with a shrug of his shoulders. " And besides I was thinking about… other things."  
  
" Now wait a minute, you " Thranduil pointed to the left " you are Elladan right?"   
  
Elladan nodded his head.  
  
" So that makes you Elrohir" Thranduil said as he noted that Elrohir brown hair was braided back and Elladan's was just tied back from his face.  
  
" So you figured us out." Elladan said  
  
" Yes, I finally did" Thranduil said.  
  
Everyone fell into silence.  
  
" Boys," Thranduil said breaking the silence  
  
" Yes?" they said.  
  
" No one can know of this letter and of the meeting. They know things that they should not. They must have spies everywhere. Once we leave this room we cant speak of it again. Even when we think that we are alone. Understand?" Thranduil said as he looked from one twin to the other sternly.  
  
" Uma, we understand," they said  
  
" Good" Thranduil said  
  
After another few minutes of silence Elladan spoke up. " Could you tell us what you know about the kidnappings?"  
  
Thranduil took a deep breath and told the twins everything that he knew about what had happened to Legolas, nienna, Beraid, Elrond, Arwen, and Glorfindel. When he was done the twins sat in silence while the new information sank in.  
  
" So, my baby sister was taken by force?" Elladan said angrily as he stared to pace.  
  
" It seems to look that way." Thranduil said as he watched Elladan pace back and forth in his study.  
  
" El, you need calm down. Getting angry isn't going to help them." Elrohir said as he watched his slightly older and way too overprotective brother pace.  
  
Elladan shook his head " n'uma" {no}  
  
" Elladan, we will find them. Calm down. Your brother is right, getting angry is not the answer. It is not going to help them at all." Thranduil said.  
  
" No one, no one, touches my family and gets away with it. No one hurts my family and gets away unharmed. When I get my hands on them…" Elladan said as he quickened his pace.  
  
" Elladan, your brother and I understand how you fell. At least save your energy to help the search parties." Thranduil said.  
  
" We still have to write a letter to nanneth. If you are upset then we might forget some details. We might get some facts wrong." Elrohir said.  
  
Elladan just shook his head and continued to pace.  
  
" El, Saes, I don't like to see you like this. Saes, calm down" Elrohir pleaded with his older twin.   
  
{Please}  
  
Elladan stopped pacing and sat down on the couch next to his brother.  
  
" Amin hiraetha." Elladan said as he put his head down on his twins shoulder " I didn't mean to upset you. It is just that …"   
  
" Shush, I know, I know el." Elrohir said he stroked Elladan's hair away from his face.  
  
Everyone fell silent once again.  
  
" May I suggest that we try to eat something?" Thranduil said.  
  
" No thank you, we are not hungry," the twins said as one.  
  
" I know how you feel.. I have a lot of thing to do today so I will leave you now." Thranduil said as he stood up  
  
" Oh." Elladan said as he too stood up.  
  
" You two can stay here and write your letter if you wish to." Thranduil said. " All the things that you need are already on the desk."  
  
" Diola lle" Elrohir said as he walked over to Thranduil desk and sat down.  
  
" Not a problem." Thranduil said. " Please try to stay inside the castle. I don't want you two to be captured also." Thranduil said as he put his hand on the doorknob.  
  
" We can look after ourselves" Elladan replied.  
  
" El, Saes, now is not the time for your independence." Elrohir said as he gave his brother a pleading look.  
  
" Amin hiraetha king Thranduil" Elladan said quietly.  
  
" No offense taken. I have to go now. I'll see you at lunch. Remember what I said about the note. Don't talk about it. Even when you think you are alone." Thranduil said  
  
" We will" the twins said.  
  
" Good bye." Thranduil said  
  
" Good bye and thank you" the twins said.  
  
" Your welcome" Thranduil said and then he walked out of his study and towards his office.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Yay! A long chappie. 


	35. i'll be your friend

Legolas slowly opened his eyes. He slowly and gently sat up and looked around the musky cave. There were two guards at the front of the cave and two more were standing near the fire. Everyone else was asleep. Legolas looked out of the cave and guessed it to be a little after sunrise.  
  
*I wonder when ada will get here. I miss him so much. I want to go home. I want to see ada and Nefiath again. I don't want to be here. I wish amras were still alive. *  
  
Tears sprang up in Legolas's blue eyes.  
  
He wiped them away however when he remembered the punishment for crying.  
  
" Legolas?" Arwen whispered sleepily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
" Mani?" Legolas whispered back. {What?}  
  
" Why are you crying?" Arwen asked, " You want to go home too don't you? I do"  
  
Legolas nodded his head as more tears sprang to his eyes. " I miss my ada and Nefiath."  
  
Arwen nodded her head " I miss my nanna and brothers"  
  
" Legolas, do you know why they took us?" Arwen asked  
  
Legolas chocked back a sob as he nodded his blonde head.  
  
" Why?" Arwen questioned  
  
Legolas shook his head  
  
" Why wont tell me?" Arwen asked hurt.  
  
Legolas shrugged his shoulders.  
  
" Okay um… why can't you tell me?" Arwen asked as she searched Legolas's face or any hint.  
  
Legolas did nothing to show Arwen that he had heard her.  
  
" Do you not want to talk about this?" Arwen asked  
  
" I don't," he whispered.  
  
" Okay." Arwen said sensing that Legolas wasn't going to tell her anything. " Um… tell me about your friends. What do you do for fun around here?"  
  
Legolas put his head down and starred at the floor.  
  
" Don't you have friends?" Arwen said in shock. She thought that everyone had friends.  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
" Oh, well… I'll be your friend." Arwen said as she reached across her sleeping father to put her hand on Legolas's arm.  
  
" Diola lle. I'll be your friend too." Legolas said as he put his hand on Arwen's.  
  
Arwen smiled at Legolas and Legolas smiled shyly back before dropping his hand.  
  
" Tell me about your friends. What do you do in Imladris?" Legolas asked quietly  
  
" Well, my best friends name is Menel. We like to swim in the summer and in the winter we like to play in the snow. We like to play with our dolls and have tea parties. We also pretend to be things." Arwen said  
  
" Like what?" Legolas asked  
  
" Like fairies and animals and different people. Or mermaids. It's really fun. Sometimes the twins even play pretend with us. They are really funny. Maybe you'll get to meet them someday." Arwen said.  
  
" You swim? What's that like?" Legolas asked  
  
" You don't know how to swim?" Arwen asked   
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
" There isn't anyplace to swim around here?" Arwen asked  
  
" I don't know." Legolas said  
  
" Well, if you ever visit me in Imladris then I'll show you how to swim." Arwen said.  
  
" That would be fun," Legolas said with a yawn.  
  
" Oh, don't do that you'll make me yawn too." Arwen said with a yawn.  
  
" Want to go back asleep?" Arwen asked  
  
Legolas nodded his head and lie down next to Elrond.  
  
Arwen yawned again before laying down between her father and Glorfindel.  
  
Elrond smiled slightly as he felt the two elflings snuggle close to him. He knew that Arwen would find a way to make Legolas talk and to make her a friend. Arwen seemed to make friends everywhere she went.  
  
Elrond sighed and put his arms around the two elflings before going back to sleep. 


	36. painful flachbacks

Anything in :::::::::::::::::::::: is a flash back  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
" Milord?" Nefiath called as she opened Thranduil's office door " you wished to see me?"   
  
" Oh uh, yes I did" Thranduil said as he pulled himself out of his daydream about Legolas.  
  
" What's wrong?" Nefiath asked, " Have you heard from the kidnappers?"   
  
" Yes I did, but you cant tell anyone. Valandil doesn't even know yet. These people know things that they shouldn't"  
  
" Like what?" Nefiath asked as she sat down in own of the overstuffed chairs in Thranduil office.  
  
" Like what we do everyday. They must have spies everywhere. They know our every move and I can't do anything to stop it." Thranduil said.  
  
" What do they want?" Nefiath asked. " Is Legolas alright? "   
  
" I don't know what they want yet but I can guess that it problem involves money or something along those lines."  
  
Nefiath nodded her head " but what if they want a price that you aren't willing to pay?"  
  
" Like what?" Thranduil   
  
" Like giving up your kingdom? They might ask for something like that." Nefiath said as tears started to spring up in her eyes.  
  
Thranduil was silent as he thought carefully about what Nefiath had said   
  
" I'm sorry" Nefiath said  
  
" Don't be. It is a good question. No price is to large for my son but… what will our people do?"  
  
" I don't know?" Nefiath said quietly " I can't think of anyone to take your place."  
  
Thranduil nodded his head. " I can't think of anyone but Elrond to take my place."  
  
" Elrond? Are we thinking of the same Elrond? You two can't get along for nothing!" Nefiath said  
  
" I know but… I don't know, maybe he isn't such a bad guy. I mean… oh I don't know!" Thranduil said.  
  
" Did the kidnappers leave a note?" Nefiath asked changing the subject before Thranduil got worked up.  
  
" Uh yes… here it is. The twins gave it to me when they were done writing to their nanneth." Thranduil said as he handed Nefiath the letter.  
  
Nefiath read the note and gasped  
  
" What? What's wrong?" Thranduil asked  
  
Nefiath motioned for him to come closer.  
  
" Mani? Mani naa ta?" Thranduil asked as he walked over to his son's nanny.  
  
" That is the same handwriting as the note that was with Alasse when she died.  
  
" What!" Thranduil said as he grabbed the note from Nefiath and looked hard at it  
  
" Your right. I was so worried about Legolas and all the others that I didn't realize that." Thranduil said as he thought back to his wife's death.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Thranduil rubbed his stiff neck as he walked down the hall towards his chambers. He was looking forward to a kiss from his wife and to play with his almost a year old son. Thranduil smiled as he thought about his new family. He never thought he could be so proud and happy about a little baby that couldn't even walk yet. Legolas had been a blessing to him and Alasse. After months of trying to convince they were about to give up. But a week later Alasse had announced that she was pregnant. Thranduil's smile widened as he thought about his wonderful wife. He doubted that anyone could have a better one then he did. Alasse was kind, and always seemed to know what to do and say. Even when she was aggravated. Nothing seemed to dampen her sprits. Even with a screaming baby alasse could kept a smile on her face. Well almost a smile.  
  
Thranduil stopped as he heard a baby start to scream. He quickly realized that it wasn't a 'I'm hungry' or a 'play with me scream' it was a 'something is wrong come now scream'  
  
/ That is Legolas! What's wrong with him? Alasse would never let him scream like that! /  
  
Thranduil started to run down the hall.  
  
/ what's wrong? What's wrong with my family?/  
  
Thranduil slowed down as he reached his and Alasse's room. Legolas was still screaming at the top of his lungs. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. Something was propped up on the other side. Thranduil pounded on the door with his fists.  
  
" let me in! what's worng!?" Thranduil yelled  
  
No response came expect for Legolas to scream even louder if that was possible.  
  
" I'm coming baby!" Thranduil tried to yell over his baby's screams.  
  
Thranduil charged at the door with all his strength. He managed to break though what ever was blocking the doorway. He stepped into the dark room. Thranduil quickly crossed the room and lit a couple candles. He turned around and saw his wife laying on the floor in front of the crib…dead  
  
" N'uma, n'uma! You can't leave!" Thranduil said as he rushed over to his wife side ignoring Legolas's screams for a moment. He reached down and gripped his wife's hand and found it slightly warm. He felt for a pulse and found a faint one. Thranduil quickly looked over alasse and found a black handled knife in her stomach and several stab marks over her body.  
  
" TUA! TAU AMIN! TAU AMIN LLE! SAES! SAES, TAU!" Thranduil yelled over his son. {Help! Help me! Help me somebody please! Please help}  
  
" Milord…." a guard said as he skidded into the kings room " what happened?"   
  
" I dont know! Just go get a healer! Make hast!" Thranduil said as he stood up and reached over alasse and grabbed his screaming son. He sat back down next to alasse. He gently laid the still screaming baby next to him. He gently pulled out the knife and untied his sash. He pressed the cloth against Alasse's wounds. " Can you hear me celeb elen? You are going to be alright. You have to pull through. We have a son, you can't leave us. He needs you. I need you. Saes, Saes, don't leave us. I can't go on with out you." Thranduil said as tears fell off his face and onto his beloved. {Silver Star}  
  
Legolas started to twitch as he screamed.  
  
Thranduil didn't notice.  
  
" Thranduil, what wrong!" Beraid said as he rushed into the room with three other healers at his heels. " What happened?"   
  
" I don't know! I just walked in and saw this." Thranduil said between sobs " help her. Save her!"   
  
" Here take Legolas," Beraid said as he handed the screaming baby to the distressed father. " Calm him down. I'll take care of alasse," he said  
  
Thranduil nodded and retreated to the balcony.  
  
" Shush Legolas, nanna will be okay" Thranduil said as he gently rocked his son.  
  
" King Thranduil! Give me the prince quick!" a healer said as she reached out and took Legolas out of his father's arms.  
  
" Why, what's wrong?" Thranduil asked worried. "What's wrong with my baby?"  
  
" We found a cloth in his crib. However attacked your wife tried to drug Legolas," she said as she examined the baby prince.  
  
" Is he going to die?" Thranduil asked dreading the answer.  
  
" No I don't think so milord. I think it was just a sleeping drug. See how he moves really clumsily? "   
  
" Yes" Thranduil said  
  
" Classical sign of sunneth" {a/n- I just made the drug up}  
  
" And what's?" Thranduil asked  
  
" A powerful sleeping drug. Too much and it'll put you in a 6 week coma. I don't think prince Legolas got a lot of it though," the healer said as she handed Legolas back to Thranduil and rummaged though her medic bag.  
  
" How do you know that it is sunneth?" Thranduil asked as he cradled the still screaming baby " and why is he screaming so?"  
  
" Sunneth has a certain smell. He is screaming like that because it was way too much for his tiny system. His body is tingling and won't move right. That's way he can't move right. This will help." she said. She opened a bottle of red liquid. She took a eyedropper and filled it. She squirted it into Legolas's mouth. When he tried to spit it back out she put her hand on his mouth and blew on his face until he swolow it. {a/n- that really works on babys}  
  
" that should help him. But, when you feed him you need to burp him cause it kinda of meses up his stomach a little. He should be fine sometime tomorrow night." she said as she put the medicene back into her bag.  
  
" diola lle" was all Thranduil said as he held his baby close to him.  
  
Beraid came out on the balcony. He whispered something to the healer. She noded and left quickly.  
  
" mani? Mani naa ta?" Thranduil said dreading the answer. " alasse… she… shes okay right?"  
  
" sit down Thranduil" Beraid said " I have some bad news."   
  
Thranduil shook his head. " n'uma… alasse cant have died! She couldn't! She. I need her.. Legolas needs her!" Thranduil said as he dropped to his knees. And tears rolled down his face accompanied by sobs. " No, that cant be true. Alasse cant ….. No…. she cant be…"  
  
" We found this on your bed. Let me take Legolas" Beraid said as he gently pried Thranduil's son out of his arms and gave him a bright green envelope  
  
Thranduil slowly let go of his drugged son and took the envelope from his long time friend.  
  
It read-  
  
Dear king Thranduil,  
  
How ever said that revenge was sweet was right. It is sweet. Very sweet. I have waited for years to do this. I have watched your every move. Your every minute. Everyday. Every single day I have watched you and your family grow. I know your every secret with your wife. I know everything about you and you can't stop me. None can. Because you don't know who I am. For all you know I'm the guard outside your door. I'm the servant that cleans your room. I'm your councilor, your stable boy, your nanny. I am every one and yet no one to you. Well I guess I'm someone in your eyes now.   
  
Sincerely, ah, you want to know how I am don't you, guess!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
" So that same bastard that killed Alasse took Legolas?" Thranduil said tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
" I guess so milord." Nefiath said  
  
Thranduil said nothing he just walked back to his desk and put his head in his hands. Nefiath got up and followed him.   
  
" We will find him this time." Nefiath said.  
  
" I hope so. I can't stand to lose Legolas too," Thranduil said through his hands. 


	37. it wasnt your fault

I'm sorry for all those mistakes in the last chappie. I was using my spellchecker and instead of clicking okay I just hit the enter key and thought that it got changed.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Legolas put his head down on Elrond's lap. He looked across the cave at Arwen and Glorfindel. For some reason they had been separated. Right after a poor breakfast of runny eggs and lembas Vero had taken Arwen and Glorfindel and out them near the fire while he put Elrond and Legolas into the shadows of the cave.  
  
" Legolas" Elrond said softly  
  
" mani?" Legolas said as he turned his head to look at his new friend's ada.  
  
" I want to talk to you about what you said to me earlier." Elrond said hoping that the scared elfling would talk to him  
  
Legolas shook his head and hid his face in Elrond's lap  
  
" I know that you don't want to talk about but I would like to know. Your ada wants to know also. He deserves to know Legolas, he needs to know. You cant keep him in the dark forever" Elrond said  
  
Legolas shook his head again as he thought of his ada.  
  
" Legolas, Saes, Saes. You must talk to me. You need to talk to someone. You have hidden it for to long. don't let it destroy you. Talk to me. Saes, talk to me" Elrond pleaded with the stubborn toddler.  
  
Legolas sighed and shook his head. His face was still hidden so that Elrond could not see the tears that flooded his face.  
  
* I wont let him see me cry! And I wont talk about it!*  
  
Elrond sighed and leaned his head back on the damp, hard, cold stone wall that was behind him.  
  
" I don't believe that you killed amras" Elrond said   
  
" well you don't have to!" Elrond heard faintly  
  
" Legolas, I'm begging you tell me what's wrong" Elrond pleaded.  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
" it may help me get us back to your ada." Elrond said using Legolas's weak spot.  
  
Legolas shook his head a little less hard.  
  
" it might help us get home" Elrond said   
  
* if it helps us get home…*  
  
" I swear I wont tell anyone " Elrond said   
  
" they said that I killed amras" Legolas said taking his head out of Elrond's lap  
  
" they said that you killed amras? Why did they say that? What happened?" Elrond asked puzzled  
  
" they took us into the woods and killed amras. They said that I'm the reason that they did it." Legolas said as more tears ran down his face.  
  
Elrond nodded his head " I see, and they threatened you so you wouldn't tell anyone. Right?" he said not pressing for painful details.  
  
Legolas nodded his head. " they told me that if I said anything that ada would die!"  
  
" amin hiraetha, you should have never of had to see that" Elrond said as he put his head next to Legolas's.  
  
Legolas said nothing he just sobbed into Elrond's tunic.  
  
" amras naa ba, amras naa ba" Legolas muttered over and over again. { amras is dead, amras is dead}  
  
" Legolas, Amras's death was not your fault, you are not the reason he died" Elrond said.  
  
" amin il-?" Legolas asked confused. Vero had told him that he was reason amras died. Legolas had believed him for so long…  
  
" no your not, Vero is a very bad person and bad people do very bad things." Elrond explained " Vero is the reason that amras died. Not you. Do you understand me?"  
  
" kinda" Legolas said.  
  
" you will soon" Elrond said  
  
He as about to saw something but a Vero's voice cut him off   
  
" so, you think that I am a bad person don't you? Well since bad people do very bad things, what can I do to you?"  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
I know, it's a very lame cliffhanger. 


	38. beraids wounds

Vero reached down and jerked Elrond up sending Legolas sprawling into the ground.  
  
" bad people do bad things, right?" Vero said  
  
" right" Elrond said  
  
" well we will just have to see what bad things I can do to you then, wont we?" Vero said with a smirk.  
  
" yes" Elrond said  
  
" Vero!" a voice called out.  
  
" what!" Vero snapped at the voice  
  
" they're here!" the voice called out   
  
" well, it looks like I'll have to have my fun later." vero said. He threw Elrond against the wall and stalked off.  
  
" who?" Legolas asked as he moved closer to Elrond  
  
" I don't know who is here" Elrond said craning his neck to see over everyone else.  
  
" bring him back here" a voice that sounded like Vero's commanded.  
  
Elrond gasped as he saw what his captors where dragging to the back of the cave  
  
Beraid was bleeding and was half way unconscious  
  
" put the girl over there with the other two." a voice said sharply.  
  
" you're a healer, right" vero said   
  
" yes" Elrond said never taking his eyes off of Beraid  
  
" heal him then" vero said as he bent down and roughly cut off the rope that held Elrond's arms behind his back.  
  
Beraid was shoved into Elrond's arms along with a bag.   
  
" fix him up. He better be conscious by dinner time. Or you and your daughter will get no food " vero demanded.  
  
Elrond said nothing. He gently laid Beraid down on the cold stone floor. By quickly looking over him Elrond could tell that he had a deep gash on his forehead his arm seemed broken and his leggings and tunic were torn. Elrond could see many cuts and bruises. Especially around beraid's wrists.  
  
Beraid moaned as Elrond touched his wrists .  
  
" shush mellon-nin. Its alright now" Elrond said soothing as he gently pulled beraid's shirt off.  
  
Elrond sighed. It looked like the elves had beaten Beraid also. By the looks of it Beraid only had one broken rib an a whole lot of cuts and bruises. Most weren't serious but a few were. Elrond tore his gave away and looked around for the bag that on of the elves had given him and also for Legolas.  
  
" its okay Legolas. Come over here and sit next to me" Elrond said as he reached out his hand to the little elfling in the shadows.  
  
Legolas slowly inched his way over to Elrond. When he got next to him Elrond gently untied to too tight ropes that held Legolas's hands behind his back.  
  
" sit right there" Elrond said as he reached behind Legolas for the bag.  
  
Elrond first tended to the gash on beraid's forehead. It was wasn't as deep as it looked. It was dirty and dried blood made it look worse.  
  
Legolas sniffled as he looked at his friend.  
  
Elrond put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" I'll make him better, n'dela no'ta Legolas," Elrond said with a squeeze on Legolas's shoulder.{ don't worry about it}  
  
Legolas nodded his head.  
  
Elrond opened the bag that had been given to him. Inside were a good Varity of healing herbs, bandages, salve, and a needle and thread for stitching. Elrond gently but thoroughly cleaned the gash. He stitched it up and put salve and herbs and some bandages. He gently took off beraid's tunic. Beraid's chest was covered in bruises. He had a cracked rib and one broken one. Elrond gently cleaned up and put herbs on the many cuts and bruises. He stitched up the worse of them and bound them. Once Elrond was done with beraid's chest he moved down to his arms. On beraid's right forearm a deep purple bruise ran down it. The wrist wasn't broken but was very tender due to the deep bruise and the cuts that a rope must have caused. Elrond gently cleaned and bound beraid's right wrists packing it with herbs. Beraid's left forearm had a deep cut that ran almost down his entire arm. Elrond cleaned that and bound it also. He found that the left wrist had been twisted until it broke. Sighing, Elrond quickly tended to the rest of Beraid's injuries. His legs were bruised but nothing else was broken. He had several cut on his Legolas but other than that there was nothing major.  
  
" Beraid?" Elrond softly called to the Mirkwood healer.  
  
Beraid moaned as he opened his eyes.  
  
" I need you to eat these.": Elrond said as he handed a couple of herbs to Beraid. "they will help numb the pain" Elrond said not mentioning that they would also keep him awake.  
  
Beraid nodded as he took the herbs from Elrond and swallowed them.  
  
" where are we?" Beraid croaked  
  
" in a cave somewhere" Elrond replied  
  
" Legolas.." Beraid said " where is he, Saes, don't tell me he is here with us."  
  
" Legolas is sitting right here" Elrond said as he gently scooted Legolas into beraid's line of vision.  
  
" oh no" beraid said " Legolas I'm so sorry"  
  
Legolas said nothing.  
  
" who else is here?" Beraid asked as he tried to sit up  
  
" me Arwen Glorfindel and however came with you. A girl I think" Elrond replied as he helped Beraid into a sitting position.  
  
" nienna" beraid said  
  
" do you remember how they captured you? Elrond asked  
  
" no… the last thing I remember is seeing Amras's horse and then ….nothing" beraid said.  
  
" where did you see the horse?" Elrond questioned  
  
" somewhere in the forest.. I was going to an old friend of mine… I don't remember anything after that" beraid said.  
  
Elrond nodded his head " you have a pretty bad gash on your head."  
  
Beraid nodded slowly " I can feel it"  
  
" Beraid?" a little voice called  
  
" uma Legolas?" beraid said as he turned his head to look at the scared elfling  
  
Legolas gently touched on of the bandages on beraid left arm.  
  
" I'll be fine.. Come here and give me a hug to make it feel better" beraid said as he opened his arms out to the elfling.  
  
Carefully Legolas climbed up into beraid lap and laid his head down on beraid shoulder.  
  
" ada" he whispered in beraid's ear  
  
" you'll see him soon. He wont let you go missing for long" beraid said as he drew soothing circles on Legolas's back  
  
" stop" Legolas gasped as Beraid touched his back  
  
" what? What's wrong?" beraid asked concerned for his prince  
  
" Vero beat him last night and his back is very sore." Elrond said as he gently took Legolas out of Beraid's arms and laid him across his lap " now that I have some medical supplies I can make it feel better" Elrond said as he gently took off Legolas's sleeping tunic. He and Beraid put salve and herbs on his red back. Once Legolas's back was cleaned up and bandaged Beraid took him in his arms once more.  
  
" I'm sorry that they did this to you" beraid said as he cuddled with the elfling.  
  
Legolas said nothing, he just laid in Beraid's arms. 


	39. the second night

Leapinglizards83- a twisted person? Maybe. A little leggy torture is okay. Not too much though.  
  
To every one who wants to know- I get all my elvish from a site called http://www.grey-company.org and a book called the languages of Tolkiens middle earth.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Thranduil sighed as tears can down his face and a clod, wet wind wiped them away.  
  
" milord?" a voice called from his balcony door  
  
Thranduil didn't answer  
  
" its raining" the voice said.  
  
Again Thranduil said nothing. He sat there in the rain and wind trying his hardest not to yell at however had disturbed him.  
  
Thranduil heard a sigh and the doors closed.  
  
/ finally, they leave me alone! Why do they think I can out here?!/  
  
Thranduil laid his head back and let the rain wash away his tears.  
  
" Legolas, I just want to hold you in my arms, I just want to kiss your soft blonde hair, I want to rock you to sleep, I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go. I want to play with you and stay up late drinking hot chocolate. I just want for.. For you to be here. Are you being taken care of? Are you hurt? Have you been feed?" Thranduil sobbed to the wind and rain. " I just want to hold you"  
  
Thranduil wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
" Saes, saes, tul n'alaquel a' amin, saes." Thranduil whispered to the black cloud covered sky. { please, please, come back to me}  
  
Thranduil tried to take a deep breath to calm himself but it didn't work. The dam inside him broke. He had been trying his hardest to keep his composure all day. He hadn't shed a tear since last night. He couldn't hold back his grief now that he was alone. It had been two whole days. Two whole days with out his son. Thranduil had never gone so long with out seeing him. It was pure torture not knowing were he was and how he was doing. And it only added to Thranduil worry that the kidnappers wanted something from him and he didn't know what it was. It also didn't help that these are the same mysterious rebels and traitors that had killed his beloved wife almost three years ago. Thranduil shook his head in a vain attempt to stop thinking about those horrible memories.   
  
" n'uma" Thranduil said still shaking his head. Images of Alasse's dead body and her grave flashed though his head. Legolas's blood stained room and thoughts of what may of happened in there ran thought the grief stricken fathers mind.  
  
" Legolas, where are you?" Thranduil called out to nobody .  
  
There was a knock at the balcony double glass doors.  
  
" KELA!" Thranduil yelled at the person. { go away}  
  
Thinking that the person had gone away Thranduil bent over and put his head in his shaking hands.  
  
The doors opened.  
  
Thranduil heaved an angry sigh and looked up to face whoever had ignored his command to leave.  
  
" your angry act doesn't fool me Thranduil" Nefiath said as she stepped out into the cold rain.  
  
" kai amada lle, Nefiath" Thranduil said as he took a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
Nefiath smiled. " so am I going to have to sit out here in the rain or can we go inside?"  
  
" I suppose I have to go inside" Thranduil said. He eased out of his chair and headed towards the door and Nefiath.  
  
Nefiath shrugged her shoulders as she moved out of her wet kings way. " your choice"  
  
" haha" Thranduil said half heartedly said as he went inside and grabbed a dry pair of clothes.  
  
" I'm going to change" Thranduil said as he walked into his bathroom and shut the door.  
  
Once inside Thranduil leaned against the wall and slid down. He put his head on his knees and took several deep breathes before standing and peeling off his cold, wet clothes. While he was doing this he couldn't help but wonder if Legolas was dry and warm or wet and cold.  
  
/ Thranduil! Get a hold of your self/  
  
Thranduil quickly finished changing and he laid his soaked robes in the bath tub before going out to meet Nefiath.  
  
" mani?" Thranduil asked as he sat down on his bed next to his sons nanny. {what}  
  
" I was just checking up on you" Nefiath said.  
  
Thranduil nodded his head.  
  
They fell into silence.  
  
" I miss him" Nefiath said as he let held back tears run down her face. " I came back early to be with him and he is gone. I never got to hold him and to tell him that I love him"  
  
" I know, I know" Thranduil murmured as he put a arm around Nefiath's shaking shoulders. " they were there one minute then taken the next"  
  
Nefiath nodded her head as she continued to cry.  
  
Thranduil gritted his teeth and chocked back a sob.   
  
/ I have to be strong for Nefiath. She needs me right now/  
  
" amin hiraetha, I shouldn't be troubling you." Nefiath said after a few minutes of crying.  
  
" its not a problem Nefiath." Thranduil said honestly. He had told Nefiath when he had hired her that he wanted her to be like family to him and Legolas. Nefiath had taken that to heart and loved Legolas like a son. Legolas in return loved Nefiath like a mother. Thranduil had no objections to it. Legolas needed a mother figure in his life and Thranduil couldn't think of a better person than Nefiath to try to fill that space in his sons life. Thranduil knew however, that, no one could fill a mothers space in Legolas's heart expect for Alasse. However alasse is dead and Thranduil had to find some one to help him raise Legolas.  
  
" n'uma, I'll go now" Nefiath said as she stood up. " diola lle" { thank you}  
  
" Lle creoso, its not a problem" Thranduil said { your welcome}  
  
Nefiath nodded her head. " 'quel undome" { good evening}  
  
" quel undome" Thranduil said as he watched Nefiath leave.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
You guys { and girls} are lucky. This chappie was meant to be a short one but it ended up to be a long one. 


	40. elrond's second night

Deadly Chakram- thank you, I tried to show how Thranduil was think an feeling  
  
Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden- I didn't know that  
  
Brazgirl- I was going to call it a fathers grief but I already have a chappie called that. Should I change it?  
  
SilverKnight7- I'll save them.. Eventually.  
  
Wynjara- leggy will get home  
  
Elainor - you'll find out  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
" Is he asleep?" Elrond asked as he looked at the still form of Legolas in Beraid's arms.  
  
" Almost" Beraid said as he continued to hum an old elvish lullaby that he had once sung to Thranduil when he was a little elfling not too much older than Legolas..  
  
" good. He needs to sleep. He didn't sleep at all last night. He kept tossing and turning. Then crying out because of his back." Elrond said as he gently stroked Legolas's tangled hair.  
  
" how long have you guys been here?" Beraid asked as he adjusted Legolas in his arms.  
  
" this would make it the second day" Elrond replied.  
  
Beraid nodded his head. " I can't remember anything, not even how many days I've been gone."  
  
" you've been gone a couple days more than us so… three or four days." Elrond replied.  
  
Beraid nodded his head once again.  
  
"nienna came with you, right?" Elrond asked as he nodded in his daughter's direction " she's next to Arwen and Glorfindel"  
  
Beraid nodded " I think so.. Yeah that's her"  
  
" you don't remember anything about how you got here?" Elrond asked gently.  
  
" no… but.." Beraid said as he thought hard about what Elrond had said. All he could remember was a blow to the head and then blackness.  
  
" but what? What do you remember?" Elrond asked  
  
Beraid bit his lip " I woke up once or twice… they were talking about going to the kings study to…leave a letter that ….Vero wrote''   
  
" so they have contacted Thranduil" Elrond said  
  
" I guess so" Beraid said " do you know why we are here?"  
  
"no" Elrond lied.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Elrond sighed as he laid his head back onto the stone wall that he sat against. Beraid had fallen asleep not too long ago which gave Elrond time to think. He didn't want to believe what Legolas had confided in him but.. It made perfect sense. Legolas is so shy because he saw his best friend die. He was told that if he made any more friends that they would die as well. And.. Legolas wasn't really shy… he was afraid. Afraid of getting someone else hurt. Especially his ada.  
  
Elrond sighed once again. He didn't like lying to Beraid. He deserved the truth but Elrond wasn't willing to break his promise to Legolas. Legolas needed to know that Elrond was a person that he could trust, that he could tell anything to. Of course when they got back to Thranduil Elrond would push Legolas to tell him but until then Elrond would have to keep his mouth shut.  
  
How could Legolas keep it a secret for so long? Maybe that's why he has such bad nightmares, because has told no one and its eating away at him… maybe something else happened that Legolas hasn't told Elrond.   
  
But what did Vero have against Thranduil? Why would he do something like this? What did he want? Does he not like the way that Thranduil rules? Has Thranduil done something to him or his family?  
  
Elrond sighed and closed his eyes. He would just have to wait till Legolas opened up to him again. And as far as the Vero thing went, Elrond would have to keep guessing till Vero or someone told him. 


	41. the meeting

Gildereth - don't worry, there will be a happy ending. I just want to play with the characters for a while.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Thranduil hurried to his room. The kidnappers had left another note on his desk telling him where to meet them tonight. It had taken all of his will power not to go the meeting spot early in the morning.  
  
Thranduil threw open his door and quickly closed it. He stripped out of his formal robes and donned a pair of warm leggings and tunic. He strapped several knifes to his belt along with his trusted sword. He picked up the note from his dresser and hurried out of the room. This was it. He would finally find out what these vile people wanted from him. Once he found out Thranduil would waste no time getting it. No matter how much, no price was too big for his son and friends.  
  
Thranduil quickly slipped into a deserted servant hallway and made quietly and quickly to the stables where he would meet up with the twins.  
  
When Thranduil had managed to slip into the stables without the guards noticing he found that Elladan and Elrohir had already saddled his horse and their own and were waiting for him to arrive.  
  
" We are all ready to go king Thranduil," the twins said as they mounted their beautiful and well-trained horses.  
  
Thranduil nodded as he too mounted one his favorite horses, Telpë.   
  
" I have the directions. It should take us at least a couple of hours to reach the spot." Thranduil said. He pulled out the note from his pocket.   
  
" Khila amin ar' dina" Thranduil said. He gently urged Telpë forward and out of the stables the twins followed him silently. {Follow me and be silent}  
  
Thranduil led them through the trees and across many streams. They passed clearing after clearing and hurried onward hoping to reach the meeting spot soon.  
  
Thranduil looked down at the note and raised his hand.   
  
" We're here," he said as he dismounted  
  
The twins looked at each other before dismounting also.  
  
" Hello?" Thranduil called out as he slowly walked into the clearing in front of him.  
  
" Tula sinome" a voice called out from the dark. {Come here}  
  
Thranduil obeyed. He walked slowly into the small clearing. He looked everywhere but could not pinpoint where the voice was coming from.  
  
" Tampa" the voice said.  
  
Thranduil and the twins stilled.  
  
" Who are you and what do you want?" Thranduil called out   
  
" What do I want? I want revenge." a cold voice called out  
  
" Revenge? For what? What did I do to you?" Thranduil called out to the dark " I honestly don't know"  
  
Thranduil took a step forward.  
  
A arrow flew out of the trees and pierced the ground in front of Thranduil   
  
" Don't move!" a voice hissed.  
  
/ They like control. /  
  
Thranduil put his hands up in the air " amin hiraetha, I did not mean any harm"  
  
" I don't believe you " the voice hissed. " you meant plenty of harm when you destroyed my family"  
  
" Who are you? Show yourself!" one of the twins exclaimed  
  
" In all due time. " the voice said.  
  
" Who are you? How did I 'destroy' your family?" Thranduil said. " Tell me"  
  
" As if you didn't know," the voice hissed in anger  
  
" I don't know" Thranduil said honestly  
  
" Well let me jog your memory," the voice said as it stepped out into the clearing.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Haha! Cliffy, and it's a good one too! Review! Please! 


	42. the meeting part 2

" Vero" Thranduil hissed with hate.  
  
" My king" Vero said with a mock bow " I trust you remember me now."  
  
" How do you know him?" a twin whispered in Thranduil's ear  
  
" Me and Vero have been enemies since we were children, when I became king the hatred only grew. Vero and his father started a gang and I caught his father and put him in prison. That is the last dealing I had with him. It was years before I even considered marring Alasse" Thranduil whispered back  
  
" Oh…that's nice" was all he heard  
  
" Yes, you destroyed my family!" Vero said in complete loathing and anger  
  
" How? I only put your father in jail and he wasn't even in there full term. He escaped. I only did what was right. He broke the law and you did too. " Thranduil said  
  
" While my father was in jail my mother passed over the sea, my sister moved to Lothlorien, and my older brother, whom I admired and looked up to with all my heart, killed himself! And you're the one who caused it!" Vero said as he placed a hand on his sword  
  
" That sounds like you have personal family problems. That was not of my doing!" Thranduil fought back as he also put his hand on his sword ready to draw it as soon as Vero did " that is no reason to take my son and friends. What have you done to them?!"  
  
" I don't think I'll tell you" Vero said with a smirk  
  
Thranduil griped his sword harder and gritted his teeth. He took a deep breath to calm himself if it was possible. 'Getting angry and fighting with Vero is not a good idea. You need to know where Legolas and the others are and if they are okay first' a voice told Thranduil  
  
" what did we do to merit your anger?" the twins asked changing the subject before Thranduil could get any Angier. " we have never heard of you in all our lives."  
  
" nothing. Your father and them were just innocent bystanders" Vero admitted  
  
" then why did you take out father and them?" one of the twins asked " if they did nothing to you then why? You had no cause!"  
  
" well I couldn't have them ratting me out now could I? If it makes you feel any better, I did not mean to capture your sister and friend. My men did that before I realized it." Vero said  
  
" then why take them? Why didn't you order your men to take them back?" Elladan, Thranduil guessed judging by his anger, said as he stepped forward to stand next to Thranduil.  
  
" I didn't see a reason. After it meant that their stupidity gained me two more captives." Vero explained to an angry Elladan  
  
" no that's not it. You can't handle your own men can you?" he taunted " some leader you are. Cant even give simple orders. Your men probably only listen to your because they are so stupid that they cant even see you for the pathetic elf, no, human, that you are"  
  
Three arrows shot out of the trees and embedded themselves into the ground right next to Elladan feet. A few more centimeters and they would have pierced his foot.  
  
Elladan didn't even flinch as he was fired at.  
  
" ha." he laughed " that doesn't scare me"  
  
Vero gave a smirk. " maybe this will" he said as another arrow flew out of the trees and landed in Elladan's right shoulder.  
  
Elladan flew back with the force and shock of being hit, into Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil caught him and lowered him to the ground as Elrohir bent down next to him.  
  
" shouldn't have done that el" he hissed as he tore off a few strips from his cloak.  
  
Elladan gritted his teeth " doesn't hurt that much" he said loud enough for Vero to hear.  
  
Vero raised an eyebrow as he continued to smirk.  
  
Another arrow flew out of the tree and landed right under the other one in Elladan's arms.  
  
Elladan hissed in pain as the arrow flew into his already painful and tender arm.  
  
" tampa! Saes, tampa!" Elrohir cried. { stop, please stop}  
  
" if your brother can keep his mouth shut" Vero replied  
  
Thranduil bent down and whispered in Elladan's ear " don't do anything else. We may have to fight him and I don't want you to get hurt anymore"  
  
Elladan nodded his head.  
  
" this is going to hurt el" Elrohir said as he gripped one of the arrows  
  
" I know. I'm ready when you're ready" Elladan replied though clenched teeth.  
  
Elrohir nodded and quickly yanked out one of the arrows and wrapped his twin's wounded arm.  
  
Seeing that Elrohir knew what he was doing, Thranduil turned back to Vero  
  
" you did not have to do that" Thranduil said  
  
" he insulted me and my men, I think that I was entitled to do it." Vero replied " now back to your son"  
  
" what about Legolas?" Thranduil said   
  
" he misses you" Vero said as he looked down at Elladan for a moment before looking at Thranduil. " and uh.."  
  
" and what?" Thranduil asked  
  
" he obeys me well.. Well he did after I taught him a little lesson in pain" Vero said as he looked directly into Thranduil raging eyes  
  
" what did you do to my son?!" Thranduil said. His voice was low and deadly and was covered in rage.  
  
" like I said, I merely taught him a lesson." Vero said as he shrugged his shoulders " no big deal"  
  
Thranduil bit his lip till it bleed. He had tried so hard not to hurt Legolas in any way, shape, or form and here was Vero saying that he had beaten his son that he tried so hard to protect. Vero had just done the one thing that could make Thranduil mad to no end. He had beaten an innocent child, his child at that.  
  
Thranduil drew his sword and pointed it at Vero's throat  
  
" tell me where my son is! And if you ever hurt him or my friends again…" Thranduil hissed as he stepped closer to Vero.  
  
" you think this wise? Killing me would only result in your son's death. My men have orders that if I don't return that your son and all the others will die" Vero said as he pushed Thranduil sword away from his throat " and I see no reason to hurt your son again. As long as he obeys me then there will be no problems"  
  
" he shouldn't have to obey you" Thranduil spat :"you should be obeying him!"  
  
" such anger" Vero said "I remember when you were just as angry"  
  
"when?" Thranduil replied  
  
" when I killed your wife" Vero said   
  
Thranduil's eyes widened. This... Was this man, the cruel heartless man, which had killed Alasse? Or was Vero just saying to get him even Angier? No, there was something in Vero's voice and in his eyes that told Thranduil that he wasn't lying. He really had killed his beloved with and had tried to kill his son with a drug. And he loved every minute of it. And for that he had to pay.  
  
Thranduil lunged at Vero and managed to cut his left shoulder before Vero jumped out of the way. He could feel the twins race to his side.  
  
" now, now that's not proper behavior for a king now is it?" Vero said as he drew his own sword and lunged at Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil managed to block Vero's blow and counter with one of his own. " I'll show you proper behavior" Thranduil hissed  
  
Vero looked up and whistled   
  
All of the sudden twenty men jumped out of the trees and drew their swords  
  
Thranduil licked his lips and he stilled. He wasn't dumb enough to just go and start killing everyone. He was outnumbered and they still had Legolas, Elrond and everyone else that they took.  
  
'' you know what to do." Vero said to an elf next to him " oh and before I leave.." he motioned for a person still in the trees to come forward.  
  
Thranduil watched as two shapes slowly glided out of the trees. As they came closer Thranduil realized that one of them was a wounded lady that looked for too much like nienna for Thranduil's liking.  
  
" if I'm followed.. This will happen to Legolas." Vero said. A pulled a knife out of his belt. with a jolt Thranduil remembered that it was the same type of knife that had been in Alasse and the guard that had died in his garden.   
  
" do you want to talk to her?" Vero said  
  
" yes, by the valar, yes!" Thranduil said.  
  
Vero shrugged and reached up and untied nienna gag. " talk" he ordered  
  
" help me.. He's going to kill me! Please my king, help me" nienna pleaded  
  
" I'm trying" was all Thranduil got to say before Vero plunged the knife into Nienna's stomach.  
  
Nienna gasped and hit her knees. Vero grabbed her hair and jerked her head back until he could see her neck. After shooting Thranduil a knowing smirk, Vero slit her throat. He let go of her hair and she fell to the floor of the forest dying.  
  
Thranduil was speechless. How could Vero do that? Just kill in cold blood? What kind of monster was he?  
  
" oh and by the way.." Vero said as he wiped the knife off on the dying girls dress.  
  
" what?" Thranduil asked  
  
" nighty night" Vero said.  
  
The last thing that Thranduil and the twins felt was a hilt of a sword colliding with brute force into their heads. 


	43. their fate

Me- I update as soon as I can.  
  
Elainor- details are coming  
  
A/n- in my fic the twins can speak to each other in their minds and can feel each other's feelings.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Thranduil groaned. His head felt it was on fire and his entire body ached and seemed to protest every move.  
  
" He's waking up!" he heard a voice say.  
  
/who's that? Where am I? What happened? /  
  
Thranduil realized that he was in a soft bed.  
  
/huh? /  
  
He forced his eyes open and was greeted with a flash of bright sunlight. Thranduil groaned again. This was not his day.  
  
" My lord?" a voice said  
  
Thranduil slowly opened his eyes and discovered that he was in the healing house.  
  
" What am I doing here?" Thranduil asked as he sat up. " Why does my head hurt?"  
  
" Well, we were hoping that you could tell us. Two strange elves carried you in and then disappeared. When we examined you, we found a good sized bump on your head." a healer said.  
  
Thranduil was about to speak when memories flooded back to him  
  
The arrows shooting Elladan, Vero teaching his son a lesson in pain, the fight, and a good swing on his head.  
  
" No! No! No!" Thranduil yelled  
  
" My lord, what is wrong? What happened to you" the healer that Thranduil now recognized as Curufinwë.  
  
" I have to see Valandil." Thranduil said as he threw off his covers and tried to stand up. The room swayed and he ended up lying back on the bed.  
  
" My lord, you have a nasty bump. Just tell me what's wrong!" Curufinwë said as he came closer to his king. " What happened to you? Where are the twins?"  
  
" By the valar! The twins aren't here!" Thranduil exclaimed as he slowly stood up again.  
  
" No, only you came back" the healer explained.  
  
" Go and get Valandil!" Thranduil yelled at on of his best healers " I need him now!"  
  
Curufinwë nodded his head and ran from the room.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Elladan groaned. His head throbbed and his arm.. Well he tried not to think about his arm.  
  
He tried to move his limbs and realized in horror that they would not move an inch. Elladan's eyes flew open and took in his surroundings. He was in the forest but where he did not know. He was placed near some thick underbrush and tall, huge trees surrounded him everywhere. Everything looked the same and yet nothing was familiar.   
  
**/ Elrohir! /**  
  
Elladan looked around for his other half but once again found nothing but a sea of trees. He tried to move again but once more his limbs would not move. With a jolt he realized that he was tied down to the forest floor.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Elrohir tried to open his eyes but only found darkness. He tried to move his mouth but a gag stood in his way. What happened? The last thing he remembered was getting hit on the head and then he was tied up he. His arms ached from being tied so far above his head and his feet barely touched the floor. Where were Elladan and Thranduil? Were they next to him? Were they okay or did Vero do something horrible to them?   
  
Elrohir suddenly felt his brother's mind try to reach his. He couldn't respond for his head hurt too much to even think about talking much less concentrating on his brother's feelings. The only thing that he could make out was that Elladan was tied up in an unknown place and was afraid.  
  
Elrohir was about to try to get in touch with his brother despite his head when he heard a voice that sounded far too much like his baby sisters to be true. 


	44. but?

"Thranduil, calm down your not making any sense." Valandil said as he gently pushed his king back onto the bed. " the only thing that I understand is that the twins are missing or dead. You need to calm down and get your facts straight."  
  
" I have my facts straight you idiot! I'm telling you that we have to find the twins now!" Thranduil yelled as he struggled to get to his feet.  
  
" Why are the twins missing?" Valandil asked as he pushed his king once more onto the bed.  
  
Thranduil sighed as he gave up trying to get out of bed. " I went with the twins to meet with the kidnappers last night and things turned kinda ugly" he admitted quietly  
  
" Thranduil! You could have been killed! Your son could have been killed! The twins might even be dead! What were you thinking!"? Valandil said as he starred in disbelief at his king  
  
" I know alright! I hoping to get Legolas back and the letter said no one else was to come. Valandil.. Its Vero" Thranduil said.  
  
" Vero" Valandil said. "are you sure?"  
  
" I would never forget him. After all that killing that he did…. It was horrible. He even confessed to killing Alasse." Thranduil said sadly.  
  
" so you have found Alasse's killer?" Valandil said softly   
  
" yeah, I have. And he has Legolas. I will not lose my family to this man again! We have to find them!" Thranduil said as he once again tried to stand up.  
  
Valandil let Thranduil up off the bed. " can you lead me and my men to the spot where you meet him?"  
  
" yeah" Thranduil said as he slowly pulled his boots on. " I can"  
  
" you will have to tell me everything on the way" Valandil said as he swept out of the room.  
  
Thranduil nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes as he finished dressing  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Elladan strained against his bonds. He had been trying all night but they still held fast.  
  
He grunted as the ropes rubbed against his sore and bloodstained wrists. He twisted everywhere that he could {which was really nothing}. He had to get out and get to Elrohir. He had to find his family. He had to find his way to somewhere safe. If a spider or any other evil thing that roamed Thranduil's realm appeared than.. Elladan shuddered. He was utterly defenseless.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Elrohir shook his head trying to clear the fog from his mind. The last thing he remembered after waking up was hearing his beloved sisters voice. He had passed out again after that. Vero must have given him some sort of sedating drug.  
  
" he's waking up" a cold voice said.   
  
Elrohir could feel a rough hand untie his blindfold.  
  
He squinted at the unwelcome light.  
  
" what's the matter? Light hurt your eyes?" the voice said as he grabbed Elrohir chin " look at me"  
  
Elrohir obeyed.  
  
" if you promise not to scream or anything like that, I'll remove your gag and place you with the others"  
  
Others? Elrohir thought as he nodded his head as much as he could with the strange elf holding his chin.  
  
" good" the elf said. He pulled Elrohir off the floor and almost dragged into what Elrohir now realized was the back of a cave. And in the shadows sat people.  
  
The next thing that Elrohir knew was that he was thrown against the wall and his gag was removed.  
  
" brother!" he heard a voice that sounded like his sisters. When he looked over his shoulder he saw that it was his sister. And his father.  
  
" you have come to save us!" Arwen said as she hurried over to her older brothers side.  
  
Elrohir felt tears well up in his eyes.  
  
" why are you crying?" Arwen asked as she wiped away a tear from her beloved brothers cheek. " everything will be fine. You are here now. You will get us out of here."  
  
Elrohir shook his head. " n'uma, Arwen. I don't think I can save you this time."  
  
" but you and Elladan always help me. You said that you would always be there for me when I need you. You and Elladan promised. And… I need you! I need you to help me 'ro! You're my hero!" Arwen said hurt and confused.  
  
" I know but.. I.. Just don't think I can help you this time" Elrohir said as he fought back a sob.  
  
" what?" Arwen asked as she laid a hand on her brother's cheek " what do you mean? I don't understand. Why wont you help me?"   
  
" I've ran out of ideas Arwen" Elrohir confessed to his hurt sister. " I don't know what to do!"  
  
" but…. No! you.. You cant!" Arwen said as tears rolled down her face also. " you're my hero 'ro! You always help me!" she said as she flung her arms around her older brother. 


	45. neinna

"we were right here" Thranduil said as he dismounted   
  
" are you sure?" Valandil asked as he looked around the small clearing  
  
" I'm positive" Thranduil said.  
  
" I want some of you to start looking in the trees. The rest of you who know how Vero works start looking for any kind of possible trail. Remember that it will probably be erased as much as possible. Those of you who don't know what to look for in a trail can start examining the clearing. Remember that Elladan is hurt so look for blood." Valandil commanded sternly as he too dismounted and looked around  
  
" What do you want me to do?" Thranduil asked quietly as he tried to get out of the way.   
  
Valandil turned to look at Thranduil and said, " I want you to tell me exactly what happened, where it happened, why it happened and how it happened," Valandil said  
  
Thranduil nodded " I can-"  
  
" Captain Valandil! Captain Valandil! Come quick!" a solider cried from somewhere behind Thranduil.  
  
Valandil ran over to the voice. " Mani? Mani naa ta? Mani ume lle utue?" {Mani? What is it? What have you found?}  
  
The guards that had surrounded the one who had called out moved aside for their captain and king, thus revealing nienna. She was lying in the guard's arms and had a dark pool of blood around her that had stained everything. Yet, she was still alive, barley.  
  
"Nienna," Valandil breathed " where's Curufinwë? Get him over here!" he yelled. They had taken him incase anyone got hurt and to also treat Elladan.  
  
" I'm right here, milord" Curufinwë said as he ran over to Valandil and knelled down next to nienna.  
  
" Its okay, we are going to take care of you. I know that you are in a lot of pain but I need you to tell me something. Do you know where Legolas and the others are?" Valandil asked as he took nienna into his arms.  
  
" In… a..cave. don't know …….. Where" nienna said in a raspy breath that hurt Thranduil ears as he remembered her light, sweet, caring voice.  
  
" okay.. Do you want a drink of water?" he asked as he grabbed his flask of water.  
  
Nienna nodded her head.  
  
" here," Curufinwë said as he handed Valandil a tiny vial of a reddish- brown liquid. " it will help with the pain so that I can help her with out injuring her even more. Pour it all in"  
  
"alright" Valandil said as he took the vial from the healer.  
  
" nienna? I need for you to keep talking to us, okay? Tell us everything that you remember. Anything at all" Curufinwë said as he started to clean her neck wound.  
  
" is it really bad?" Thranduil asked quietly as he knelt down next to Curufinwë and started to hand him things that he needed.  
  
" the neck wound is serious, but Vero wasn't careful so he didn't cut very deep and he missed the main artery . I think that the main thing we have to worry about is her stomach. It is amazing that she held on for this long." Curufinwë said as he bound the neck wound.  
  
Thranduil nodded and turned his attention to Valandil.  
  
"drink some more" Valandil instructed   
  
Nienna nodded her head and drank more.  
  
Once she was done Valandil began to question her.  
  
" you were in a cave right?" he asked  
  
" yes" nienna whispered   
  
" do like Curufinwë said: tell everything" Valandil said gently.  
  
" I was taken in a hallway…. Then I don't….. remember anything……. I woke up in a cave next to…….. Arwen." nienna said gasped as she struggled to breathe.  
  
" what's happening?" Thranduil asked " why cant she breath?"  
  
"she's losing to much blood. She's already lost so much of it." Curufinwë said as he struggled to save the young she elf's life. " I don't know if I can save her or not."  
  
" nienna, were they alive?" Thranduil asked as he grabbed her bloodied hand.  
  
" yes" nienna gasped  
  
" do you know which way they went?" Valandil asked.  
  
" that way.." she pointed directly in front of Thranduil. Her arm went limp and she drew one last shuddering breath before her eyes glazed over. 


	46. author notes, please read!

I wont be in any mood to write in the next couple of days. My mom just came home and told me that my cat got ran over. He was very special to me. I post the next chappie as soon as I am able too. 


	47. searching yay! i updated

I'm so sorry! * ducks as rotten veggies are thrown* I kinda got writers block. But I'm over it now. *looks up hopefully. I tried to make this a really long chappie. * started to get up from wet ground only to be hit in the face with a rotten tomato. Runs and hits in a large rabbit hole that magically appeared* here is your chappie. Please don't hurt me.  
  
A big thanks to all my faithful reviewers out there I never thought that my story would be so popular! In fact when I starting writing this I was only hoping to get at the most twenty. But thank the valar that you proved me wrong!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"no!" Thranduil breathed "nienna! No.. you.. Saes"  
  
/ nienna, you were far too young to die!! You were just starting out in your life. How.. Oh, I should have never left with Nefiath. If I had stayed then maybe all this wouldn't have happened. You didn't deserve to die like this. You had been hanging for hours and I never woke up. I should have been here to save you. I should have never let Vero go. I should have gotten here sooner… I should have never of let this happen!/  
  
" amin hero," {my lord} Curufinwë said as he laid a hand on Thranduil's shoulder " re gurth" {she's dead}  
  
Thranduil shook his head.  
  
" come on," Valandil said as he stood up and hauled Thranduil to his feet " I want for two of you to take the body back to the palace. Tell no one who it is, or how she died. No one is to see the body either." he addressed his men.  
  
" I will do it" a warrior said   
  
" no, we need you Ilmgul " Valandil said " you helped us track down Vero and his gang last time and we will need you again. You were a huge help. We cannot afford to lose you. Especially now. We have no idea what we will encounter. I know that we will need your skills in all of this."  
  
" what about me? I wasn't much help last time. I can take her. She was my friend and I think that I should do it.." a woman who Thranduil recognized as Quensa, said with teary eyes.  
  
" we still might need you though. You know what we will be looking for. I'm sorry for your loss but there are even more innocent lives out there that we might be able to save. I liked nienna to and believe me if I had my way I would escort her body myself back to the palace. She was only a couple of years past her majority. Far to young to even think about death." Valandil said as he laid his hand on Quensa's shoulder.   
  
" I understand. I couldn't save her but there are even younger lives, like prince Legolas and lady Arwen, to save. They shouldn't die also." Quensa said as she wiped the tears off of her face. " They are far too young. I will stay for them"  
  
Vero nodded as he gave the she-elf one last shoulder squeeze and said " quel re" {good girl.} {A/n- re really means she but I couldn't find girl in elvish so just pretend.} Before looking out on his men.  
  
After a few minutes of thought Valandil said " I want for Toldur and Ruviel to take the body back to the castle. Remember no information is to be released. I want for you two to take nienna to Antara. Tell only her what happened and get her to examine the body. I don't want for you to notify her mother yet so take care if you see her. Then go and fetch Elu and Eöl. Once you finish all that, hurry back here and then catch up to the rest of us. Understood?"  
  
The elf and she elf warriors that Valandil had addressed nodded their heads and moved to wrap Nienna's dead body up in their cloaks. They mounted their horses and left at a dead run.  
  
Valandil and Thranduil took a deep breath almost at the same time.  
  
" Alright, I need for another two of you to stay here and look for anything that could lead us to Vero's hide out. Um… Aldarion and Mircana, I want for you to do that. If you find anything of interest come and notify me. Once you're done come and catch up to us." Valandil said.  
  
" Uma Nikerym" {yes captain} the two warriors that Valandil had addressed said as they moved out into the rest of the clearing discussing were to start and what to look for.   
  
I want for Tathar, Quensa, and Alata to ride up front with Thranduil and me. Buviel, Olwë, Ilmgul, ride in the middle. And um.. Ennyneth, Daeir, and Alquaa, take the back." Valandil ordered.  
  
/ this is why I made him captain of the guards. He knows what needs to be done and how to do it. His men are very loyal to him and trust him not to make a mistake. I trust him not to make a mistake also. Even more now then ever since my son and others are involved./  
  
" everyone have their orders and understand them?" Valandil called out once everyone had arranged themselves in proper order.  
  
"aye!" everyone called out  
  
"remember, keep your eyes out for any sign that anything has been though here before us. Many of Vero's Wethrils were once members of Mirkwood's guard. They know how to go undetected. Do you all understand this?" {rouges}  
  
" Aye!" everyone called out once again.   
  
" alright then, lets do this!" Valandil said as he mounted his black horse and led the way in the direction that nienna had pointed out before she had died.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Elladan continued to struggle against his everlasting bonds. He was starting to doubt that he would ever get out of them. But then again, everything had to break sometime. He just had to keep trying. And he was not one to give up. He would keep trying till they broke! Nothing would stop him!  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Valandil sighed in frustration. This had to have been at least the third time ,maybe the fifth, {he didn't bother counting anymore. It seemed pointless.} that they had lost the trail. Vero sure did know how to lead them on a wild goose hunt. The trail would disappear then reappear about a hundred feet from where it disappeared. He must have spent his time in prison thinking of new ways to trick the Mirkwood guard. And as much as Valandil hated to admit, he was getting rather good at it. They had been lead to dead ends countless times and had gotten stuck in thorny underbrush so much that someone had to stop every once and a while to pull out an aggravating thorn or small twig. Vero had to have thought this through before he even sent the note to Thranduil. That thought didn't help them much either. If Vero had planned all this out then what did he have in store at his hideout?  
  
Of course all this would have been fine if the entire path wasn't rigged with booby traps.  
  
Thranduil groaned as he heard the all too familiar sound of a trip wire going off. Valandil's men were very well trained but Vero and his men were trained well also. While Thranduil, Valandil and his group seemed to find most of the trip wires there were still a few, no, plenty enough that were to well hidden for even the highest trained guard to see. They had given up on riding horses but it only seemed to help little. Thranduil himself must have stepped on about five before realizing what had just snapped. Of course he had almost stepped down on to many to count also. The trip wires weren't only on the ground but in the air concealed by vines and running up and down trees just waiting for someone to put their hand down on it. They were even somehow concealed deep within all the underbrush so that every time they went through it something ended up flying out at them.  
  
/ Legolas, baby, I'm coming for you. Not even a million of these things can stop me. Just hang in there all right? Ada is coming and I'm going to get you out of this mess. I'm going to make everything better. Vero should have never of sank this low. I mean, he's never even met you before. And I wont let you stay another night out of my arms!/   
  
"get down!" Ennyneth yelled as a heavy branch swung at them. If they hadn't have moved a few heads would be rolling around the forest floor right about now.   
  
/ a few limbs would have joined them as well/  
  
Thranduil slowly got up once the fish line small ropes that were holding the branch, no, log, in place broke thus sending it flying over Thranduil's head and landing with a large *thump* nearby.  
  
/ I wonder how the others are doing? Hopefully a whole lot better than we are./  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Somewhere near the clearing where nienna was killed:  
  
" alright, by the looks of it everyone walked up from this stream and into those trees. How many do you think there were?" Aldarion asked Mircana as he walked up from the stream the same way that the footprints went.  
  
" um its hard to say… at least ten at the most maybe fifteen." Mircana replied as he bent down closer to study the light footprints that walked up from the stream and up the trees. " I think they also came back this way. A lot of footprints are doubled."  
  
" well, we have already been up the stream a little ways and we still haven't got any more clues as to where Vero is. I think that we need to study the clearing once more and then to Valandil and tell him what we found out." Aldarion said as he turned and looked down the stream. " after all they may have never gotten out by the bank. There are a lot of branches that they could have just climbed up and into the trees hanging over the stream. They may have never set foot on solid ground until they reached wherever they are staying."  
  
Mircana nodded his head. "Your right. It does seem pointless. Lets head back"  
  
With that the two seasoned warriors started to head back the way that they had came.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Ruviel and Toldur stopped as the palace gates came into their view.  
  
" have you ever done this before?" Toldur asked his partner   
  
" what? Take a body back?" Ruviel asked as she started her horse forward   
  
" yeah.. Its not the most pleasant of tasks, but, it has to be done" was all Ruviel said as she urged her horse faster.  
  
Toldur nodded his head while he sent Nienna's body an uneasy look as he too coaxed his horse faster.  
  
" once we get inside I will go straight to Antara and you go and find Elu and Eöl." Ruviel said as the gates opened as they rode through ignoring the strange looks everyone was giving them.  
  
" oh no! I can't go looking for them! Are you mad!" Toldur replied as he looked at Ruviel in shock  
  
" only slightly" Ruviel said trying to hide a smile that was tugging at her lips  
  
Toldur rolled his eyes. " you know I can't get anywhere near them!"  
  
" well that's your own fault. After all it was you who took out all their clothes and put dresses in their place, switched the bedrolls and might I add put itching powder in them." Ruviel said as she rode up to the steps and dismounted and slowly slid Nienna's body down so that the cloaks wouldn't come off.  
  
" well it wasn't like I did it all on my own. Enny { Ennyneth's nickname} helped me and you're the one who told me that it was like a tradition for the new guy to play a prank on some one!" Toldur said as he also dismounted and helped carry the body up the steps and into the palace.  
  
" well it is tradition to play a prank on the new guy.." Ruviel said meekly. " I didn't think that you would really do it!"  
  
" sure. Now they hate me!" Toldur said as he waved off some people who where trying to come closer to them.  
  
" they do not!" Ruviel said as they started to climb another set of stairs.  
  
" do too!" Toldur shot back  
  
" do not!" Ruviel said as she turned and started to head down a hall that would lead them to where the healers examined the dead.  
  
" then how would you explain it? Huh?" Toldur said " back off" he yelled at some elves that were following them " you have no need to know! This is private!"  
  
With that some of the elves left but of course, some remained   
  
" well… lets just say that your not on their good list" Ruviel said as she opened a corridor door   
  
" l already knew that! every time I come near them they threaten to kill me in some slow painful way!" Toldur exclaimed  
  
" they do that to everyone." Ruviel said  
  
Toldur was about to say something back until he saw the coroner's door and the real reason that he was here finally sank in. he was holding a body. A dead cold body. That thought made him almost drop it but he managed to hold on somehow.  
  
" its always hard the first few times" Ruviel said as she stopped for a moment when she saw Toldur's expression " it never gets better but you kind of just zone out a little till you get here or to the family. Then you just have to stay strong till you are done."  
  
Toldur just nodded  
  
Ruviel shot him a small smile and said " here we go. I know that you haven't really been in a battle yet but they might be examining someone in the open, so look out. If the look of it doesn't make you queasy the smell will."  
  
Toldur paled but nodded "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."  
  
" when then. Lets go" Ruviel said as she knocked on the thick door and then swung it open  
  
Toldur kept his eyes on the covered body in front of him and tried not to breath too deeply.  
  
" we need to see Antara right now" Ruviel stated as the healers looked at her   
  
" mani?" Antara said as she stepped out of the cleaning room {what}  
  
" we need to speak to you." Ruviel said  
  
" in private" Toldur added still looking down at the floor which seemed to be stained with blood.  
  
" well.. All right. Follow me" Antara said as she led the way to the examining rooms. She picked an empty one and motioned for the two warriors to come inside.  
  
" well what is it? Who died?" she asked concerned. She turned around and closed the door.   
  
" first we need you to swear not to release any information." Ruviel said   
  
" oh, its one of those things," Antara said. " I swear not to tell anyone. I never have and I never will"  
  
" I know, but it's just that this is going to be kind of personal for a lot of people." Ruviel said as she and Toldur placed the body on the table  
  
" okay." Antara said as she moved closer to the body. She unwrapped it starting at the feet and working her way up. Once the cloaks were removed she sighed and said " you poor child. You never asked for this did you?"  
  
Ruviel gave a small smile to her self when she remembered how weird she thought it was that Antara talked to the dead while she was examining them.  
  
" I need for you to do an autopsy for me." Ruviel said   
  
" I can do that" Antara said as she laid a hand on Nienna's cheek.  
  
Ruviel turned to Toldur. " you have a choice stay here and help Antara begin the autopsy while I go and get Elu and Eöl or you can go and look for them and meet me here."  
  
" I think I will take my chances with the demons of death." Toldur said as he hurried out of the room and made his way towards the training fields where Elu and Eöl said they were going to be today. Once he reached them he made sure to keep his distance as he made his presence known. Deep down he knew that they weren't really going to kill him or hurt him very badly, but, it didn't hurt to be careful. After all, what would breaking a few of his limbs mean to them? Not a thing. They wouldn't even think twice about it.  
  
" oh look Elu, if it isn't the little trainee" Eöl said tauntingly  
  
" why yes it is. What's the matter? The others say that you weren't grown up enough to play with them?" Elu said as he took a step towards Toldur " well we aren't going to amuse you either so scram!"  
  
" I never said that I wanted you to amuse me. Even though you do put on quite a fantastic show" Toldur said. He knew that it was dangerous but they probably would never believe him if he had told them the truth about why he had came here. This taunt was a sure fire way to get them to give chase. Toldur only hoped that he could reach Ruviel before they caught him.  
  
" why you little…" Elu said as he started to walk threatening towards Toldur.  
  
" what… don't you remember? It was so hilarious to watch you two scramble up from your bed rolls and dance around the fire like you had been-" he stopped, turned and ran back the way that he had came as Eöl and Elu started towards him. He tore through the training fields barley missing a couple stray arrows and ran up the steps three at a time.   
  
" come back here you little bastard!" one of his pursuers yelled at him. Toldur could tell that they where getting closer and closer. If he could only reach this corner before they got their hands on them he could have a little gain in time. If not… he shuddered  
  
Toldur reached the corner and turned with gathering speed while he prayed to every god that no one would get in his way. He quickly ran up the next few staircases while he listened to Elu and Eol's footsteps grow even closer. He had the first door in his sight if he could just reach it….  
  
Toldur tripped.  
  
As he stumbled on his own clumsy two feet he flew towards the door, which miraculously opened right before he hit it. Instead of hitting the door however he landed straight on one of his commanding officers. With out thinking Toldur quickly straightened himself and left the sputtering officer without saying a word.  
  
" we'll get him, don't worry. There's only one way out of the morgue." he heard Eöl say  
  
Not if Ruviel is there, he thought as he opened the door and ran through . Ignoring the bodies he quickly ran up to the room where he and Ruviel had been earlier. He tried the door. Locked.  
  
" no. oh please no, Ruviel you cant do this too me!" Toldur mumbled under his breath. He knocked ,or rather pounded, on the door. " open… come on …..open!"  
  
He heard one of his pursuers draw closer.  
  
" why don't you just give up. I promise not to kill you too quickly. And seeing that your already here I wont have to drag your body up all those steps. You'll look better for your funeral." Eöl said as he flexed his hands.  
  
" Eöl is that you?" Ruviel said as she opened the door behind him  
  
Eöl sighed, nodded his head and pointed a finger at Toldur before turning to Ruviel and saying " yes, just me."  
  
" where's Elu?" she asked as she stepped out of the room and closed the door quickly behind her.  
  
" right here" Elu called out as he stepped into their line of vision.  
  
" good, I se that you have your weapons. We have to do something. Valandil and everybody else are all ready out there. We have to go catch up now. I'll explain on the way." Ruviel said as she stepped past them  
  
Eöl and Elu followed but not before they threw a parting glare at Toldur.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
" so by the looks of it nienna was killed her. Then she dragged herself over here." Aldarion said as he pointed out the trail of blood to Mircana   
  
" yes. Elladan must have been around here when he had gotten hit." Mircana said as she stood where Elladan had been standing.  
  
" there wasn't much of a fight. Only two people were actually fighting. They must have been Vero and the king. The other climbed out of those tress and surrounded them" Aldarion said as he circled the clearing.  
  
" everything seems to check out with the kings story. Come lets go and catch up to the others." Mircana said as he stared to lead his horse towards the trail that the others had left behind.  
  
" wait up for us!" Ruviel called out as she, Toldur, Elu and Eöl entered the clearing mounted on their horses.  
  
" is that everyone who was left behind?" Aldarion asked   
  
" yep" Ruviel replied " and I'll led"  
  
" not if I have anything to say about it" Aldarion snapped playfully " I would never let a woman such as your self led into a potential battle zone"   
  
" ha! You owe me. I let you go first last time. And I don't care if it is a potential battle zone! I can handle my self better than you can" Ruviel said as she started to urge her horse towards the trail   
  
" you let me go head on into an ambush!" Aldarion said as he fell in line behind her  
  
" we need the distraction! What better then a hapless warrior?" Ruviel replied as she broke into a gallop.  
  
" hapless warrior.. I'll show you someday" Aldarion replied under his breath " come on let's catch up" he motioned the others forward   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Valandil, I think that the ones we left behind have caught up with us" Thranduil said as he heard a slight commotion at the end of the line  
  
Valandil looked up from the trail he was studying. " good, good. They finished quicker than I thought. Tell me, what do you think of the trail now? They don't seem to have a care about their footprints and there haven't been any traps at all."  
  
Thranduil looked around. "your right. I don't think that they thought we would get this far."   
  
" that is where we have proved them wrong. Now if we can only find out what they have around their base camp then I could make a proper plan of attack" Valandil said as he looked around once more.  
  
" I think that you will make a excellent plan, we just have to wait -" Thranduil cut himself off as he heard a moan sound through the woods.  
  
" what was that?" he said as he drew his sword.  
  
" I don't know but we are about to find out." Valandil said as he drew out his bow and made a couple of hand signals to his men. Immediately Ruviel, Eöl, Elu, Ilmgul, and Quensa had their weapons drawn and were at Valandil's side.  
  
" we are going to see what that noise was I don't want for anyone to attack without word." Valandil explained as he quietly stepped forward. The other that he had spoken to followed just as quietly. They slowly approached a tiny, very tiny, clearing. From their point of view they could see that some one was tied up to a tree and was struggling to get away. He must have been there for a while since his wrists and the rope that held them tightly to the tree were stained in fresh and dried blood. He had brown hair but that was all that Valandil could see.  
  
" whose there?" the figure called out  
  
" Elladan!" Thranduil said as he quickly ran over to the elf.  
  
Valandil shook his head and nodded for the others to follow him.  
  
" Elladan what happened?" Thranduil said as he quickly cut the ropes and helped Elladan down unto the forest floor.  
  
" I.." Elladan in a raspy voice  
  
" here" Quensa said as she handed over her water skin  
  
" diola lle" Elladan said. He lifted the flask to his mouth and drank until his voice felt a little closer to normal.  
  
" Elladan what happened? Do you remember anything?" Thranduil asked again.  
  
Elladan shook his head while he handed the water skin back to Quensa. " I just woke up here. I thought that I could just break out of the ropes but soon I realized that they wouldn't break so I started to call for help. Do you know where my brother is?! I can't figure out where he is."  
  
" I don't know where anybody is Elladan" Thranduil said.  
  
" Quensa, go and get the others. We will rest here for a moment" Valandil ordered  
  
Quensa ran back through to where the others waited.  
  
" for how long?" Thranduil asked " I want to find Legolas soon."  
  
" I do too. But we don't know if there is another trail and everybody else is tired and frustrated. It is far more better to send out a few that aren't as tired to look ahead than to make everyone else trug along as well. Besides Elladan needs some medical care and time to stretch his limbs." Valandil explained.  
  
" your right. As usual." Thranduil said  
  
"as soon as we find another trail we will move out." Valandil said  
  
" good plan" was all Thranduil said as he stared off through the woods.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Whew!* wipes sweat off forehead* I tired to make that chappie as long as I could. I hope it made up somewhat for all those short chappies and that long time of nothing. *looks out of rabbit hole to see if anymore rotten veggies are being thrown* do you forgive me? 


	48. yet another an but still very important

I'm sorry for not updating. My computer got fried in a power surge. I will get it back at the end of this week hopefully. Please do not abandon me! It is all the computer guy's fault for not calling my dad when he said he would! As soon as I get it back there will be another chappie. 


	49. gathering info

Okay. I finally have my computer back. But there is one bad thing. I don't have anything on it. My hard drive got fried and I lost everything. It may take a couple more days to get all of my notes and stuff back on here. But once I do I will be updating as quickly as I can. I'm eager to finish this story so that I can start on its sequel. I keep having all these really neat ideas for it but I can't do anything with them until I get this done. So I hope to wrap this one up soon and to start on the next one.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Elrond watched sadly as his son admitted to Arwen that he was lost and had no idea what to do. Elrond knew that it had hurt Elrohir very, very deeply to say that to his sister. After all he was the person she looked up to and all the time declared that he was the best and she wanted to be just like him. No amount of persuade or bribing could get her to say other  
  
Elrond scooted over towards his children and laid a hand on Elrohir's shoulder.  
  
"Ada, are you alright? Is Glorfindel okay?" Elrohir asked as he turned to look at his father.  
  
"Yes, we are all fine. But how are you? How did you get here?" elrond asked "where is your other half?"  
  
"I don't know where he is and my memory is a little fuzzy at the moment. They must have given me a drug or something" Elrohir said  
  
"I thought I saw them put something down your throat but I couldn't see. Are you okay? Feel dizzy or anything?" elrond asked as he looked closely at his son's eyes for any sing that something was wrong.  
  
"My head just hurt and I'm a little sore that's it" Elrohir said as he pushed his father's worried face away.  
  
Elrond sighed.  
  
"I'm fine Ada, really" Elrohir said  
  
"I know Ro....I know" elrond said softly as he gently rubbed his sons cheek.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Valandil got up off the forest floor and looked around at his men. They had rested for about 20 minutes and all were eager to start up again. The only problem was that Valandil was sure that Vero hadn't expected for them to get this far {that tended to be his weakness. He underestimated people. Especially the king's warriors} so his hide out had to be near. Valandil had to know what all was going on there. The location, and most importantly of all, what sort of state the captives were in.  
  
"Ruviel, Aldarion... come here" Valandil said as he walked over to the other side of the clearing where Vero had to have gone.  
  
"Uma?" Ruviel said as she and Aldarion came up behind their captain.  
  
"I want for you two go on ahead while we wait here. See this trail?" Valandil said while pointing down at an almost invisible trail.  
  
"Yes" Aldarion said  
  
"It problely means that Vero wasn't so sure weather we would be able to get this far or not. I want for you two to be careful and follow this trail. If you find his hide out see what all he has there. Once you're done hurry back here. And don't get caught." Valandil explained. "Yes sir" Ruviel and Aldarion said as they moved closer to the edge of the trail.  
  
"Hurry there and hurry back" Valandil said.  
  
"Don't worry we will. Ladies first..." Aldarion said with a bow to Ruviel.  
  
"Finally you learn how to be a proper gentleman" Ruviel said as she quickly disappeared into the sea of trees, Aldarion following just was quickly behind her. **************************************************************************** *********  
  
Ruviel and Aldarion looked at each other in silent agreement. They quickly turned to their left and silently climbed up a tree and cautiously headed toward the sound of arguing and drunken laughing. Heading towards the sounds they slowly and silently make they're way from tree branch to tree branch. The closer they got they got to the noises the more eager they got to finish what they had been sent out to do. Spy.  
  
Soon they had what looked to be a hideout in their view. Using a complex system of hand signals they decided they would split. Ruviel taking the left side {the side that they had approached from} and Aldarion would move to the right side. They would spend about twenty minutes taking inventory of everything. Then Aldarion would come back over and they could compare their findings.  
  
Ruviel positioned herself so that she had a clear view of the entrance and the side of it. The hideout looked to be a cave that moss, dirt, and plants had covered it. Making it look like a small hill. The entrance was partially covered in vines. It wasn't like you could just walk past it and not notice it. But with a little work you could. That seemed to be a plan to complete sometime soon. For supplies of cut vines {the kind that if you just stick them in the ground they grow} and several other plants of the same nature.  
  
From her position, Ruviel couldn't see much of the elves in front of the cave. But she wasn't worried about that. Aldarion would take numbers. He always did. Her job was observing everything else. And listening in on conversations. For some reason she was always stuck with that job. Not that she was complaining mind you. But it did get rather tiring to hear the other people talk about what they had for dinner.  
  
Looking around for any other plant or any thing else that could be used for the concealment of the cave. Finding nothing else Ruviel turned her attention to the large stacks of crates that stood off to the side of the entrance. What could be in there? Food? Weapons? Or even...bodies. They looked big enough to put the body of a small child in them. Not an adult though. At least not without manipulating the body first. Ruviel would have to tell Aldarion when he came back. They would have to decide how to handle things once they had a better idea of what all was going on.  
  
Looking around for more crates or anything else that might require her attention. Upon finding nothing Ruviel turned her attention back to the structure of the cave. It didn't look to deep. It might go under ground some. By the looks of it, it did but only a little. If Vero had wanted to he could have dug farther. He would have to have support beams but, if he wanted to Ruviel was sure that he could. The cave had that kind of stable foundation, by the looks of it. But what would he hide there? He could put Legolas and there others there. Or bodies of missing people that the royal guard and the G.M.P.P. {greenwood missing persons program} couldn't find. He could also put extra men, weapons, food, and any other type of supplies in there.  
  
Ruviel sighed as she sat back and rested against another branch. There was nothing else she could do until Aldarion came back and told her of his observations. In the meantime she would just do what eavesdropping she could from where she rested.  
  
Ruviel quickly picked two voices that seemed to be closer to her. Concentrating on only the two voices {and for any sense of danger or Aldarion, of course} she blocked out everything else and listened to the conversation.  
  
"I don't know..." a female voice said  
  
"What don't you know? Don't you trust Vero?" a harsh voice said. He was obviously someone who was in charge. Maybe Vero's captain, his right-hand man.  
  
"It's not that... what if Vero gets killed in the attack? Who would lead us then? I think that it is too risky to just charge in there and start killing. And what if the king isn't there? What if he hadn't of gave up? He could be very well still out there searching. I don't think we left enough fake trails for him to follow." The female voice said uncertainly. Like she was afraid of not only the risks but also of the male elf.  
  
"I'm Vero's right hand man. I know exactly what he wants, what we all want. Even if he is killed we can still go on. We have all the resources to do so. The only reason he is head is because Thranduil will most likely only search for his background, his men, his patterns. It leaves us in the clear. Most of us don't even have a criminal's record. In fact G.M.P.P. has problely given up on finding you already. And as far as Thranduil not being there. We'll find him. Don't worry about him." The male voice said.  
  
"I .... Vero hasn't been keeping all of his promises either." The she elf said  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like he promised me that my children would be placed with someone who was inside the group. My children never made it there. No, instead, they're with their grandparents. The exact people I told him I didn't want them with. I despise those people. I-"  
  
"I know" the man cut her off. "I'm trying to get your brats out of their custody. It just may take a while. You'll see them again. As soon as I can manage it."  
  
"Fine. But there is one more thing."  
  
"Like?" the voice snapped.  
  
"Like, what reason does he have not to kill the prisoners? Especially the prince. I mean, it's not like we are going to give them back. What does he want to do with them?"  
  
"I think he wants to make the princes death public. We haven't really decided what to do with the Rivendell elves yet."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"All right then. Will you be here when the others get here or are you going scouting?"  
  
"I'll be here"  
  
"Good"  
  
And with that the conversation ended and Ruviel turned to face Aldarion who was just starting to reach her tree.  
  
"Hear anything interesting?" Aldarion asked as he sat down next to his partner.  
  
"Yes" Ruviel said "but it doesn't make too much sense. But I do know that we are going to have to strike tonight. Legolas and the others seem to be alive."  
  
"Well, at least we can tell Valandil that. What have you here?" Aldarion asked  
  
"Well, some vines, problely for the concealment of the cave, what looks to be supply boxes, and a conversation about Vero. Their planning an attack of something. Talking about how Legolas will die publicly and that Thranduil would have to be there because they don't think he would have kept searching. And they also talked about how Vero might die. Which says that they don't really care and that they can manage on their own? I don't think Vero really cares about what happens to him. I think that he just wants to get revenge." Ruviel said.  
  
"Sounds like Vero's work to me. Conniving everyone that they can manage without him and then disappearing. That's how he wormed his way out of guard duties." Aldarion said. "Valandil will have to settle with that. Now, what did you say about the cave and vines."  
  
"The vines over there..." Ruviel pointed out the said plant "they are often used for concealment."  
  
"Ah. I know those. Their nasty to remove." Aldarion said "anything else?"  
  
"Look at the cave. What's your view? Could it be expanded manually or...?" Ruviel said  
  
"It's being expanded. They have of the equipment to do it. It looked like they were pulling out old rotten ones and replacing them. Where all the dirt is I have no idea. Their being awfully tidy. That worries me. Vero was never tidy before—"  
  
"That's it!" Ruviel cut Aldarion off "that's what their doing!"  
  
"What?" Aldarion said kind of annoyed that Ruviel had figured it out first. Even he even got to tell her what he had seen. But there would be another time to brood. Many lives are at stake and Aldarion was a seasoned warrior who knew when to let his feelings out. This was not that time.  
  
"This isn't Vero's usual group! It's just a bunch of skilled people, problely warriors and ex-councilors, they all pull their resources together and let Vero lead them. Its problely just a front." Ruviel said in one breath.  
  
"Or he forced his way up there" Aldarion said catching on. By the Valar! Why hadn't he seen that!  
  
"Yes! Come on! Their going to do something tonight! We have to get back!" Ruviel said as she dropped to the ground and took off like a frightened deer, darting though the thick trees with ever growing speed.  
  
With a sigh Aldarion followed.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	50. the fight

Fool of an elf- i don't mind people rambling. I do it all the time!  
  
Katja - really? I'm trying to but I'm not all too sure I can finish it so soon. I'll try my hardest though!  
  
Orli's PixiStix sniffing lover, Elainor , Toria, Samwise the Brave, Katie, Yavie Aelinel, feanen, farflung, Elven-Star-of-Gold, Deadly Chakram, Wynjara, XxgemxX, and everyone else I forgot- thank you so much for your reviews!!!!  
  
On to the story.  
  
************************************************************************ Ruviel burst through the trees and stopped right in front of her captain.  
  
"We have to do... something now!" she gasped and faintly felt Aldarion stop be side her.  
  
"What did you see?" Thranduil asked as he got up from the ground. "Are they still alive?"  
  
"I think so. At least at the moment. They don't seem all that sure of what to do now. Vero-"Ruviel said before Valandil cut her off  
  
"Who is 'they'?" he said  
  
"I don't know. It doesn't seem to be Vero's usual group. I mean they might be in on it but I don't know. There were these two people, a 'she' and Vero's right hand man; they were talking about how they had avoided G.M.P.P. {Greenwood Missing Persons Program} and something about her children going to their grandparents. She didn't want them in their custody and I think there was something said about Vero promising to get them back to her like he promised or something like that." Ruviel said. Valandil led her over to the middle of the small clearing were everyone else was standing. Valandil believed that in a rescue mission like this that everyone needed to hear for themselves what was being said. They may even help out in figuring out who all was involved. And who might be helping.  
  
"What else did they say? Anything about Legolas? Arwen? Anybody?" Thranduil asked  
  
"Yes. I think what captives they have now are alive but ... they seem to have a plan about something to do tonight. They think that the king already gave up searching. And that they wanted to make the princes death public, well, that was just a guess that the right hand man said. He said himself that he didn't really know what Vero had planned but he did say that they were prepared to go on if they lost him. That's it." Ruviel said. "I do know that something is going to happen tonight. And they might kill everyone they encounter. The people in the place, the hostages, I think they don't really care. I think the first plan is to cause as much pain and destruction as possible. Then maybe someone will try to take control of things politically. I'm not sure though."  
  
"Is that it? Is that all that was said?" Valandil asked carefully dissecting the information that Ruviel gave him.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Valandil looked over at Aldarion for confirmation  
  
Aldarion just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Alright. They seem to have more ideas than plans. Vero must not be talking much. We could use that to our advantage. What did you see, Aldarion?"  
  
"Mostly crates like the ones Ruviel saw told me she saw. They were seemed to be like the kind that you can put anything in. weapons, food, paper etc. One of them was covered in something red, paint or blood I couldn't tell. It was dried I could see that much. They had cave supports. And equipment for expanding the cave. Also there is about maybe 25 elves that I could gather. About 5 are females. There could very well be more elves I couldn't tell. I recognized a few of them." Aldarion reported  
  
"Who?" Thranduil asked as he ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach.  
  
Aldarion took a deep breath and started to name off the enemy's personal.  
  
"Well, I saw, Uialdon, Beleg, and Tiwele; um I heard something about Thathore and Alquaa being there. There were about 6 others that I didn't recognize coming in and out of the cave. There were more in the cave I can tell you that. No sign of Vero."  
  
Valandil looked around. He knew that several of his men had known Alquaa and Tiwele. While a few looked shocked and a little confused no one seemed to be taking the news to hard. Which was good; it meant that they could keep their concentration up.  
  
Thranduil closed his eyes briefly. He knew Uialdon from his counsel chambers. He had been discharged from his position for two reasons. One- he tended to be a little to nosy for Thranduil's liking. Two- Hara had come back from maternity leave. It was a somewhat bitter parting for Uialdon. And Tiwele was supposed to be in the position that Valandil now held. There were some rumors about his past and Thranduil didn't think that it was appropriate for him to be promoted. Therefore Valandil was promoted and Tiwele was demoted once the rumors where cleared up. It had come to light that Tiwele had a bad temper and a streak of bad blood between him and the other officers that would be equal in rank to him. Thranduil had also unearthed that Tiwele didn't like orders given to him and tended to go into things head first. How he had hidden all that as he climbed the ranks Thranduil didn't know and never really cared since Tiwele left { presumably to Lothlorien, where his parents had moved to, or one of the small towns that his brothers and sisters lived in} as soon as he had heard the news about his demotion. Nobody had heard from him ever since then.  
  
*VALAR! I should have had people check up on such bitter leavings! My own stupidity has now put my son's life in danger as well as others! BLOODLY MANDOS.........*  
  
Thranduil stopped swearing at himself and turned his attention to where it should have been to begin with.  
  
"There were several wine cases there. One had been opened and I think two or three elves had gotten drunk. I could hear someone get on to them so we can't really use that to our advantage. They may be sober when we get there. I could see that they were getting the crates into the cave. They have some plan to get them all into cave before this evening. No one seems to be too motivated to do anything at the moment, but I did hear some one trying to get some sort of plan made. She wasn't being very successful. The only thing "I'm sure of is that there is more than fifth teen and that they do have some sort of plan. They are a little unorganized but; if they really wanted to they could turn it all around and have everything all ready soon."  
  
"So... what we do know is that there are most likely 25 elves, they have a loose plan of kill-kill somewhere, they don't really seem to have a schedule, most think we have given up, and it seems that at least the children are alive." Eol said  
  
"That seems to be about it. Am I right?" Valandil said as he looked at his two spies.  
  
Ruviel and Aldarion nodded.  
  
"Well, what we can use to our advantage is the darkness that bill be here soon, the element of surprise, and a good detail of the entrance of the hideout" as he sat down on the ground and motioned for everyone else to do so. He cleared an area free of leaves and took out his knife. He started to map out what Ruviel and Aldarion had told him of the cave. The elves that couldn't see the map moved behind him. Once everyone was settled he spoke again.  
  
"By the looks of it, it would be easy to surround them. We could take out what we can from the cover of the trees. Once that is over with we could storm the cave. But all that is considering that they aren't all ready to go wherever they are going and that there aren't more that 27 elves in there." Valandil said as he studied his map. "Of course those are ifs."  
  
"We could send for more men" Elladan said. "But it would probably take too long to go back, get them rounded up, bring them back, explain everything to them, and then do what was planned."  
  
"True" Valandil said "we could try to ambush them on the way to the palace."  
  
"The children could be dead by then!" Toldur said.  
  
"Another good point." Valandil said  
  
"I think we should go now and take out as many as we can from the cover of the trees and then break the lines and try to reach the hostages and get out." Alata said.  
  
There was a murmur of quiet agreements and a few disagreements.  
  
"My lord?" Valandil asked as he looked at the silent king. "What do you suggest?"  
  
Thranduil pulled his arms around himself.  
  
"I just want my baby... I want my baby. But if... going in there is only going to kill him as long as everyone else... that wouldn't even...." Thranduil said as he tried to put his feelings aside and think rationally about tactics to use. After his father had died and Thranduil made king he had quickly learned that you cant get too emotionally involved with things.{ every time he tried to get involved in something his fathers advisors would tell him that he shouldn't and then stuff something else in front of him saying it was more important} Especially things like the military. Then you just had to decide what would work best and then do it. But when it came to his family there was no way he could think completely rationally. There was no possible way to set aside your feelings for someone you love. Especially when they are all you had left. Thranduil knew that he would never be able to live if Legolas had died. After all, his son was the only thing that was really here for him in Arda expect for his sister and his people of Greenwood. But deep down Thranduil knew that he could leave Greenwood in his sister and brother-in-law's hands.  
  
As if reading his kings disturbing thoughts, Valandil put his arm over Thranduil's shoulders. And Elladan leaned closer to him.  
  
"Don't think like that. We'll get him back."  
  
"But what about Arwen? Or Elrond? Beraid? And however else they happen to have? How can we ensure their safety? Arwen isn't even but a few months older than Legolas. And I don't like Elrond, but, I certainly don't want to leave him there to die! And what of your men? I-"  
  
"Don't worry about us!" Toldur spoke up from behind Ruviel. "We can take care of ourselves"  
  
Everyone turned to look at him. More out of surprise that he had spoken out then of what he had said; for it was already coursing through all of their minds.  
  
Toldur blushed a deep red and continued in what was a shaky voice in the beginning but ended in a proud, speaking voice "I knew the risks when the captain asked me to join his group. I'm not afraid to die for someone else. I think that we could all stand our ground at least long enough to get the children out! If not longer!"  
  
"It looks like the maggot has finally learned something" Eol said.  
  
"Yes it does. Took you long enough" Elu said.  
  
"I think that it would be fun" Ruviel said turning the attention away from her blushing friend.  
  
"I'll beat you yet" Aldarion said.  
  
Valandil shook his head at Ruviel and Aldarion's idea of a game {who could kill/capture/get more info/and generally be the better warrior.}  
  
"they don't stand a chance! Organized or not!" Quensa said  
  
"They crossed the line this time! No body messes with the prince and gets away from it!" Ennyneth said. She, like many, absolutely adored and loved Legolas and took any danger that he was placed in personally. Ennyneth especially since she was usually one of his two body guards.  
  
"Do you not see it my lord? We will get everybody out of there! We are not afraid and failure is not an option!" Riliant said. He was one of Valandil's original group. He was one of the elves that were assigned to take out Vero. He and the rest of the original group had succeeded in capturing Vero. But before he had gone to trail, Vero had escaped. Riliant had sworn that he would not leave Mirkwood for the undying lands as he had planned until Vero had been caught. The fact that he had swiped their beloved prince right under their noses was just too much for them to just sit back and watch.  
  
"Do you see Thranduil?" Valandil asked softly "we failed you once. we should have paid more attention to queen Alasse. We have failed you once, but, I can assure you that you won't see us fail again."  
  
Thranduil gave a small smile. He turned to look Valandil straight in the eye. "You know that that is not the reason I stuck you outside the palace for that year. Don't you? I don't hold you responsible for her death at all. If anyone is to blame it is me and Vero. The reason I took off castle protection was so you could regroup and train your own members."  
  
"I know." Valandil said "and I thank you for trusting me and the elves that I choose to work in this group so much. And right now I need for you to put just a little more trust in me."  
  
"How? What are you planning?" Thranduil asked.  
  
*how can I trust him even more. I would be long dead if it wasn't for him. Doesn't he know that I trust my life to him everyday?*  
  
"I know that you are going though so much at this moment. I don't have any kids, or a wife, I don't even have a niece or nephew. I can only imagine what you feel like. I also know that you only want everybody to come out alive. Let me lead this. Let me be in charge. You can not think straight. No matter how hard you try. I know that you can't. And it's not your fault. But, for legolas' sake, for Arwen's sake, let me take charge of everything. That way you can concentrate on your task and not everybody else's. I'm afraid that you might not look at all the little things that need to be examined. So? Are you going to let me do this for you?" Valandil asked  
  
"I've let you do everything so far." Thranduil said getting a little defensive without realizing it.  
  
"Thranduil, listen to your self? I'm not fighting you. You're right. I have done everything so far. But we are so close. I'm not saying that you aren't a good enough leader to do this. I'm just saying that all of this, not any time to plan, these loved ones have been missing for days, and now we are so close." Valandil said "I don't want to bring this up ,but, do you remember all those talks we had about why your... father... died. It was because he was so close. He didn't wait; he didn't let other people help him. He did it himself and it killed him."  
  
"I don't think like him!" Thranduil said "we had decided that it was because he couldn't stand the fact that Gil-Galad was giving him directions."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. Turn all that we talked about and put it in your situation. Do you see my point now?"  
  
*he's right. He's done so much. Everything really. Valandil would be  
better to lead the attack. He doesn't have a son at stake. He is able to  
think in these situations better than I can. After all that is why I  
promoted him. But I am NOT going to stay out of the attack completely. I  
want to be the one to kill Vero.*  
  
"I'm not going to sit here and wait for news of my son. You can lead, but I will be there every step of the way." Thranduil said  
  
"deal." Valandil said "I wouldn't even try to keep you away."  
  
He squeezed Thranduil's shoulders and leaned over to look at Elladan.  
  
"How's your arm?"  
  
"I can fight" Elladan said.  
  
Valandil looked up and Curfinwe.  
  
Curfinwe gave Valandil a so-so sign with his hand.  
  
"I want you in the back. You can do the support defense. I don't want you in the middle of the battle with that arm unless you have to be. Understand?" Valandil said in a stern voice. He knew that he would never be able to keep Elladan away from his family and he couldn't spare anyone to baby-sit him either.  
  
Elladan frowned. "I'll only stay in the back until I see a way to get to my family. If I can get to them then I'm going." He knew that the only way to fight was to agree. However, if he could get to his family than he was going to get to them. Promise or not.  
  
Thranduil chuckled along with a couple other warriors.  
  
"I suppose there is no other was to ensure that you will stay back. Fine. But you have to stay in the back until you have a clear way."  
  
Elladan nodded.  
  
"Now, it's getting close to sunrise. I don't think we have the time to go get enforcements. And if we wait till they leave lord Elrond, Glorfindel, Arwen, and Beraid might have already been killed." Valandil started to draw circles on his map" I think that we need to use the trees as much as we can then we will have to go into the battle zone. Now I want for group one {Valandil has his men divided into groups depending on skill level, main weapon, etc. everyone belonged to multiple groups so that they could separate easily when needed}* he pointed to a circle* to take this area. Ruviel, I'm going to pull you from that group and place you and group seven in this area. Now you are going to be in charge there. I'd rather you hold out until the first wave of us go into an actual fight. But if you feel like you need to help out earlier do so. You need to put a couple of people on the ground as well as in the trees. I trust your judgment. I want section 2 of group 3 to be here. And the rest of group three will be here. Aldarion, you will follow my lead for group three. But I need for you to hold out on section two as long as you can. If section 2 is not needed than they can start firing after the first of us go. Now keep in mind that only half of us will be in the first wave of attacks. But the second will be only seconds after. The rest of you will be with me along here and here. Elladan, you go with Aldarion, and Thranduil will go with me." Valandil said  
  
"Do all of you understand?" he asked as he stood up and dusted the dirt off his clothes.  
  
"Aye!" everyone said as they too stood and separated into their groups.  
  
"Remember, if you can injure at least one so that he isn't a threat but he can still give us information later do so. If that is not possible go for the kill. Prisoners are not the main objective until the hostages are safe. The main objective at the moment is to get the hostages. Preferably the children and anyone who is seriously wounded first. Are you ready?"  
  
"Aye captain" the groups called out as they checked their weapons on last time before following their captain silently through the woods.  
  
*Legolas, I'm coming. Just hold on long enough for me to get there. I'm going to fix everything. I pray to the Valar that you are safe. I'm going to hold you in my arms soon. I know that Valandil will be able to get me to you*  
  
************************************************************************ Valandil stopped and motioned for Ruviel to leave with her group.  
  
Once they were settled he motioned for the rest of his men to climb the trees. Once up Valandil studied the area. By the sounds of it they were in luck. Vero hadn't gotten his men together yet. But from the sounds of it he was trying to. He started forward silently and his men followed just as soundlessly. Soon Aldarion had his group stop and settle down. Valandil had Thranduil stopped and looked for a spot that would be suitable for ten elves to hide. Thranduil spotted a place off to the left and motioned for Valandil to follow him. Once everyone was settled and had their weapons ready Valandil looked at the cave more closely. It was everything Ruviel and Aldarion had said. He could see the crates they were talking about. A chill went up his spine just thinking about what they could contain. Aldarion was right. They were the kind that weapons, food, paper, etc could be stored in easily.  
  
Everyone inside seemed to be happy about something.  
  
[Hopefully not because they just killed someone.]  
  
Thranduil notched an arrow in his crossbow. His regular bow was strapped to his back with his quiver and he couldn't reach it very easily from the position he was in. the crossbow would work fine though. At least until he reached the cave. Then his sword would of course be his main weapon. His knives would be back up. He fought the same way every time. Bow or crossbow first, sword second, knives, then hand to hand combat if needed.  
  
He turned his attention to what Valandil was looking at. The cave.  
  
It wasn't a really wide cave. Only about nine feet in width and height. On the left side of it, just on the inside was the stack of crates. It was about as tall as he was and looked like two elves could hide behind it easily. The vines that Ruviel had told him about were pulled aside and tied back given him a clear view of it. There was light pouring out of the cave but it only covered a couple feet. Where the light ended there was only about fourteen feet to the tree line where about seventeen skilled elf warriors lay hidden. They completely surrounded the cave.  
  
Valandil had positioned him, Thranduil, and five other elves so that they were on the left side of the cave but still had the center of it just in range for archers. Aldarion was slightly off center but not by much. He had four elves fanned out beside him and Elladan was right next to him. The three section two elves that Aldarion was in charge of were diagonal to the side of the cave that Thranduil was on. Ruviel and her group of 5 were right on the right side of the cave giving them a clear view of every thing in front of it. If a surge of enemies were to come out of the cave Ruviel would be the first to know.  
  
"Amin neek er" {I see one} Valandil said.  
  
"Ya?" {Who} Thranduil said as he turned to look at what Valandil was. Indeed, there was Beraid and Glorfindel was shoved down next to him. They both looked beaten and had their hands tied behind their backs. Thranduil watched as one of the elves, who he didn't recognize, tie a rope around both of their necks and wrists in a way that they had to keep their hands in the middle of their backs. If either one of them relaxed their arms than it would choke the both of them.  
  
On a closer look at Beraid, Thranduil saw that it looked like he had had bandages and salve on but had them taken off.  
  
Thranduil moved his eyes away from his friend in hopes of seeing some sign that his son was all right. He didn't find a trace of him.  
  
Thranduil sighed softly. He closed his eyes briefly.  
  
"sil' ri' never" { now or never (once again I failed to find one word. Grrrrr.)} Valandil said to Thranduil.  
  
"Sil'" Thranduil said as he raised his crossbow and aimed at one of the elves that were laughing.  
  
Valandil raised his right hand and raised the first two fingers.  
  
Aldarion did the same thing.  
  
Ruviel responded as well.  
  
Valandil waited for a minute for everyone to fix their aim, then pointed towards the cave before dropping his hand.  
  
A volley of arrows was released. Three elves lay dead before the notion that they were under attack swept through the enemy headquarters. Valandil signaled for a second release of arrows while he and eight other elves hit the ground and started for the cave with the rest of their friends not but five seconds behind them.  
  
As the enemy scrambled to their arms { and senses} the first of the attackers had reached the cave.  
  
As the two sides clashed together Thranduil hung back looking for two things. His son and Vero.  
  
/ Ah, of course, the back of the cave. Vero's a coward./  
  
Thranduil was able to slip through the fight only stopping briefly to embed his sword in an elf that was coming up behind Toldur. He realized that if Ruviel decided that she had to abandon her post that their advantage would be lost. Vero had gathered quite a group.  
  
While he sent a prayer to Eru that Ruviel wouldn't see a need to join the fight directly, he blocked a stab that an elf that he now recognized as Uialdon threw at him. "Uialdon?" Thranduil said as he swung his sword up in a wide arc almost unarming his opponent. "Why? Why did you have to do this?"  
  
"Vero-i-just..Never have you minded!" Uialdon said flustered. He was a scribe not a warrior. He didn't have enough strength and stamina to hold the heavy sword that he was.  
  
Thranduil once again swung his sword in an arc this time managing to send Uialdon's sword flying overhead. Uialdon, instead of backing down like Thranduil thought he would, came closer to him with his fists raised and his body in a loosely based fighting stance. He swung at Thranduil, who duck and sliced his opponents right thigh deep enough to send him sprawling to the ground. Thranduil quickly stepped over him and used the hilt of his sword to knock him out.  
  
The woodland king slid along the damp, cold, wall of the cave keeping his eyes out for Legolas and Vero. He could see what he thought to be Elrond at the other side but couldn't tell to well since there were too many moving bodies in between them. He looked forward a little more and saw hi, the man he was after.  
  
Vero just stood there. Sword drawn, but motionless. He surveyed the battle with a passive face, but Thranduil could tell by the grip that Vero had on his sword that he was not happy about the ambush.  
  
/be prepared to die this time Vero. There is no way in middle earth that you will walk out of here alive./  
  
Vero turned his head and saw Thranduil creeping towards him. His passive face fell and was replaced with an angry annoyed look. He turned his body towards the king and held a fighting stance, sword at the ready.  
  
Thranduil ran over and stopped just out of Vero's reach.  
  
"Lle nandor!" { You coward} Thranduil hissed.  
  
"Saesa eleu lle au'" { pleasure seeing you again} Vero said coolly  
  
Thranduil lunged at Vero, who was expecting for Thranduil to do so, easily blocked the attack and struck back with own of his own.  
  
Thranduil dodged Vero's sword and brought his down close enough to Vero's left arm to cause a deep nick right above the elbow.  
  
Vero turned around and raised his sword only to find it to be blocked by Thranduil now raised sword.  
  
"I guess I underestimated you" Vero spoke as he tried to overpower Thranduil.  
  
"You will never understand a father's love for his son" Thranduil said. He was slowly gaining the upper hand in the strength battle he and Vero were locked in.  
  
"Amin feuya ten' lle" { you disgust me} Vero said though clenched teeth. Thranduil was winning if he got just a little farther he would be able to disarm him. Vero couldn't let that happen. For if it did he would be without a weapon and Thranduil would gain a big upper hand on him.  
  
"Mankoi? Because you are incapable of love?" Thranduil asked. He put more pressure down of his sword. Once Vero had weakened his hold Thranduil flipped his sword under Vero's and sent it flying. He also managed to lose his sword due to the position of his hands.  
  
"Ha, can't even finish a basic tactic. Tut-tut"  
  
Thranduil punched Vero straight in the face. Causing a severely broken nose. While he stumbled back in surprise Thranduil used the time to bring his knee to his stomach and a punch to his lower back.  
  
"Why did you do this? You had a chance to leave? Why did you stay?" Thranduil asked  
  
"Well, I changed my mind, I decided that I needed to kill your son instead" Vero said  
  
"Instead of what?" Thranduil asked. He didn't move out of the way fast enough to avoid two punches to his stomach. While he was bent over Vero took the opportunity to grab his neck with one hand and continue to punch him with all his strength.  
  
After a few minutes Thranduil collapsed on the floor of the cave and rolled over just in time to avoided being kicked, "what....instead of ...what?" he gasped as he tried to regain his breath and his footing. He started to back up as Vero came closer and closer to him until he backed into the wall. Vero reached down to grab him but Thranduil kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled back as Thranduil quickly gets to his feet. He grabbed Vero and threw him to the floor.  
  
"Instead of what? Instead of having him grow up motherless? Or have you meet him before? Have you?!!" Thranduil said angrily. He came up to the left side of his enemy and started to kick him with all his strength.  
  
"Ada!" a young child called out. Thranduil turned from his beating of Vero in hopes of seeing his son.  
  
/ Legolas.... Please, please, let it be you.../  
  
But Thranduil quickly caught site of Arwen. She had been swept up in the arms of her father and they were following Ruviel { she must have came into the fight} and Elu out of the cave. Thranduil vaguely realized that the fight was slowing down and that he had to hurry.  
  
/ Legolas might be out already! Eru, please let him be out already/  
  
Feeling Vero come up behind him Thranduil spun off to the right and dodged the blow. However Vero had managed to grab both of his knives. Thranduil turned so that he was on the side of Vero and grabbed his wrists in a way that made him drop the knives. When the white-handled knives hit the floor Thranduil kicked them away in a direction he now realized his sword was in. he took a few running steps to it. If he could just reach it...  
  
Vero plowed into Thranduil from behind with all his strength, sending the Mirkwood king sprawling to the cave floor.  
  
Thranduil tried to roll over and away from his enemy but couldn't for Vero was now on top of him slamming his fist into his stomach. Thranduil struggled to push his attacker off. He swung back and was able to catch Vero off guard enough to be able to throw him back off of him. Thranduil quickly jumped to his feet and reached for his sword but Vero was quicker and knocked him down once again. He knew how Thranduil fought. He used that knowledge to his advantage Vero grabbed Thranduil's sword and placed the tip at his throat forcing Thranduil back onto his back.  
  
"So... this is the end. The great Mirkwood king brought down by his own sword...tut-tut. I would have thought better of you. Look at you. Trying to save your precious little son." He scoffed "I honestly don't see why you love him so much. I mean after all, he never talks does he? Doesn't laugh a lot. Doesn't even say I love you. You don't know why do you? But maybe you can ask him later, in Mandos's halls." Vero said as he moved closer to Thranduil neck with his sword. "This, is the end for you and your son. I will be glad to get rid of such traumatized elfling and his worthless father."  
  
Vero swung the sword up.  
  
"Legolas is a good son. I know he loves me. He doesn't have to say it." Thranduil hissed  
  
"Yes, but wouldn't you like to know why? Why he is so shy, why he doesn't want to play, why he wants to stay in his room all the time. I mean, normal elflings don't act like that? They want to play, be outside, and be with their friends. But I see that we are straying off the subject. I'll promise you one thing before I kill you; I won't kill the brat to-  
  
Whoosh...thunck  
  
He stopped in mid sentence. He looked down at his stomach to see the tip of an arrow pocking out of it. Right below his sternum. Blood slowly began to well up and then rushed out of his body. Vero dropped Thranduil's sword barley missing Thranduil's head. He touched the tip unbelieving. He brought his finger to the wound and then raised the bloody digits in front of his eyes unbelieving. He gave a shaky gasp.  
  
Thranduil shoved him over.  
  
"This is your end Vero. You may never harm my son or anyone else again. I doubt that Mandos will have pity for a kin slayer such as you. May you suffer for eternity" Thranduil said. He reached down for his sword. He swung it up just as Vero had done to him expect this time he managed to hit the target.  
  
Thranduil stepped back from Vero's near dead body. he looked up for the shooter and saw legolas standing frozen, eyes glued on Vero, with a cross bow in his hands.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Now threes a cliff hanger!!! I'll write more soon. Don't forget to review!!! They help me feed my muse! 


	51. legolas is saved

Amari Camcacil- you're from Norway? Cool. I want to go there someday. Laure? Hmm... I not sure. I think so. What do you think? As far as the note that Beraid put on the door I will tell you as soon as I can think of something to put on it. If you have any ideas let me know because I'm fresh out of humor. It all went into the skit for girl's camp.  
  
willardanimalsrock- don't kill me! I know I promised this chappie to you three weeks ago. But as you already know life just kind of likes to mess up my plans. I still have a bump on my head from that stupid truck.  
  
Elven-Star-of-Gold- that's right!  
  
arwen-the-imortal, jesusroxmysox. willardanimalsrock, elfone, Kathleen LaCorneille, XxgemxX, sesshomaru103, LotRsFan, astalder27, Gildereth, Willow's Child, i wUb X kOdOcHa, YellowPost-ItNote, Dha-Gal. elfchic02, Bandana, Ooshala-of-Tyrus, Arquen1, legolas1fan- thank you so much for adding me to your favorites list.  
  
And thank you all you peoples who put me on their alert lists. I'll name all the 44 people in the next chappie.  
  
I love my reviewers! Thank you for waiting so long. I'm so sorry.  
  
********************************************************************* Thranduil wasted only seconds in getting to his lost son. Ignoring the fact that legolas had just killed Vero, He dropped down to his knees and wrenched the cross bow out of his hands and grabbed him in a bone breaking hug.  
  
Legolas shook his head as struggled to get out of his fathers strong arms which were sending waves of pain down his back. He was overjoyed to see him again but the pain was too much for him.  
  
Thranduil loosened his grip but did not let go as he felt his tiny elfling squirm. "Legolas, are you all right? Are you hurt? Oh my little Greenleaf, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. Amin mela lle, amin mela lle." {I love you, I love you}  
  
Legolas once again pushed his father's arms away as they still were holding on to him too tightly. His back felt like it was on fire.  
  
Thranduil finally got the hint that legolas was in pain. He pulled legolas against him careful not to touch his back. He gently peeled his son's thin, pale blue and silver sleeping shirt off of his back. Legolas hissed as his father pulled his sleeping shirt off his back. He reached up and wrapped his arms around his father's neck, lacing his fingers in the soft, tangled hair that had fallen out of its braid.  
  
Thranduil let out a sigh that was between sorrow and anger. He had tried so hard all of legolas's life to cause him as less pain as possible. He tried not to raise his voice or his hand to his son. With Nefiaths's help he learned that a firm voice and, once in a great while, a gentle swat to the butt, was all legolas needed to understand that he was acting up or that he was in the wrong { both of which happened rarely and most of the time behind closed doors when legolas was cranky and overtired}. But now... now Vero had taken that all away from him. Who knows what else he had done to Thranduil's precious son.  
  
Thranduil gently put his arm under legolas's knees and stood up. Turning he discovered that the fight had ended and had resulted in a few prisoners and much death. It seemed that Valandil's warriors took things seriously. He looked back at Vero one last time and then turned and walked out of the cave. Not even sparing a look at anyone. He stopped when he reached where Elrond and his family was sitting. All looked worse for wear but seemed to be all right. By the loks of it Elrond had some bad bruises on his torso judging from the bandages but not much else, maybe a broken rib but that would heal soon... Arwen seemed happy sitting in Elladan's lap while he played some sort of number game with her. She was dirty and had bruises here and there but otherwise she looked to be just fine. Her brother Elrohir looked sleepy and was leaning heavily on his fathers shoulder. And Glorfindel was still being patched up by Curfinwe. He must have had a hard time trying to defend Arwen. He had deep gashes on his arms showing that he most likely had nothing but his bare hands to defend himself. Deep purple bruises were scattered on his body and he had a broken wrist. Thranduil knew that Glorfindel was a very experienced warrior. For him to be hurt this bad had to have meant that he was taken by surprise and was greatly outnumbered by elves just as strong as he.  
  
None seemed to notice the woodland king standing near them. Elrohir was too sleepy and Elladan and Elrond were fussing over Arwen, who kept pushing their hands away as they tried to smooth her hair or touch her face. Thranduil stood there looking at the reunited family feeling an ache in his heart.  
  
/ At least they have each other. They'll go home, Celebrian will throw a fit, Arwen will fussed over, and Elrond, Glorfindel, and the twins scolded and then hugged for their actions. And then as soon as it all started this will be nothing but a bad memory. Legolas will probably take months to get this behind him. And I don't even know all of what happened! Alasse, I wish you were here to help me.... But she's not. I have to help legolas get through this. Nefiath and Beraid will know what to do. I just hope that I can help my little Greenleaf. Why, oh, why are the Valar punishing him? He has done nothing, nothing, to deserve this. He is but a child, a gift from Eru. He is supposed to be an innocent, carefree, HAPPY child. But he isn't. Why? Why isn't he? /  
  
Valandil came up behind his king and put an arm on his shoulder resting his hand on Thranduil's back just below his shoulder were legolas's head rested.  
  
Thranduil turned to look at his captain.  
  
Valandil motioned to the side of the clearing.  
  
Thranduil nodded and walked over to the edge of cave where no one else sat. He gently eased himself down, setting legolas in his lap.  
  
Thranduil opened his mouth to try to speak to his son but no words came to him that could be of help expect "amin mela lle" {I love you}  
  
Legolas gave a shaky sigh and looked like he was about to say something but instead he just laid his head down on his fathers shoulder and wrapped his arms around him with a hand in Thranduil's blond hair rubbing it on his cheek.  
  
"amin vesta, amin vesta tanya... tanya amin nath eller ten' iire oio lle ant' amin. Amin vesta..." {I promise, I promise that...that I will be there for you when ever you need me. I promise." Thranduil murmured in legolas's ear. "Amin hiraetha," {I'm sorry}  
  
Thranduil realized that Valandil wasn't with him and looked up away from legolas for a minute to watch him stop Elu and start to talk to him.  
  
"We will leave soon, get everyone ready." Valandil said as he stopped Elu on his way over to Thranduil. "Tie up the prisoners and choose a few to stay here until I can send more soldiers." h Elu nodded "I have a feeling its going to be a long week."  
  
"A very long week" Valandil agreed. He made his way over to where his king was sitting.  
  
"How is he?" Valandil asked looking at the shaking form in Thranduil's lap.  
  
Thranduil gently pulled legolas's sleeping shirt off of his back.  
  
Legolas whimpered and buried his head into his father's neck causing Thranduil to give a grunt of pain at the force his neck was pushed into with.  
  
"Oh, ai taren, Tanya rem awra" {little prince, that must hurt.} Valandil said. He turned his head to see if Curfinwe was coming over yet. Upon seeing that he was indeed heading over to Thranduil and legolas Valandil turned his attention but to his lord.  
  
"Has he said anything yet?" Valandil asked quietly as he knelt down.  
  
"n'uma" {no} Thranduil said.  
  
"Is Vero-"  
  
"Later" Thranduil cut Valandil off not wanting to explain the real facts around Vero's death at that moment in time and especially not in front of legolas.  
  
"How bad is he?" Curfinwe asked as he joined Thranduil and Valandil.  
  
"Look at his back; it looks like he was beaten pretty badly." Valandil said.  
  
"Add that to all his other injuries..." Curfinwe said under his breath as he looked down legolas's thin sleeping shirt.  
  
"Ouch! That doest hurt." Curfinwe said "I need for you to take your shirt off so that I can make it feel better."  
  
Legolas raised his head up to look at him and whispered "uh-uh"  
  
"Legolas, please," Thranduil begged "you need to get medicines on your back. It will feel a whole lot better."  
  
Legolas shook his head and laid it down on his fathers shoulder.  
  
"Could you cut it?" Valandil said thinking of an easy way to do this.  
  
"I guess I could." Curfinwe said.  
  
"I think that would be the best way right now." Thranduil said. He stroked legolas's hair trying to calm him "would that be all right with you?" Legolas ever so slightly dipped his head.  
  
"All right then," Curfinwe said as he opened his huge medical bag that had been brought from the clearing where Elladan had been found. Curfinwe had left it there not wanting to have to drag it through the woods. He drew out a knife that was suitable to cut fabric. "I'm going to only cut up the sides. That way I have room to work and the shirt can protect the bandages until we can get back home."  
  
As the healer started to cut legolas's shirt Valandil got up.  
  
"I'm going to check on everything" he said  
  
Thranduil nodded his head and he continued to stroke legolas's dirty, tangled hair.  
  
Once the shirt was cut and tucked out of the way Curfinwe grabbed a clear bottle filled with a bubbly light brown cleansing liquid that Thranduil recognized well. It was often used on battle fields to quickly clean deep scratches and such. It worked well and fast, but, it stringed terribly.  
  
"This is going to sting legolas." Thranduil said as he tightened his hold. "A lot"  
  
Curfinwe nodded his head in agreement before setting to the task of cleaning the elflings wounds before legolas got too restless. As he was wiping legolas's back it became apparent that he had had bandages on no to long ago. The wounds were pretty clean and showed signs of bandaging and salve. He made a mental note to tell Thranduil after things had calmed down. It was likely that Elrond had gotten his hands on some kind of medical kit and had bandaged legolas up him.  
  
"Do you want for him to sleep on the way back?" Curfinwe asked as he rummaged through the disarrayed medical bag for a salve.  
  
"Do you think that that is a good thing? Thranduil asked.  
  
"I think that a restful rest is just what he needs right now. I doubt that he get it by himself."  
  
"What are you going to give him?" Thranduil asked hoping that Curfinwe had some linden flowers with him. Beraid had given that to legolas several times in the past and it worked well. It was also much better tasting than most sleeping teas and was stronger than lavender.  
  
"I was thinking some calendula, comfrey, and some salve for his back. I know that linden flowers work well for him as a sleep aid, and then maybe some ephedrine for his breathing. It's kind of congested in his lungs, probably from stress and panic."  
  
"Sounds good to me" Thranduil said as he started to hum a lullaby to a fidgety legolas who was tired of his back being cold and stinging.  
  
Once Curfinwe was finished Thranduil wrapped legolas up in his cloak and found that the horses had been gathered up.  
  
"The wounded and prisoners I sent ahead not to long ago. A few are going to stay here for tonight until we can decide on what to do." Valandil said as he helped Elrond and Arwen get on a horse. "All we have to do is head back."  
  
"Good, I'm ready to go home" Thranduil handed Valandil legolas so that he could swing himself up on his horse. Once he was in the saddle he reached down and took the tearful toddler out of his captain's arms and followed the remainder in the direction of home. ****************************************************************** Next chappie will be about all whom all got wounded and legolas begins his story. This I will get up soon. 


	52. In Which Stories Are Told Prt1

Toldur groaned as a sharp pain in his head jolted him out of unconscious. He tried to open his eyes but something was covering them. Thinking that he wasn't with his friends any more he began to struggle trying to move away from whatever had him.

"Na sal', mellon" be still, friend Ruviel said as Toldur struggled to get out of her arms. "Lle nae harw" you were wounded

Toldur calmed slightly hearing Ruviel's voice.

"Sut?" How Toldur whispered as he tried to clear his more than hazy mind.

"Amin n'tanak. Amin nae estel Tanya lle Irma nayr amin" I'm not sure. I was hoping that you would tell me Ruviel said as she gently urged her horse a little faster realizing that she was slightly behind the rest of the wounded party that was traveling back to the castle. She knew that going faster would only aggravate Toldur's head wound but he had already lost a lot of blood already, not to mention there was also three others, Ennyneth, Olwe, and Findarato who were hurt and needed more medical attention than Curfinwe could provide back at the cave. Enny wasn't hurt nearly as bad as the others but offered to go with Mircana and Ruviel to offer what protection she could with a broken arm and nose since she wasn't much use anywhere else.

"Amin uuma rin…" I don't remember Toldur rasped. He realized how dry his mouth suddenly was.

"Sinome, yulna" here, drink Ruviel said as she slowly poured a little water into Toldur's mouth. "Uuma dela en'rin, lle nauva rin ta telwan" don't worry about not remembering, you will remember it later

Toldur said nothing as the welcoming darkness of uncounis overtook him once more.

"Finally," Thranduil said under his breath as the castle gates came into his view. "Laya lye asca! Amin merna a'calen eska." Let us hurry. I wish to be home. He urged the horse into a run and didn't stop until they had reached the stables. Already there was a crowd of elves wishing to know the fate of the warriors and captives.

Thranduil quickly dismounted holding a sleeping Legolas against his chest like a small baby. He turned to the small crowd of elves "I do not know all of the details at this moment in time. I know that a few of our warriors have been badly wounded and were sent ahead of us. I don't believe that anyone is dead yet. My son, master Beraid, lord Elrond, lady Arwen, lord Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir have a been found slightly unharmed. When I have more information I will tell you. Now if you excuse me, we all need some food, a warm bath, and a soft bed."

Thranduil walked through the parting crowd and quickly up the steps to the castle. He waited just inside the door for everyone else to catch up.

"Elrond, I would like to talk with you. Tomorrow morning." Thranduil said

"Of course. I need to talk with you also. As does Legolas." Elrond said as he took a sleepy Arwen from Elladan and cradled in his arms slowly rocking her back and forth.

Thranduil sighed. "I know. Tenna' tul're san'." Until tomorrow then.

"Uma, tenna' tul're san'." Yes, until tomorrow then Elrond said.

Elrond suddenly remembered that Glorfindel was still hurt and he turned to his twins "take Arwen and go back to my room. Try to get some sleep. I'm going to stay with Glorfindel tonight. I doubt that he will be ready to return to his room just yet."

"But Ada!" Elladan protested "you should take Arwen and go sleep. We haven't-"

"I will rest. Just with Glorfindel. I won't spend all night there. You three need to sleep. Especially Arwen and Elrohir. I need you to take care of them." Elrond said to Elladan as he handed the now asleep Arwen to him. "'Ro doesn't feel well, Arwen is asleep, saes?" Please

Elladan looked down at his sleeping sister and then at his twin who was leaning against the wall with his eyes half closed and looked like he was about to pass out at any moment. With a sigh he nodded his head and gave into his father. He didn't want to stay away from Glorfindel and his father but his brother was sick and Arwen had a death grip on his tunic making it impossible to say 'no'. Besides even if he did his father would find some way of forcing him to do it.

"Fine," Elladan said.

"Watch 'Ro closely, if he starts getting dizzy or throws up come and get me right away." Elrond said.

"I will Ada," sighed Elladan

"I'll come and check in on you later."

"All right, I'll see you later." Elladan said

"Come on, lets get you to bed" he said as he took his brother's arm and led him slowly up the stairs and to the room where Elrond and Arwen stayed.

Thranduil stood off to the side, watching as Elrond convinced his stubborn son to go to bed. Legolas stirred in his arms reminding him that he had to get the ill toddler to the healers before he awoke. Thranduil looked down and smiled softly, yes they were a real family. Remembering the tasks that had to be done tonight He turned to Valandil

"Will you be able to meet with me and Elrond tomorrow morning? Or will you be to busy?" Thranduil asked

"I will make time to meet with you." Valandil said "but tonight I doubt that I will be able to sit down unless I'm in a saddle. I have a feeling that there will be many trips back and forth. But before I do anything I need to check on the Elves that were hurt."

"And I thank you for all the help. I will do all that I can without leaving Legolas's side too much. Once again thank you. There were not many seriously wounded were there? " Thranduil said

Valandil shook his head. "Just three, the last time I checked."

Thranduil nodded, "keep me posted on their health."

"I will."

"Alright, are all three of us going to the healing ward?" Thranduil asked as he turned and headed up the stairs.

"Looks like it." Elrond said as he and Valandil followed.

Legolas whimpered as he was bumped.

"Amin sint ai taren. Amin sint" I know little prince, I know Thranduil murmured.

"How is his back?" Elrond asked

"It's all right, I guess. Doesn't look good, but it was actually pretty clean, like it had bandages on at some point." Thranduil said giving Elrond a side glance. "I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"When Vero came back with Legolas, he wouldn't come near us. Eventually he let me and Glorfindel bound it with Arwen's underskirt." Elrond explained

"Well, I thank you." Thranduil said "and tell Arwen that I will replace her lost underskirt"

"No, don't bother. It already enough of a fight to get her to wear the thing. Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth the fight." Elrond said with a faint smile on his lips.

Thranduil gave a small chuckle and thanked Eru that he hadn't been given a girl. The whole dress thing was a little beyond Thranduil.

The threesome walked in a silence that was only broken every few minutes by legolas's crying. He was slowly waking up. And his back burned from all the contact and the strong medicines that were on it. Thranduil sped up his pace and soon reached one of the doors that led to the healing ward. He turned around to Valandil and Elrond.

"I guess this is were we all part. Come and find me sometime late in the morning. I'll be either here with Legolas or in his room."

Elrond and Valandil nodded.

"Excuse me, but are you here for lord Glorfindel and those wounded warriors?" a young maid asked Valandil and Elrond as she opened a door and walked into the main hallway

"Yes we are. Could you show us were they are resting?" Valandil asked

"Of course, just follow me please," the maid said as she started to lead them down a hall.

"Tomorrow" Valandil called out to Thranduil.

"Yes, tomorrow" Elrond said also.

Thranduil nodded his head and set off a different hall way that led to the main part of the healing ward.

"Let's get you to a healer" he whispered to his son

Legolas stirred and opened his eyes wide at his father.

"Are you awake now?" Thranduil asked with the best smile he could muster.

Legolas put his head down on Thranduil's shoulders and fell back asleep with a shuddering sigh.

"I guess not" Thranduil whispered.

"Milord, in here" Curufinwe called out as he stuck his head out of the first examining room.

"I thought that you would be with the injured soldiers" Thranduil said as he walked into the room that Curufinwe and Elemmire occupied.

"I was, but I did all that I could. There are some other healers with them." Curufinwe said "here give me Legolas"

Curufinwe carefully took the young child out of the reluctant father's arms and gently laid him onto a padded exam table face down after he and Elemmire had taken his shirt off.

"Oh, you were right. He doesn't look good at all." Elemmire said as she shook her head.

"Do you think that he will have to sleep here tonight?" Thranduil asked

"Well, I'm not sure… I would feel better if he did in case anything else goes wrong, but he doesn't seem to be hurt so bad that he would need medical supervision." Elemmire said as she gently cleaned Legolas off with a warm washcloth.

Thranduil nodded his head "I would rather him sleep here in that case."

Legolas took in a sharp intake of breath shook his head a couple times. Whether to clear it or to respond to something Thranduil didn't know.

Thranduil quickly stepped over to his son and gently stroked his hair.

"Hush, soon we will leave you alone and you can go back to sleep." Thranduil said softly.

Once he was sure that Legolas was calm again Curufinwe spoke " I already gave him some calendula, comfrey, linden, and some ephedrine. All he really needs is a bath, clean clothes, some numbing lotion and a couple bandages here and there."

Elemmire nodded her head. "Sounds about right. I'll go get some warm water and soap."

She left and walked down the hall.

Thranduil and Curufinwe carefully took off legolas's clothes and bandages and laid a thin blanket over him while waiting for the other healer to return.

Curufinwe took a deep breath. "So, what do you think he saw?"

"What do you mean?" Thranduil said looking up sharply. "What did he see?"

"What all do you think he saw. Of the fight, while he was with Vero, that kind of stuff."

"Oh, um" Thranduil shrugged his shoulders "I'm not all that sure, I mean, he could have seen anything right? Anything at all. I know he saw a good bit of the fight but I don't know much of everything else."

"You need to be ready. You need to be able to care for him." Elemmire warned from the doorway where she had appeared holding two large bowls filled with water in her hands and a small bag ,that, held soap and wash clothes, hung off her right shoulder.

"How can I be ready? What can I do? We were already struggling. Now this?" Thranduil said sadly.

"Love him, care for him, and be there whenever he wants you to. And even when he doesn't. Listen to him. Always remember to listen to him. Children don't always tell you everything. But they leave hints all the time. Whether they realize it or not." Elemmire said as she handed Curufinwe a bowl of warm water.

Thranduil nodded as he stood to take a wash cloth from the she elf "I can do that."

"I know you can" Elemmire said.

Ruviel bit her lip. She knew that it was bad but not this bad.

"Come on guys. Pull through, you can't leave me here. Especially you, Toldur. You're so young. Or you Tathar, you're like my big brother. Even Findarato, you can't leave me either. After all, you have to look after me. Make sure I don't do too many stupid things in one day. Come on, get over this." Ruviel whispered tearfully. Curufinwe had left about twenty minutes ago saying that he couldn't do much more and that the fate of her friends where in Mandos's hands.

The room was dimly lit with two small candles at opposite ends of the room. Ruviel sat between Toldur's and Tathar's beds and Findarato lay on the other side of Toldur. All three were heavily bandaged. Toldur's head looked like a cotton ball, Tathar had been stabbed in the stomach a couple times and Findarato had been just about cut open. He had been surrounded with no one to help until Ruviel had been able to get out of her tree and over to him.

"Please, please…. Don't leave me. Mandos's halls can not be your future home. They just can't be." Ruviel sobbed into her hands

Valandil slowly opened the door and saw Ruviel crying into her hands. He quietly shut and walked over to her and kneeled down putting his arms around her as he too held back tears. These were his friends. He had known them for centuries. He sent a silent prayer to Eru and tightened his hold on Ruviel,

I'm Sorry this took soooooooooo long to get up. Life just likes to get in my way a lot. I had planned this as a much longer chapter but when I realized that it was taking much longer that I had wanted it to I decided to post some of it. Thank you for hanging in there with me. I already have most of the next chapter up, it souldnt to long now.


	53. In Which Stories Are Told PRT2

Elrond leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes briefly in a vain effort to get enough strength to rise and check on his children.

Glorfindel had finally fallen asleep and was quiet. He was not hurt to bad but bad enough to land him a bed in greenwoods healing houses for a day or two. A restriction that he was most unpleased with.

Elrond felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he remembered the fuss Glorfindel had made over having to stay overnight. To say that he was not happy would be an understatement. Glorfindel was furious. Why Elrond couldn't really understand but it had to do with something about Arwen, not needing a lot of care and a couple other things. Elrond had finally calmed him down enough to give him some medicines and to sleep.

Elrond slowly raised himself out the uncomfortable chair and stretched his sore muscles, looking over his long time friend one more time he left to go and join his children.

* * *

Thranduil groaned as he threw his arm over his eyes in a vain effort to block out the early morning sun. It seemed like he had just sat down, it couldn't be time to get up. Convincing himself that he still had time to get some rest Thranduil closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Legolas started whimpering.

Thranduil was on his feet in an instant, his tiredness momentary forgotten.

"Nasal' ai er, amin sinome" be still, I am here

Legolas quickly quieted down and wrapped his small hands and his father's larger ones. His eyes slowly open.

"Hi…how do you feel?" Thranduil asked softly, smoothing the small child's hair away from his face.

Legolas bolted up and wrapped his arms around his father.

"Ada…Ada…" Legolas cried into his father's hair

"I'm here Legolas, I'm right here, amin mela lle… amin mela lle" I love you Thranduil whispered in his sons pointed ear holding back his own tears.

"Oh…Legolas." Thranduil whispered. He slowly backed up and sat down in the chair that he had spent a hour or so in while waiting for Legolas to awake.

Legolas sighed and wrapped his hand around some of his father's hair. He laid his head down on Thranduil's shoulder and sighed.

Thranduil ran his fingers through his son's hair and sat there peacefully for several long minutes.

There was a loud knock on the door and then it slowly open to reveal Valandil's worried face.

"Milord, you need to come with me, one of the soldiers is dying."

"What…who?" Thranduil said as he leapt to his feet still holding Legolas.

"Tathar." Valandil said softly. "Elemmire is here to watch Legolas."

Thranduil nodded and looked down at legolas's panic-stricken face.

"Honey, I have to go now, I'll be back as soon as I can." Thranduil said. He placed legolas on the bed "I'll be back. Amin mela lle."

Legolas shook his head, tears starting to roll down his face again.

"Don't cry, it will be alright." Thranduil said hurriedly. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out to Valandil after Elemmire came through the door and gently took the struggling prince from his father.

"I should have gone to check on them!" Thranduil said angrily as he followed Valandil through the hall to where the dying solider lay. "I should have done something."

"Milord, there was nothing you could do. No one expected to leave your sons side at a time like this. It is not your fault." Valandil said as he opened a door and led Thranduil into a dimly lit room.

Ruviel was on her knees next to Tathar's bed gripping his hand. Several healers stood off to the side of her.

Every breath that Tathar drew became more and more shallow. His face became as white as his sheets and his eyes were becoming unfocused.

Thranduil hurried over and kneeled down next to the dying solider and gripped his other cold sweaty hand. "Tathar… I wish that I could do something to ease your pain but I can't…. But. I thank you for your aid in rescuing my son…. Without you he would not have been in my arms this morning……………… and I am honored to have known such a brave and true warrior as your self."

Tathar gave a small smile as he listened to his king.

"Don't……bury me…." He rasped out

"What? Don't bury you? What do you mean?" Thranduil asked puzzled

"I ….want to be…..burned….like……the……warriors .on a battle field." He requested

"I will grant whatever wish you desire, mellonnin." Thranduil said somberly.

After hearing Thranduil promise him his wanted funeral, Tathar let his roll to the side, he took one last shuddering breath and then left middle earth into the waiting hands of Mandos.

* * *

Thranduil took a deep breath and slowly opened legolas's door.

"Ada!" cried the worried elfling from the bed.

"Yes I'm back. I'm sorry I took so long. There were things I had to take care of."

Legolas nodded and held out his arms.

Thranduil granted his sons unspoken request and carefully wrapped his arms around him.

"Amin mela lle, ion nin, Amin mela lle." Thranduil whispered in his son's ear. I love you, my son, I love you

Elrond moaned as the heavy drape was moved from its place and early morning sunlight shone brightly in his face.

"Amin hiraetha, Ada" Arwen said sheepishly from her spot on the wide windowsill, "Amin uum mern cuiv lle." I am sorry Ada; I did not mean to wake you

Elrond nodded his head, "Amin elea, tula sinome."

Arwen smiled and climbed back into bed with her Ada.

Gathering his daughter up in his arms, Elrond tucked her back into the bed.

"Amin mela lee, Amin Arwen." I love you, my Arwen"

"Amin mela lle, Ada." I love you Ada

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"Tula e'" Come in Thranduil called as he looked up from the book he was reading to Legolas.

"Milord's," Captain Valandil said with a bow.

"Valandil," Thranduil said with a smile, "when will you stop?"

"Stop what? This?" with that he stepped closer to Legolas picked up one of his small hands and gave it a quick kiss before placing it in his father's larger one.

Legolas giggled and looked down.

Thranduil shook his head, "Auta Amin hin ereb." Leave my Prince alone

Valandil gave a mock bow "of course, your highness."

Legolas smiled a little at this, but in a flash that smile was gone.

Seeing that he had amused his prince Valandil straightened and looked at Thranduil.

"Everything is being taken care of. The cave is being searched and inventoried, and the funeral arrangements are under way."

Thranduil, nodded. "I expected as much. I greatly appreciate your help."

"I am glad to be of service, in a trying time as this."

Thranduil nodded as he looked down as Legolas, who was currently picking at the blanket that covered him and his father.

"This little one wouldn't seem to talk." He said gently as he smoothed away a stray hair from the young prince's pale face.

"Ah, why so quiet? You are safe. The people who hurt you are gone, and will never come near you again. Uuma dela, Amin taren." Valandil said as he bent down so that he was looking as close to Legolas' eyes as possible with the elfling looking anywhere but at him.

"I've tried, but he won't listen to me." Thranduil said as he wrapped an arm around Legolas, and gently scooted him back into his lap.

"Maybe he is listening to you, but is still afraid, and in shock." Valandil said wrapping his large hand around Legolas' smaller one. "Maybe he just needs time, like everyone else in the world."

Thranduil nodded. "I know he needs time. And I'll give him all the time and love he needs." He laid a kiss on Legolas' temple. "You know that, right, my little Greenleaf?"

Legolas gave a small nod.

"Good, trust you Ada, he loves you very much. He will always be here for you. As will I, Beraid, and Nefaith. We will always be here. I give you my word." Valandil said as he gave Legolas' hand a small squeeze.

Legolas spared Valandil a quick glance and nod.

"Good, you remember that, Amin taren." Valandil said as he stood.

"Was there anything else you needed?" Thranduil asked after a moment of silence "or did you just come in here to bother us?

Valandil laughed "as much as I love to bother you, I did come with a purpose: Nefaith wants to see Legolas and Elrond and Beraid has expressed a wish to talk to you soon."

"Tell Nefaith she may come when she wants to, she needs not ask. As for Elrond and Beraid… what did they want?"

"That I can not tell you. But I can tell you that it is most urgent, and should not be delayed longer than necessary." Valandil said. "It would be much better if you were to talk to them today, for it involves Legolas."

Thranduil sighed. "Very well, tell Elrond to come and get me when he is ready."

Valandil nodded. "I take my leave of you, my lord." He said giving a short bow. "And you, Amin taren."

"Leave with all that nonsense," Thranduil said as he shooed his captain away with his hand.

"But of course," he said flashing Legolas one last smile before turning on his heel and quickly leaving the room.

"Now, where were we?" Thranduil said as he picked up the book he had been reading to Legolas before they were interrupted

* * *

"Ada, do you have to go?" Arwen said her lip quivering

"Now Arwen, none of that my lady." Elrond said as he scooped his daughter up in his arms.

Arwen let out one great sigh. Her lips stop quivering.

"I have to go and talk to king Thranduil. It is about Legolas. There are things that he must know now. They are very important." Elrond said, tweaking his daughter's nose.

"Ada" Arwen growled rubbing her nose. "I hate that"

"I know that is why I do it."

"But do you have to go?" Arwen pleaded looking up through her dark lashes.

"Yes, I have to talk to king Thranduil. It is very, very important." Elrond said.

"Well, I guess you can go if it all that important." Arwen said grudgingly after a moment.

"That's my wonderful girl!" Elrond said tweaking her nose once more, before setting her down.

"ADA!" Arwen cried out. "Will you ever stop?"

Elrond knelled down and took a deep breath and looked deep into his daughter brilliant blue eyes, "no"

Arwen scoffed and rolled her eyes while crossing her arms. "Boys will be boys."

"You have been around your mother entirely too much." Elrond said immediately recognizing the phrase his wife had muttered all through the twin's childhood and then some.

"I will be back soon. Play with your brothers, but be careful of 'Ro. He had a rough night last night." Elrond said. "Maybe later Elladan will take you to see Glorfindel."

Arwen sighed, "oh alright, but hurry back."

"I will try, but this is not something that you can rush." Elrond said bending down and kissing the top of her head.

" Tenna' san', Ada" Arwen said blowing a kiss until then, Ada

" uuma, tenna' san', melamine." Elrond said catching her kiss and putting it in his pocket for later. yes, until then, my love

* * *

"What is all this about?" Thranduil asked as he shut the door to his study. Looking around he saw that Beraid sat down on the couch by himself while Elrond and Valandil had both pulled a few chairs closer to Beraid.

"It's about Legolas," Beraid said "come here and sit down." He patted the space on the couch next to him.

"Alright" Thranduil said uneasily

Once Thranduil was seated Elrond spoke.

"Has Legolas always been so shy?"

"To a point, yes."

"To a point?" asked Elrond

"Legolas was always quiet, even when he was a baby." Thranduil replied wondering at what Elrond was playing at "but, it never really bordered on a actual fear until about a year ago."

"Yes, right after Amras ran away." Beraid said.

Elrond sighed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Thranduil said worriedly "Elrond, tell me!"

"One night, I asked Legolas if he knew why he had been kidnapped. He didn't answer right away but after some coaxing he told me that he had seen Vero before-"

"That's not possible! Vero has been gone since Alasse was killed. Legolas couldn't have seen him before!" Thranduil replied hurriedly "he couldn't have! He just couldn't…"

"Thranduil, hush. Let Elrond finish." Beraid said putting a hand on the Elven kings arm.

Thranduil nodded looking at Elrond. "Continue"

"He told me he had seen Vero before, he told me that Amras hadn't run away, or left, but had been killed. By Vero."

Thranduil looked at Elrond with a look of utmost shock and disbelief on his fair face.

"No… no… that… that's not possible!" Thranduil said jumping to his feet.

"That's all he told me, you have to talk to him." Elrond said "I didn't push him to tell me more. I left it at that. It wasn't my place"

"No, no!" Thranduil whispered as he paced back and forth. "That… no"

He stopped and looked at Elrond "how can you be sure?"

"I have a feeling that that is not something Legolas would lie about, and you said that he got so scared after Amras 'left'. Wouldn't it be likely that Vero had said something to the effect of he'll kill you if Legolas said anything. Or maybe Legolas just got so scared that he couldn't talk about it." Elrond replied.

"Thranduil, sit down. You're making my head hurt watching you go to and fro." Beraid said.

Thranduil obeyed and sat down heavily on the couch.

"If all this is true, why wouldn't he tell me? I'm his father, I love him. I would have taken care of it." Thranduil asked

"Just like Elrond said, he was, and is, scared to death of what might happen or what did happen." Beraid said

"But now with Vero dead, don't you think he will be more willing to talk?" Valandil asked

"I don't know. It depends on Legolas, it might also depend on if Legolas happened to see him dead. If Legolas never saw Vero's body than he might not believe us and continue to live in fear." Elrond said.

"Did he? Did he see you kill Vero?" Beraid asked Thranduil

Thranduil let out a short breath, "no, Legolas did not see me kill Vero."

"That can be good or bad, maybe both" Elrond said

"He killed Vero, not me." Thranduil said

* * *

I noticed that my last chapter didn't load like it was meant to.A lot of the characters didnt show up like they should of.I have no idea why. If you have any suggestions please tell me.

The next chapter:

Legolas tells his story

Thranduil finds out the truth about a lot of things

Beraid tells some secrets


	54. Legolas's Story

Stunned silence followed Thranduil's comment.

"That could be a problem." Elrond said quietly. Beraid nodded.

More silence followed.

Finally Elrond broke the uncomfortable silence "however, I think there is something more pressing to be taken care of first."

"What could that be?" Valandil asked confused.

"Legolas told me something while we were being held captive. I think that legolas knows much more than he is letting on. In fact I thin that he know more about any of this than any one else"

"Legolas?" Thranduil questioned "what could legolas know about any of this?'

"He told me something about Amras, something that I don't think anyone else knows about." Elrond answered

"Well what could he have told you? Amras left almost a year ago. What does he have anything to do with this?" Thranduil asked quickly. "I don't understand you Elrond. If you have something to say than say it, don't dance around the subject."

"Legolas told me that Amras had been killed. He told me that he did it." Elrond replied.

Shock, horror, and disbelief appeared on everyone's face. After a long pause Beraid found his voice "That's impossible, legolas couldn't have killed anyone. He is only a child, Elrond be reasonable!"

"I am being reasonable. I never thought for a moment that legolas did it. I think that Vero did. I also think that legolas witnessed it. He must have. It all fits together if you think about it, His behavior, Amras's sudden disappearance, everything."

Thranduil shook his head "no, that, that never happened!" he stood up and started to pace, running his hand through his hair. "There is no way in all of middle earth that it could have happened."

"Thranduil, I'm not lying. He told me this." Elrond said softly "I'm sorry"

"Even if it did happen, why did he tell you, why not me, his ada? He knows he can talk to me. I've never given him any reason to doubt that."

"Thranduil, legolas loves you very, very much. He may have been threatened. Someone, most likely Vero, may have told him that you would be next unless he kept his mouth shut." Elrond tried to soothe the distraught king. "I'm sure that legolas would have told you other wise. He may have been trying to protect you."

"Milord, you have to admit, it sounds logical." Valandil said.

"But, that…" Thranduil trailed off, his eyes filling with tears.

"The only way would be to talk to him, Thranduil. You have to ask him what happened." Beraid said "you have to make him talk about it."

Thranduil abruptly stopped his pacing. He turned and looked at Beraid. "Me? He wouldn't tell me in the first place! Why would he tell me now?"

"Thranduil calm down, you're doing no one good by getting upset." Beraid stated. "You need to talk to him because you are his ada; he loves you and will tell you anything. You just have to know how to get him to talk to you."

Thranduil took a deep breath. "And how do I get him to tell me?"

Beraid and Elrond glanced at each other. "Well, try this…"

Thranduil walked slowly to his son's room. He replayed the instructions that Elrond and Beraid had given him. Stay calm and keep talking to him. He told himself over and over again. Make sure he knows he is safe. He stopped when he reached the door that held his elfling behind it. He took several deep breaths and steadied himself for what would probably be one of the hardest times of his life. He knocked softly and slowly opened the door.

"Hello, my little leaf." Thranduil said with a smile on his face.

"Ada" legolas breathed as he looked up from the story book that Nefaith was reading.

"Hello, done already?" Nefaith asked

"No, not nearly, I need to ask legolas something." Thranduil said as he walked toward the bed and picked up a stuffed bear that was leaning dangerously on the edge of the bed. He sat down on the other side of Nefaith.

Legolas's smile quickly faded and turned into a thin line. He looked cautiously at his nanny and father.

"Do I need to go?" Nefaith asked quietly

"It would most likely be best if you did. I'm sorry Nefaith. " Thranduil said. "I think this is something that legolas and I must talk about alone."

Nefaith nodded and stood "if it is that bad than I do not envy you, milord. I think I will go and check on little Arwen, maybe she needs some help with those brothers of hers."

Thranduil nodded, "I will send for you when we are done."

Nefaith bowed, "I take my leave now. I will see you later legolas."

"Bye, Nefaith." Legolas said softly

Nefaith smiled and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"Come here, my little prince." Thranduil scooted to the middle of the bed and held out his arms. "There are some things that I want to talk about.

Legolas sighed and slowly made his way over to his fathers waiting arms. Thranduil picked him up and set him in his lap. He took a deep breath and looked down at legolas.

"Legolas, you know that I love you, right?" Thranduil asked

Legolas nodded.

"You know that you can tell me anything, right?" Thranduil said.

Legolas nodded again, but this time slower.

"Legolas I want to ask you something, something that you might not want to talk about." Thranduil started "I just want you to tell me something. Alright? Can you do that?"

Legolas shrugged his shoulders.

Thranduil sighed.

"Legolas, I… I wanted to ask you about Amras. Do you know anything about what happened to him?" Thranduil asked

Legolas stiffened and shook his head.

"Legolas, please. Something is not right, and I think you know what it is. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'm here, just tell me. I need you to tell me." Thranduil told Legolas in a calm voice.

Legolas bit his lip and shook his head harder.

I can't tell, not ever. They'll hurt me or ada. I can't tell

"Legolas, I know that you're sacred, but please tell me. I can help." Thranduil said struggling to keep a calm face. It hurt that his son was in so much turmoil and that he couldn't stop it. Only Legolas could.

Thranduil sighed and pulled Legolas closer to him.

"I love you so much Legolas. When you were gone I thought that I had lost you forever. I never want that to happen again. I was so sacred that you would be hurt or worse. I didn't want to talk to anyone or do anything expect find you. I was very, very frightened that if I did something wrong, and you would be hurt because of it. I didn't want to be the reason that you got hurt. It sacred me."

Legolas looked up at his father, his blue eyes shining.

"Really?" he whispered

"Really" Thranduil whispered back.

"I think that you feel the same way. Something happened that made you so sacred. Did someone tell you not to tell?" Thranduil asked

Legolas bit his lip and looked up at his father again.

"You can tell me Legolas. That's what I'm here for. Whatever it is, I want you to tell me. I can help. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise. The bad part has already happened. Please, Greenleaf. Don't keep it to your self. Tell me. Let me help you." Thranduil pleaded looking into Legolas's eyes. "Please, you're only hurting yourself."

Legolas broke the eye contact with his father. He looked around the room, anywhere but at his father.

"Legolas don't do this. It's not helping anyone." Thranduil said trying to regain the eye contact with his son.

Legolas refused to look at him and started to struggle against his arms.

"Legolas, no. this is not going to work. I can't let you go." Thranduil said softly, gently but firmly holding Legolas in place.

Legolas blinked back tears.

"No" he whispered.

"No what, Legolas?" Thranduil asked

"I can't" Legolas said trying even harder to break out of his fathers grasp despite the pain that it caused in his worn body.

"Legolas, you can. I know you can. I can help." Thranduil said trying to keep his son in place but not cause him more pain.

Legolas's lips started to quiver. He shook his head.

"Tell me, I know, you want to. I know that you don't understand. Legolas, it's alright. They can't get you anymore." Thranduil whispered.

Despite Legolas's attempts to stop them, tears started to roll down his pale cheeks.

"Legolas, tell me what happened to Amras." Thranduil commanded quietly.

Legolas suddenly stopped struggling against his father. He knew? How could he?

He started to sob.

"Oh, Legolas. It alright. Tell me. What happened." Thranduil asked as he turned Legolas around to face him.

Legolas shook his head, sobbing uncontrollably now.

Thranduil sighed, blinking back tears of his own. He pulled Legolas's head down unto his shoulders and started to rock gently back and forth.

"My little Greenleaf, how could this have happened?" Thranduil murmured in his son's ear. "I love you so much. All I want to do is make it so that you don't hurt anymore. And that you aren't scared."

Legolas nodded and continued sobbing into his father's shoulder making his tunic wet with his tears.

"Will you tell me Legolas? Will you let me help you?" Thranduil asked stroking his son's golden hair.

Legolas nodded but did not cease his wails.

"It's okay Legolas, Ada's here. Everything is going to be alright. I'm going to make things alright. I promise you. No one is ever going to take you away again. No one is going to hurt you like that either. I'm not going to let them." Thranduil whispered in Legolas's ear. "You need to calm down Legolas. You're going to be sick. Shh…shh, that's a good boy, calm down. It's going to be alright."

Slowly Legolas calmed down enough to be able to breathe normally expect for the occasional hiccup. He still had his head on Thranduil's wet shoulder and he had his arms wrapped around his father's neck in a hard grip.

"Legolas, will you look at me please?" Thranduil asked gently pulling his son's arms off his neck.

Legolas nodded and leaned back until his fathers face came into view. He rubbed at his eyes.

"I want you to tell me what happened, alright? From the very beginning. Can you do that?" Thranduil asked, wiping his son's face off with a dark green handkerchief from his pocket.

Legolas nodded, he eyes welled up with tears.

"Shh… take a deep breath…good. Take another one. That's a good boy. Stay calm." Thranduil coaxed.

Legolas took two more deep breaths. He looked questionably into his father's eyes. Thranduil nodded with a grim look on his face. Legolas took one last deep breath and began to talk.

"They killed him." He whispered softy.

"Amras? They killed Amras?" Thranduil asked

Legolas nodded, eyes tearing up again. "Yes."

"Who did it, legolas? Do you know?" Thranduil questioned

"It was that elf who took me." Legolas stated "the scary one."

"Vero." Thranduil hissed

Legolas looked frightened "ada, they said that they were going to hurt you if I told. That's why I couldn't tell. I didn't want you to get hurt! I was scared! It was really scary…" he blurted out becoming hysterical. "I shouldn't have told Elrond, he told you. Now they're going to come and kill us, just like they did with Amras! Ada, we have to go, we have to hide so they can't get you! I don't want you to die. I don't want you to go away like Nanna. I need you to stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

Thranduil shook his head, and crushed legolas against him, "legolas, they can't hurt you. When we found you and took you out of that horrible cave they were captured, and some of them were killed. Vero is dead. He can never hurt you or me. I am so sorry that you were so scared. That should have never happened. I wish that I could make it so that you would forget everything that you saw, but I can't. But I can keep you safe. I'm not going anywhere; I'm not going to leave you like Nanna did. I know that you think that I might, but I don't plan on ever leaving you. I love you too much." Thranduil's voice cracked, "I'm sorry that you don't have a Nanna, I would give anything to be able to have her back with us. But nothing will bring her back. It's just you and me legolas. I know that you miss her, I miss her too. You are not alone; I'm always here for you. Nefaith, Beriad, and Valandil, are too. And Nanna is always watching us, I'm sure that she was crying when you went through all this."

"I feel like I'm alone." Legolas sobbed

Thranduil blinked back his own tears, "my little Greenleaf, you don't have to feel that way. You are not alone. You shouldn't think that. It feels like that because you have hidden this horrible thing from everyone. The secret that you have kept has torn you up inside." Thranduil took a deep breath "I would never leave you alone, especially when you need me."

Thranduil shifted legolas into a more comfortable position in his arms; he looked down at Legolas's tear-streaked face. "I love you legolas, I would do anything for you. All I want is for you to be happy, to be like all the other children. You should be able to do whatever you feel like, you shouldn't be so afraid all the time. You should be able to talk to me about anything, anytime that you want. I want to talk to you, I love talking, and playing with you. It's the best part of my day. I love your smiles, and your laughs, I want you feel like you can do that. Do you understand?"

Legolas sniffed and wiped his eyes, "I think so."

"Alright. Let's get something to wash your face off. That should make you feel better." Thranduil stood up and once again changed Legolas's position so that he lay against his chest. He walked over to the counter on the other side of the room. With one hand he pulled a bowl off of a shelf and set it down in front of him. He picked up a pitcher of water that a maid had left and poured a little bit into the bowl. He reached up and pulled a soft cloth down from the shelf. He set legolas down on the counter. "Let me wash your face, Greenleaf."

Thranduil dipped the cloth in the bowl and squeezed some of the extra water out of it. He

Washed Legolas's tears off of his face. He rinsed out the cloth and laid it on the side of the bowl.

"Feel better?" Thranduil asked

Legolas nodded.

Thranduil took a deep breath. "We are going to have that talk now, little green leaf."

Legolas looked miserable and nodded, lifting his arms so that his father would pick him up.

"That's my boy" Thranduil said picking legolas up and walking back over to the bed. He set legolas down on it and sat next to him. Thranduil sighed and wrapped an arm around his small son. "You have to tell me what happened that night that you went off with Amras. You need to tell me everything, no matter what you think I might say about it, alright?"

Legolas drew a shaky breath and nodded.

"Tell me what happened, legolas. Get all of it out, you'll feel better afterward." Thranduil coaxed.

Legolas nodded. He took another breath, "it… I ….um…."

"Take your time legolas,"

"The day that I went with Amras I played with his cousins and some of their friends. I had a lot of fun with them, we played all sorts of games and Amras played too. We ate lunch under a tree that was near a stream. The older kids wanted to go swimming but Amras said no because there wasn't enough big people there to watch everybody. Then we played even more games and I liked them too. When it was getting dark Uruviel, his sister, said it was time to head back. Amras took my hand and we started to go back home. It got dark really quick, it was a good thing that they knew the way home cause I could barely see. Amras said he was sorry, he didn't know it had gotten so late. He said that you might be mad cause I was out in the dark." Legolas stopped and looked up at his father "are you mad?"

Thranduil shook his head "I'm not mad. Go on."

Legolas nodded, "good, I hoped that you wouldn't be. It was kind of scary but I knew that Amras was there and that nothing would happen but, I…I…I guess I was wrong!" legolas sobbed. "Something did happen!"

Thranduil tightened his arm, "its okay legolas, it will be alright tell me what happened."

Legolas calmed himself a few moments later. "Um… what happened next was that we made it out of the trees and then Uruviel took all the other children and said goodbye, they went down a different path to their home. Amras said that he would take me home by himself. I could see much better out of the trees cause the moon was shining so I wasn't scared as much. Then Amras-"Legolas stopped suddenly

"Legolas, what happened? What did Amras do?"

"He, he, he got caught! A bad man grabbed him!" legolas blurted out

Thranduil breath quickened this was what he had wanted to hear. This was what had caused his son so much pain.

"Try to keep going legolas, I know its hard." Thranduil coaxed his quivering son, feeling a strange ach in his stomach.

Legolas continued in a shaky voice "the man grabbed him and…."

"So I guess you didn't think too hard about what we said to you last time, huh?" the elf said keeping a firm hold on his captive. "I guess you'll have to pay the price, too bad that you had the little prince here with you. It would be a pity so see him get hurt."

Amras' eyes lit up in anger, "Don't you lay a finger on him! I'll kill you if you as so much as pull a hair from his head." He struggled more violently to break free.

"You mean like this?" another elf appeared from the trees. He reached down and grabbed legolas from the top of his head and hoisted him up.

Legolas cried," let go! You're hurting! That hurts!"

"Put him down!" Amras roared.

"As you wish." He said simply, he let go and sent legolas tumbling to the ground.

Legolas let out a pained cry.

"What do you want?" Amras asked.

"Vero wants to see you." A third elf answered from inside the darkness of the trees. "Stop your playing, gather them up and come on."

"Coming" the two said. One produced a bit of rope and tied up Amras tightly, leaving only his legs free.

"Now if you try to run, Amras, I'll kill the prince." The first elf said fingering the sword that lay at his side.

The second elf bent down at Legolas's level "and if you try to run, or scream, or anything else, I'll kill your friend. Understand?" he pulled out a knife and laid it against Legolas's cheek.

Legolas's eyes widened with fear, he stiffly nodded.

"Good, it seems we have an understanding." The elf said with a sinister smile. He stood and grabbed one of Legolas's arms and jerked him toward the trees.

The three elves dragged their two captives through the trees for what seemed like hours finally they came to a small clearing that held more elves. The three elves stopped at the edge. The one holding Amras shoved him forward into the center of the clearing. The one that held legolas pulled him closer to him. He leaned down and whispered in Legolas's ear "watch this very carefully, your highness"

An elf from the other side of the clearing stepped up to Amras. He looked down at him. "Tut, tut, tut. You couldn't even make up your mind. Now its been made for you. It would have been so much simpler to just agree and go along with us. But you just have to make life difficult, don't you. You always have to choose the hard way. You could have had it so easy! You could have had anything you ever wanted!"

Amras glared up at the elf, "Vero, you are nothing but a lair and a murder! All those things that you keep talking about are lies, and they will never work! You can get no gain from murdering; nothing good can come from it. You are mad! Soon the king's guard will be on to you. Then were will you be? Locked up in a prison cell, with no one to talk to expect the rats. But then, you wouldn't mind that would you? After all they are your kin!"

Vero's face contorted with anger. He bent down and yanked Amras off the ground and threw him off to the side. "You should watch your tongue! It will get you into some trouble some day!" he snarled. He kicked Amras's chest. A sickening crack echoed through out the clearing.

Legolas gasped, "Amras!' he cried out. A rough hand came and grabbed the back of his neck. "You should hold your tongue, little prince, lest the same should happen to you."

The hand released his neck and legolas stumbled forward. The elf yanked him back close to him. When legolas looked back at Amras a gag had been placed in his mouth and Vero was dusting some dirt off his leggings. He reached into a sheath and pulled out a long, sliver knife. He grabbed Amras and stood him up. Legolas saw the knife flash in the pale moonlight. Held high above Vero's head. He watched in horror as it was slung down into the stomach of the elf that was held in front of him. The knife kept plunging into the poor elf's body as he tried to yell out but was stopped by the gag in his mouth. He soon hit his knees and looked over at Legolas. He slowly shook his head and tried to motion something but was stopped because the now bloodied knife was firmly lodged in his head. Right on the top of his head above his forehead. His eyes glazed over and he fell to the leaf covered ground face first. His hair was no longer blonde any more. It was rapidly turning red with blood. Legolas tried to look away but a strong hand held his head in place. He forced his eyes down but only saw a puddle of red blood. The next thing he knew was a hard hand on his back.

"Stop screaming! Now!" one of the elves said. Legolas was confused. Had he been screaming? His mind was processing slowly. But he was quickly brought back to his senses as he heard a loud, cold, cruel laugh. Legolas somehow knew that it would haunt his dreams for years to come. The one that had been laughing, which was Vero, stopped and walked quickly over to where Legolas was being held. Being held up was more correct.

Legolas started to shake. Were they going to kill him too? Or were they going to kidnap him and he'd never see his ada or home again. He winced as the elf grabbed his jaw roughly. Not hard enough to leave a bruise but hard enough to hurt. Especially to Legolas. His ada had never hit him or grabbed him hard enough to hurt unless they were playing and it was an accident. He slowly forced his eyes upward towards the face of the elf in front of him but didn't seem to do it fast enough. The elf shook him so hard that if Legolas weren't already being held up he would have fallen. "Look at me boy!" Vero shouted. Legolas tore his eyes from the shirt of the elf and looked at his face. His hood was pulled back and he could clearly see the cold cruelty in the others eyes. "You saw what happened right?" he asked still holding Legolas's jaw. Legolas couldn't move; the realization had just hit in full force as he remembered how Amras, his friend, was killed. He would never ever come again to Legolas's bedroom and tell him funny stories or help him climb up a huge tree. They would never again run though the trees or go swimming in the small pond.

"Answer me boy," the elf said as he pulled out another knife. This one free of blood but Legolas could clearly imagine blood dripping off of it. "And you won't get hurt." Legolas nodded. "Good. Good. Now, listen and listen well. You are the reason this happened. That person was a good elf but you killed him. Do you understand how you killed him?" he asked with a little smile. Legolas shook his head. He knew there was no way in all of middle earth that he could use his voice. His brain couldn't even think. All of his attention was on the elf in front of him. "No. I didn't think that you would, you stupid prince. You killed him by being around him. Playing with him, listening to his stories. Little things like that. And if you ever do it again to any one else I'll kill them and then you. And if you ever, ever tell anyone I'll kill your father and you too." he said his face was only inches away from Legolas's "do you understand now?" he asked. Legolas didn't really understand but he nodded his head any way. It was better not to risk his anger. A few minutes passed. Vero's face still only inches away from Legolas's.

Legolas couldn't hold back his tears any more. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't. They started to fall down his cheeks and by the time the first tear hit the ground Legolas's entire body was heaving with his sobs. The elf seemed content with this and let Legolas's face go and stood up saying something to the elf holding him up. Whatever it was Legolas couldn't hear for because of his crying. He soon found out though as his shaking body meet the ground. The elf holding him had let go. Legolas coughed as he inhaled dirt and leaves. He couldn't stop. No matter how hard he tried to hold his head up he couldn't hold it up high enough to stop breathing in dust. He was jerked up as one of the elves yanked him up and said something in a language he couldn't understand. Water was forced down his throat but he couldn't shallow. He spit it out and started crying even harder. The surrounding elves spoke again to each other. One of them bent down and poured a small vial of a green liquid into a waterskin.

"If you spit this out you will regret it." The elf said. She held it up to Legolas's lips and poured some into his mouth. Legolas gagged on the vile taste but some how managed to swallow it. The she-elf capped the waterskin and stood up leaving legolas sitting on the ground.

Legolas started to feel strange his cries started to quiet.

it was poison. I'm dieing

Legolas felt a strange kind a numbness fill him, he couldn't cry now, he couldn't do much of anything really, expect sit there. After what seemed like hours his head started to clear, the numbness left him. One of the elves grabbed him and stood him up. Vero leaned down once again, his face inches from Legolas's.

"We are taking you back to your ada. Remember what I told you. If you tell anyone I will kill your ada and you. You know I will. You will tell your ada that Amras told you he was leaving and that he wasn't coming back. That is why you are so upset got it?"

Legolas nodded.

"What are you going to tell your ada?"

"That, that Amras left and isn't coming back." Legolas stuttered out.

"What am I going to do if you tell anyone?"

"k- Kill, ada." Legolas whispered.

Vero smiled and patted legolas on his head. He stood and spoke again in a language legolas couldn't understand. The elf that had dragged legolas to the clearing again grabbed him and led him out of it. To legolas it seemed as if they walked forever. Soon, when legolas thought he couldn't go on any more they broke through the trees and the palace filled his view. He gasped. The elf holding him bent down and whispered in his ear "you are to go straight to your ada and tell him that Amras left. Do exactly what you were told to or else we will kill your ada and anyone else close to you, understand?"

Legolas nodded quickly.

"Good, go" the elf let him go and legolas ran toward the palace.

Legolas choked back a sob "and then, I found you and I told you and you-" he broke off sobbing

Thranduil wiped his own tears away and pulled legolas into his lap. "And then I believed you and sent you to bed. I am so sorry legolas, I never should have bought that story you told me. I- I don't know what I can do to make up for that."

Legolas sobbed and held tight to his ada. "It's okay, ada. I shouldn't have done it either."

Thranduil nodded and rocked his son back and forth listening to him sob.


End file.
